There's Always A Light At The End Of The Tunnel
by xoxo-catzeyez-xoxo
Summary: It's just my view on Season Three of Prison Break...currently on hiatus but i will get back to it...pairings: MiSa and LincJane..
1. Loneliness, Pain and Darkness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prison Break unfortunately!**

**This is my first fanfic so go easy on me!** **I tried my beat and this is all i could come up with! So review and tell me if i did good...**

* * *

**Panama, In Sona..**

As soon as they uncuffed him he knew that something was wrong. He looked at the guard in confusion. The guard was too busy putting the cuffs away. Then a few words came out of his mouth "this is as far as we go", and after that sentence Michael knew that this wasn't going to be easy. He tried his best not to get thrown in but he only had the strength of one and there were two guards. So Michael was plunged into the darkness. He stood up and wiped the dirt off his trousers. Ahead of him was just darkness. Michael began to walk through the darkness when he finally reached a bit of light. That's when he saw it all. The prisoners were out of their cells, well there were no cells to begin with! Michael continued to walk down the hallway, noticing the many looks he received from the prisoners. But Michael couldn't care less, he just pulled his blue hoodie on tighter as he walked on. Finally Michael reached the end of the hallway. He opened the doors to the yard and stepped out of the dark, repulsive hall. He sighed as the rain fell onto him, giving him a sense of freshness. This was definitely not like Fox River, there were no rules nor regulations. Michael didn't like it one bit, he knew that it was just going to get harder. Oh well better him then Sara, he sighed as he thought of her. Her auburn hair, her hazel eyes, those pale pink lips. She was the woman of his dreams and he had just lost her. Michael felt a teardrop roll down his face, he wiped it away with his hand. Now was not the time to cry, it was the time to fight back. He looked around the yard and spotted some benches. He strode over and sat down, they were a bit wet but that didn't matter. Michael pulled his knees up and rested his feet on the edge of the bench. He rested his head on top of his knees and concentrated on his vision on Sara and him being happy. It was the only thing that kept him going. The more he thought about Sara, the more determined he was to get out of this place. He had given up a lot for his brother and he wasn't going to throw that all away now. No way, Michael Scofield was a survivor and he would do anything to survive a place like this. Michael opened his eyes and began to scan the yard. It was time he planned his escape.

**The Streets Of Panama...**

Sara walked through the streets of Panama holding onto her bag. It was dusty and hot and Sara wasn't in the mood for either. She walked through the crowd trying to think of what had happened. It was all a really big blur to be honest. All she remembered was firing the gun and then running, after that all she could think of was the fact that Michael was taken from her. Sara had just come out from the police station, she had tried to explain the real story to them but they didn't believe her. They just thought that it was cute that she was trying to save her boyfriend. Michael was more than a boyfriend for her. Sara sighed as she sat down for a moment, she tried to catch her breath and think everything through. Sara looked in her purse and fund a reasonable amount of money, it would have to do. Sara needed to find a place to stay, she stood up and began to walk again. She tried to not to think of Michael but her thoughts always ended up going back to him. Sara wanted to be strong but right now all she could think of doing was crying. She had let him down, he was in some kind of jail because of her. As Sara walked she thought of a lot of questions. Where was he? How was he? Was he thinking of her? Or was he already beaten to a pulp? Sara knew that Michael wasn't that good at making friends but she didn't want to fear the worst. One thing she had learnt from Michael was to be strong. He had always been strong, no matter what happened. Sara sighed and trying to gather herself together. Now was not the time for gulit it was the time to take action. Sara was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't hear Lincoln calling her name. Sara wondered off into the crowd taking her thoughts with her.

**On The Other Side Of The Road...**

"Sara! SARA!" Lincoln tired to call out for her but she couldn't hear. He sighed and looked down trying to gather all his strength. Once he looked up she was gone, lost in the crowd.

"SARA!" He cried out again hoping that she would reappear. But no such luck, she was most definitely gone. Lincoln began to walk along the street trying to find a place to sit. He found a bench and sat down, he ran his hand over his head and tried to think. He went over what had happened. There was that Chinese dude Kim and he had a gun to Lincoln. Michael was about to shoot him but someone else got to it first. He remembered seeing Sara with the gun looking scared. Then all he had heard was the sirens and the sound of footsteps. The last he had seen of Micheal was when he separated from the couple. Lincoln buried his head into his hands. What was he going to do? And where was Michael? He wasn't with Sara so that meant that either they had been separated or Michael had been caught. Lincoln sighed and tried to think of what to do. What would Michael do? He asked himself. Lincoln took his head out of his hands and felt someone looking down at him. Lincoln looked up to see someone he never knew he would find.

"Well, well, well who do we have here? Link the sink all on his lonesome!" Lincoln looked the person in the eye and stood up.

* * *

**Well there's the first chapter for you...read and review please!**


	2. Decisions

**Disclaimer: still don't own Prison Break!**

**Ah the second chapter! Enjoy all!**

* * *

**Still With Lincoln...**

Lincoln sat back down after making sure it was who he thought it was.

"Sorry sun was in my eyes...but it's great to see you again Sucre!" Lincoln stood up again and embraced the Puert Rican in a hug. Sucre responded but made a strange noise. Lincoln pulled away and noticed the bandage that was attached to his chest. It was mean to be white but Sucre's blood had seeped out and the white bandage was now bloody red.

"Whoa man what happened there? You okay?" Lincoln asked, he looked at Sucre's injury witth a lot of concern. Sucre looked down at his injury and touched it. It still hurt, he looked back up at Lincoln who gave him a look that said "explain".

"Well short version, Bellick got Maricruz, we had to go after T-Bag, met Michael there and then T-Bag got me with a screwdriver! Then I had to get to a hospital. And I just saw Bellick in a police van being taken away. By the way where is Michael?" Sucre looked around, searching the surroundings for his former cell buddy. Lincoln looked down in depression.

"Michael's in jail." He put it simply and blantantly. It was a true fact and there was nothing Lincoln could do to make it seem unreal. Lincoln ran his hand over his shaven head and then put a hand on Sucre's shoulder.

"Listen man I need your help. I've got to get Michael out of that place. God knows what will happen to him." Lincoln looked really concerned. Sucre thought for a moment, he thought about when he needed help and Michael was always there for him. And no doubt he would always be there for him in the future as well.

"Yeah I'll help you. If it was me I'm sure Mike would do the same thing for me." Lincoln nodded in agreement. He stood up and looked down at Sucre's injury.

"Okay so first things first, we have to get you to a hospital, you can't go anywhere with that injury. There's no way the money survived the lake so i think we can forget about that. Also we need to find Maricruz and obviously Sara. Last but not least, we have to find a way to get Michael out." Lincoln went over the list of things they needed to do. It was a lot but he was determined to get everything done. A part of him wanted to give up and go see LJ after all he was a free man now. But most of him knew he had to get Michael out of there and fast.

**The Other Side Of Town At The Pleasure Hotel...**

Sara walked into the hotel and smiled at the secretary before going up the stairs. The hotel wasn't excatly five star but that didn't really matter. Sara passed a few people before finding her room. She took out her key from her back pocket and put it in the lock. She turned the key and opened the door. Sara walked in and closed the door behind her. She dropped her bag on the bed and sat down next to it. She sighed and closed her eyes as she leaned againt that head board. The first thing that came to mind was Michael. His face, those steel blue eyes that made her weak at her knees. That soft deep voice that caused shivers to run down her spine every time he said her name. She thought back to their train journey to Chicago. She had tried to kill Paul Kellerman, tried but didn't succeed after all Michael had pulled her away. Then they had a little heart to heart in the toilets. Sara would remember that moment forever, he had kissed her so passionately and it made all her pain and anguish disappear. She felt completely safe with him and now she didn't know what was going to happen to her. She opened her eyes and the moment was gone. She stood up and walked over to the window, she looked out at the shining sun and the sea. She thought about how lucky she was, being able to see this view. She thought about the time when there was a riot back in Fox River. She had been scared to death, not knowing whether she would see daylight again. Then out of nowhere Michael came and he saved her. He risked everything to come to get her. Sara sighed, he could have just left her and carried on with his break out plans, but he chose to save her. Sara had felt furious that he had sacrificed himself to save her, most girls would think it was sweet but to Sara it was the worst thing in the world. After all she wasn't worth saving right? She wiped away her tears and moved away from the windows. She went to sit back down on the bed, she stayed still for a moment not knowing what to do. Then an idea came to her, she shouldn't just sit here and worry about Michael, it wouldn't help either of them. If she wanted that hammock and house with Michael then she would have to fight for it. Sara stood up and took a deep breath. She was going to do everything in her power to get Michael out from wherever he was. She was going to bring him back so she would feel safe and so would he. Sara grabbed her purse and walked out of the room. She strode out of the hotel with confidence and determination.

**Sona...**

Michael was still sat on the wet benches, and now they weren't so wet. He had been sitting here for over a couple of hours. Michael was trying to evaluate the environment, the system, the guards and the prisoners. But he couldn't think of anything, it was as if he had a permanent brain freeze. His thoughts were elsewhere. Michael buried his head into his hands, his thoughts were on them. Lincoln, his brother, whom he loved dearly and Sara, his lover, whom he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. He wondred if they were alright, if they were together, working on a way to get him out of this-this excuse of a prison. Michael was lsightly worried about them too, Lincoln had been exonerated and that was good, but the Company still wanted him six feet under. Michael knew they would go beyond their limits just to do that. One more thing Michael knew was that he wouldn't be able to do this alone. The last time he broke out, he had inspiration. And that inspiration came in the form of his brother. Lincoln was always there, telling him to have a little faith. But as the minutes went by, Michael was starting to lose his faith. The longer he stayed here the more vulnerable he would become. Now fighting wasn't Michael's strongest point. That was usually Lincoln's job, sure Michael could fire a gun but fists? No way.

"Aah Scofeild" A familiar voice called out. Michael snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see Agent Alexander Mahone walking up to him. He looked at him in disgust and turned away. Sure Michael remembered seeing him the night before, but he didn't want to make it so obvious that he knew him.

"Now, now no need to be like that, after all we are the same now" Michael smirked at Mahone's comment.

"You and I will never be the same, you got that never! You've killed so many innocent people for no damn reason! Oh and that includes my father!" Michael spat at Mahone's feet.

"Always in the past! Reality check Scofeild. We're in SONA!" Mahone cried. Michael looked up at him. For the first time he was confused.

"Sona?" He asked Mahone. Mahone sat down next to Michael on the bench.

"Yes Sona. It's said that whoever enters Sona never leaves. It's like a mini hell! This place is overflowing with murderers, rapists, everything!" He explained. Michael grinned.

"Well then, you'll fit right in." Michael said and with that he got up and started to walk away. Mahone trailed behind him.

"Scofeild you need me and you know it!" Mahone spat at him. Michael turned around and pinned Mahone against the metal fence.

"Listen Agent Mahone. I'm in this bloody space because of you and your stupid company. If you hadn't come after us, if you hadn't let us live in peace then neither of us would be here! It's your own fuckin' fault." Michael shouted, images of being on the run, the pain that he had to go through and memories of his loved ones were flashing in his mind.

"Yeah…but you still need me." Mahone grinned. Michael let go of him. He turned his back and thought about how right Mahone was. He did need him.

"Fine." Michael said through gritted teeth. Mahone grinned his stupid grin again.

"I thought so. After all great minds think alike." He winked at Michael and wiped the dirt off his clothes.

"Let me know when you come up with something." Mahone said and walked off whistling. Michael ran his hand over his head and went back to planning. Now that he had someone to help, even if that someone was Mahone, he could possibly put something together.

_

* * *

_**well thanks for reading! remember to review please! **


	3. One Way Or Another

_Long chapter!_

* * *

Sucre opened his eyes only to find himself lying on a hospital bed. His head and body hurt like hell. He tried to remember what happened they day before but he couldn't. All he could remember was calling out for Lincoln and then everything going pitch black. The pain was killing him. He tried to grit his teeth and just let the pain pass. At this point he wished that Maricruz were here to help him through. His eyes snapped open.

"Maricruz"

He mumbled to himself. He tried to get up but a strong hand was pushing him back down.

"Slow down man."

Sucre recognised that voice.

"Lincoln…Maricruz…Bellick!"

He started to move again.

"Take it easy, she's going to be fine. And if you want to find her then you'd better get better fast!"

Lincoln made sure that Sucre had calmed down and then he retreated back to his seat. He picked up a newspaper that had his face on the front page. '**Burrows Exonerated**' was the headline. Lincoln smiled; it was good to feel free. But it would be even better if Michael were here to share the freedom with him. He flipped over to the cartoon section and started to read it. Sucre groaned from the bed.

"What happened?"

He asked when he finally got the strength to speak properly. Lincoln could see that he was still in pain. He took a tablet and some water placed them in front of Sucre.

"Well long story short, you fainted!"

Lincoln told him. Sucre put his hand on his head and tried to bear the pain.

"Does it hurt that badly?"

Lincoln asked him. Sucre nodded and tried to relax. He tried to lift himself up, and then he drank the water a swallowed the tablet. After a few minutes of laying still the pain started to fade away.

"That's better."

He whispered and a small smile appeared on his face. Lincoln looked up to see Sucre trying to get up yet again.

"Whoa there buddy, you ain't going nowhere."

Lincoln got up and forced him to lie back down…again. _'Damn the man is eager' _Lincoln thought to himself.

"You're going to have to get better and stronger if you're going to help me."

Lincoln told him and then resumed back to his seat and his reading.

"Yeah I know Papi, but I keep on thinking about Maricruz and my unborn baby. And not forgetting my aunt."

Sucre cried out. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to them.

"What exactly happened to them? You were going to tell me the full version yesterday but then you fainted."

Lincoln asked. Sucre shuffled about trying to make himself comfortable.

"Well it was all going good. Got my girl and got my privacy. Then I found out that T-Bag was in town. Obviously I assumed that he had the money with him and I knew that because it was all over t.v. So I went out even though Maricruz told me not to. Damn I should've listened to her."

He paused for a moment and ran his hands over his head and then continued.

"When I returned, without the money, I couldn't find Maricruz or my aunt. I did find Bellick though. And he had taken my family somewhere and said he was only going to release them if I came with him. He was taking me out when I got an idea. I told him about T-Bag and the money knowing that he would definitely go after it. And he agreed but didn't tell me where my family was. So we came to Panama and the met up with Michael. We were on T-Bag's trail and had him trapped in a house. Then we found out that it was a trap. T-Bag had set it all up. He killed an innocent girl and then he was going to blame it on us. The police were already outside. Michael and me got out with T-Bag but Bellick got shot in the leg. So the police caught him. Michael, T-Bag and me were in a car on our way out and then T-Bag found a screwdriver and plunged it into me, creating this wound. Michael got someone to look after me and take me to hospital while he ran after T-Bag and the money. I don't know what happened to Mike after that but I was in hospital. I got up and went to look for Bellick I found him and he was being taken away. He said to me 'if you want to find Maricruz, find a way to get me out of here' and then he left. That's it."

Sucre finished his story and let out a big sigh.

"Well then, the faster you recover the closer we are to finding your family. Don't worry too much they'll be fine. I doubt Bellick left them unsupervised."

Lincoln reassured him. Sucre let a smile creep up to his face.

"Thanks for being here for me Papi."

Sucre thanked him. Lincoln smiled 'Papi' was usually the nickname Sucre used for Michael. Now Lincoln was aware of why Michael liked Sucre so much. He was just so welcoming and trustworthy. A true amigo you could say. Oh man, Michael! Lincoln ran a hand over his head, him in that pit and Sara wandering around town like a sitting duck. Lincoln knew he had to find her. Mike would never forgive him if anything happened to Sara. Heck, he wouldn't forgive himself either. Sara was like the little sister he never had and he would do a lot to help her, he cared for her as much as he cared for Mike. His baby brother, he would do anything for him. Just like in the past he gave up his money for him to have a good education. He would do that gain just to have him out of Sona. His little brother who gave up his life to come and get him out of jail! Only to be back in jail after all they had gone through. Lincoln shifted in his seat trying to get comfortable but he was getting more and more stressed.

"He'll be fine y'no."

Sucre spoke out of the blue breaking the few minutes of silence.

"How'd you know that?"

Lincoln asked. How can the guy be so sure?

"Because. Papi always finds a way. Like he always says 'there's always something'"

Sucre said and then closed his eyes. This comment felt somewhat reassuring for Lincoln. It definitely gave him a little confidence boost. If Sucre believed in Mike then so should he. _'I just have to have a little faith' _he thought to himself. That was exactly what Mike had said to him back in Fox River, when Lincoln had doubted his plan. If Mike were here now he would say the same thing. Lincoln smiled properly for the first time in ages, he actually felt like there was some hope and he had some faith in himself and Michael. The only other thing to do was find Sara and work on a way on getting Michael out of prison. He will get him back one way or another.

* * *

Sara Tancredi walked down the dusty streets of Panama. Her feet were aching but she kept on moving.

"Excuse me, have you seen this man."

She stopped to ask a pedestrian walking by. She pointed at a picture of Lincoln that was taken a while back. Just like everyone else the man said no and walked off. Sara sighed, she had had been searching for Lincoln for over 2 hours and she still hadn't made any progress. A sudden thought came to her mind. The police went after Lincoln too, what if he was in prison too? She hadn't seen nor heard from him since they separated back by the boat. Sara could feel her hopes of finding him breaking and she started to think that this search was pointless. Lincoln was nowhere to be found. She found a small café and walked in. she found a table and sat down placing her bag on top of the table. She ran her hand through her brown locks. Who knew that all of this planning was really hard? Michael made it all look so easy. He was calm and not stressed. Sara yawned she hadn't slept in days. Every time she closed her eyes she would just get nightmares of the day Michael was taken from her. Sara was still shocked that she had shot a man, a living, breathing person. But then again she would shoot a thousand men to protect Michael and his brother. They were like family to her and also they were the only two people who actually gave a damn about her. And she gave a damn about them too. She pictured that future life that Michael always used to go on about. The minute she closed her eyes the images of Michael being taken away from her flashed in her mind. She opened her now watery eyes and tried to hold back the tears. Michaels image was permanently stuck in her head. Right about now she wondered if she was ever going to see him again. She wondered if she was ever going to find a way to get him out of whichever hellhole he was in. then it hit her. She didn't even know where he was! All this time she was just thinking about getting him out but she didn't have the faintest idea of where he was. She'd heard of many deadly jails in this area but she didn't know the names of any of them. How the hell was she going to break him out if she didn't know where he was? Thinking about the work ahead of her was just too much to handle. The only thing that had kept her going for this long was Michael's love. Even though he wasn't here with her she could feel it, she could feel him and that gave her all the confidence and reassurance that she needed. She sat up and tried to digest everything. At the moment she needed to be strong and couldn't let her emotion take over. Sara sighed and ordered some coffee. She needed something to keep her in line and beer wasn't an option right now. She sat down with her coffee and took a nice long sip. It was really refreshing. Sara opened her bag and took out her cell phone. Time to make some calls she thought as she flipped open her cell phone. She started to browse through her contacts wondering who would be able to help her and who she should stay away from. Then she came across Lincoln's number. Sara bit her lip.

"Hmm, I wonder, I suppose I could try."

She whispered to herself as she dialled the number. After about 5 bells someone picked up. Sara crossed her fingers.

"Hello."

A gruff voice answered, Sara let out a sigh of relief.

"Lincoln it's me Sara! I'm so glad you picked up."

She cried down the phone. She was so happy that she didn't give a damn about the weird stares going her way.

"Sara, oh thank God! I was waiting for your call. I've been trying to look for you."

Lincoln informed her.

"Well your search is over, you've found me! Where are you by the way?"

Sara asked him. She wanted to meet him as soon as possible. He would make her feel much more safer and then she would be one step closer in finding Michael. She squealed with joy.

"Urm, I'm at the 'Llave Hospital'."

Lincoln told her. After hearing the word hospital Sara felt somewhat worried.

"Hospital? Why? What happened? Linc are you okay? Tell me now!"

Sara asked with a lot of concern.

"Chill, I'm fine. I found Sucre and he's injured so I brought him to the hospital. But I can't come to you just in case he might try and do a runner again. You think you can get here without a problem?"

Lincoln explained. Sara nodded.

"Stay right there, I'm coming."

"Ok and Sara don't worry about Mike. Just have a little faith. We'll get him out of there one way or another."

Sara smiled and hung up after saying bye. She drank the remainder of her coffee. Paid for it, grabbed her bag and ran out. No matter how much her feet were hurting her she made sure she ran as fast as she could.

* * *

"Dammit."

Michael swore for the hundredth time.

"Think harder Scofeild."

Mahone advised him. They had been sitting out in the yard planning their escape. Mahone was all up for it but Michael seemed a bit off.

"I-I-I-I can't!"

Michael finally let out. He ran his hands through his hair out of frustration.

"WHAT?"  
Mahone asked in disbelief.

"I just can't think of anything."

Michael turned away; he was so disappointed in himself. Mahone couldn't believe this. He scoffed.

"They said that you were a genius. When I was put on your case I actually believed me. You had me running everywhere every second of the day. I used to get so frustrated because of your tattoos and the codes behind them. It was all so creative. Now look at you, you say that you can't think of anything. Bullshit I can't believe it!"

Mahone sighed.

"Well believe it, unless you've got some secret planning you'd like to share?"

Michael suggested.

"I do have something to share but it has nothing to do with planning an escape!"

Mahone started, _'this is going to be hard'_ he thought to himself.

"Michael the Company is about more than just trying to kill your brother off because of your father. They serve some other purpose. But I don't exactly know what that is. But I'm 100 sure that it has something to do with you. The only reason I killed so many people was for my family. Pam and Cameron mean the world to me and I would do anything to protect them. Even if that means killing every single person on the planet! I'm sure you would do the same for your family? Am I right?"

Mahone asked. Michael nodded slowly. Mahone knew that he was making progress.

"The Company knows that too. So they decide to make your family suffer so that you'll play right into their hands. By staying in here you're giving up."

Mahone finished.

"Yeah but what if the Company wants me to break out?"

Michael asked Mahone. He turned to face him.

"The reason I'm so stuck on planning is because it's too easy, there has to be a catch somewhere. And that's what I'm trying to figure out. And I don't know!"

Michael said. Mahone grinned he knew something was up.

"So that's why you've been so quiet."

He said. Michael nodded. Then suddenly a large crowd of men surrounded them.

"Yo punks."

One of the large guys stepped forward.

"We noticed that you're new around here. So we thought that we'd give you a welcoming party!"

The large guy with the bulging muscles had a sly grin on his face and mischievous look in his eyes.

"We'll pass thanks."

Mahone rejected the invite.

"Oh I forgot to mention that it wasn't optional. Silly me."

The man said with a lot of sarcasm in his voice. Michael sighed. He'd had enough of this. He pushed past the guys and started to walk off.

"Yo tat man!"

The guys called after him. Michael just kept on walking and tried not to look back. He could feel that all eyes were on him. Which was not a good sign.

"We come to welcome you into our _home_ and you just walk off? That's not so friendly. Maybe we ought to teach you a lesson on friendship."

The guy said and cracked his fingers. He grabbed Michael by the arm. _'Well here goes nothing' _Michael thought as he dodged the big guy's punch.

"Aw, c'mon take it like a man!"

He mocked Michael. The guy's fist came into contact with Michael's jaw and the kicks from the other men sent him flying toward the wall. The big guy picked him up and pinned him up against the wall.

"You want the pain to stop Scofeild?"

The guy asked him. Michael's eyes widened.

"How do you know my name?"

He asked.

"Oh boy I know so much about you. I know more about you than you do."

The big guy smirked as he threw Michael onto the floor. Michael tried to get up and when he did he ran forward into the line of guys and knocked them over like pins in a bowling alley.

"Oh the man has power."

The big guy teased. Both men stood facing each other.

"How do you know me?"

Michael demanded to know as they circled each other.

"Two words: The Company."

Michael's heart sank as that name came out of the guy's mouth. The guy smiled knowing that these words had an affect on Michael.

"You know on them?"

He asked acting all innocent.

"Can't get them off my mind or my back!"

Michael joked.

"Well there's more in store for the future just thought you'd like to know."

The guy told him and then both men jumped on each other. Michael focused all the anger and pain that the Company had put him through and he punched the guy on the jaw. He kicked him until he was on the floor and then he jumped on top of him and stared to batter him. Smack, Punch and add a little kick. Michael kept on going unaware of what he was doing until Mahone came and picked him off the big guy.

"You'll pay for that Scofeild!"

The big guy got up and walked off, his gang trailing after him. Mahone looked at Michael.

"You could've killed him."

He said blatantly. Michael wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Well you said it yourself. You'd be willing to kill anyone for your family. Same here. The Company has messed with my life and my family. And they've crossed the limit. We're going to get out of here tomorrow night. So be ready, one way or another we're going."

Michael announced and walked off leaving Mahone dumbstruck.

_

* * *

_


	4. Problems and Solutions

_sorry it took so long for me to put my next chapter up...but i had so much coursework to complete...anyway here is the 4th chapter! enjoy!_

* * *

Lincoln hung up and stood outside the hospital. _'Don't worry little bro, I've got Sara and I'm coming to get you too.' _He secretly promised Michael. He pulled his cap down to hide himself. Even though he was a free man he still wanted to hide himself. He may be free from being a con but the Company was still after him. He stood outside and watched the cars go by, waiting for Sara to step out of one. He thought about going up to see Sucre but he didn't move.

Sucre sat up in his bed. He was feeling much better now, the pain from the wound had gone but he was still emotionally hurt. He just wanted to jump out and go to find Maricruz. But he knew it would be then wrong thing to do, Michael had helped him a lot so know he had to repay him. Someone knocked on the door.

* * *

"Entrado."

Sucre said. A young brunette walked in.

"Hello, I'm Tina and how are you feeling today Mr Ricardo?"

Tina asked him. Sucre looked confused for a moment. _'Ricardo?' _he thought, _'oh yeah Lincoln must have checked me in under a different name. After all I'm still a wanted man' _Sucre gave Tina a fake smile.

"I'm feeling much better thanks."

He replied. He noticed that Tina was looking at him suspiciously. _'Uh-oh' _he thought, _'this can't be good.'_ She picked up a newspaper that was lying on the table. She took one glance at the front cover and gasped. She tried to look calm and cover up the fact that she was scared, but Sucre could see the fear in her eyes. He jumped off the bed and closed the door. He walked towards Tina. She whimpered.

"Now, calm down, don't scream, and just don't say anything! I'm sorry."

He apologised. This was definitely not good. He motioned for Tina to sit down. He paced the room backwards and forwards, trying to figure out what to do.

"Please don't hurt me."

Tina cried. Sucre shook his head.

"No, no I won't, I promise. I'm just waiting for someone."

He explained, Tina just nodded but didn't say a word. Sucre looked at the door.

"C'mon Lincoln."

He whispered this was bad, really bad!

* * *

Sara stepped out of one of the taxis. She was so tired that she decided to take a taxi instead of running. She paid the driver and walked up to the front of the building.

"Sara."

A familiar voice called from behind her. She turned around to find Lincoln walking up to her.

"Hey, I'm glad you came."

He said when he reached her.

"I'm glad I came too…Lincoln…I miss him."

She confessed. Lincoln pulled her towards him and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry sis, we'll get him back soon."

He tried to reassure her. She just nodded her head not saying a word. Lincoln let go and started to walk up to the hospital. Sara trailed behind him. He opened the door for her and motioned for her to go first. She smiled and walked through.

"So what now?"

She asked when he walked past her.

"We get Sucre and get the hell outta here."

He told her. She nodded her head and followed him up the stairs. Lincoln turned left and opened the door.

"I think the nurses are getting…suspicious."

He said as he walked in. he saw one of the young girls sitting on the chair looking really scared. Then he saw a stressed out Sucre pacing the room.

"What the fu…oh great!"

Lincoln exclaimed when Sucre held up the newspaper that had his picture on the front cover.

"Brilliant!"

Lincoln said, he ran his hand over his head and then put his cap back on.

"We have to go"

Sara said, walking towards the window. Lincoln sat down and put his head in his hands.

"Yeah I know but…"

Lincoln started to say. Sara pointed out of the window.

"No we have to go, police are on their way, someone might have called them."

She told him. Lincoln jumped up and ran towards the window. Sara was right; the police were coming into the building.

"Let the girl go Sucre, the damage has already been done."

He ordered. Sucre opened the door and Tina ran out. Lincoln opened the window.

"C'mon, after me Sara."

He said as he climbed out. Sara followed him and climbed out. Sucre jumped out after her. They ran down the stairs. Sara looked back.

"Hurry they're coming after us."

They ran as fast as they could, with a couple of policemen hot on their tail. They ducked into an alley a few blocks away from the hospital. They waited until the police cars and policemen passed and then relaxed.

"Phew that was close."

Sucre said wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Yeah too close. C'mon we'd better move. We need to find a place to stay in."

Lincoln said. Sara spoke up.

"We can stay at my flat. I rented it out yesterday."

She told them. Lincoln nodded his head and gave her way. She walked out and made sure there was no police. She turned back and motioned for them to follow her. She turned left and both men trailed behind her.

"Here take this."

Lincoln said taking off his cap and handing it to Sucre.

"Thanks."

Sucre said as he put it on.

* * *

"Get me out of here! LET ME OUT!"  
Officer Brad Bellick pounded on the door. It was no use. He was trapped with no way out. Some good for nothing con beat him up for fun and then decided to throw him into this room. He had been yelling and screaming for over two days now. But no one ever replied back to his cries. He stepped back and fell to the ground. He was too weak; he couldn't carry on like this. No food or water for days can do that to a man. Plus there were no guards in this pit, so there's no one to keep the prisoners in line. He shouldn't even be here in the first place he was framed. It was all that good for nothing T-Bag's fault, him and his stupid money. At least he was in jail too. Those stupid buddies Sucre and Scofeild left him to be captured aswell. _'Lousy good for nothings'_ Bellick thought. At least Sucre will suffer; not knowing where his precious 'Mami' is must kill him inside. Also Bellick thought he saw Michael a couple of days ago. Walking down the hall. Bellick spat at the floor. Lousy college boy, prison was where he belonged away from his idiot of a brother and away from his doctor girlfriend. Bellick got up and pounded the door again.

"Let me out you stupid cons!"

He swore and then kicked the door.

"Ow…ow…ow!"

He cried out in pain.

"Lousy door."

He mumbled everything was pretty darn lousy for im these days. He thought back to the good times. When he was on the other side of the door. Making up the rules and punishing the ones that disobeyed him. He shouldn't have gone after Scofeild, or any of the other escapees. Worst decision he had made in his life. Well now his was paying for it.

* * *

Sara opened the door to the flat she had rented out.

"Make yourselves at home boys."

She said to Lincoln and Sucre as she made her way to the bathroom. Lincoln sat down on the sofa and tried to catch his breath. He looked around the room and saw mess everywhere. Michael had told him that Sara was a fan of clutter. He walked up to the dressing table and picked up the white crane. He smiled.

"Mike."

He mumbled. This crane was probably one of the few that Michael had sent to Sara after the breakout. It was amazing that she had actually kept it. It was also the one that showed Sara that Michael actually cared. Lincoln never imagined that his little brother was a soppy little thing but as they say people change. And the day Michael met Sara he certainly did change. Lincoln would often catch Michael staring into space and he always knew that he was thinking of Sara.

"Thanks for letting us crash here Doc."

Sucre thanked Sara when she walked back into the room.

"No problem Sucre. Just make yourself comfortable."

She smiled at him, picked up her clothes and walked back into the bathroom.

"Urm, excuse me, need to make a phone call."

Lincoln got up and walked out of the room. He took out his phone and dialled in a number.

"Hello."

A teenage boy answered.

"LJ buddy, how are you?"

Lincoln smiled at the sound of his sons' voice.

"Dad? I'm fine! How are you? And how's Uncle Mike?"

LJ asked enthusiastically. It was great to hear from is Dad after a long time.

"All good. So can I talk to Jane for a moment."

Lincoln asked.

"Yeah sure, wait a minute."

LJ replied. He handed the phone over to Jane and walked out of the room. Something was wrong, his Dad didn't sound that well. LJ walked into the other room and picked up the other phone. He listened in on the conversation.

"Jane I need your help, we kind of got ourselves into a situation."

Lincoln started to say.

"What sort of situation?"

Jane asked. LJ waited for his father's reply.

"Urm, Michael's in jail. And what's even worse he's in Sona"

Lincoln informed Jane on the situation. Jane gasped. She had heard of Sona and how it was one of the worst prison in the history of prisons.

"Oh no that is bad. How exactly did he get there?"

She asked. Lincoln sighed. It was a long story.

"I can't tell you right now. But as soon as you get here I'll fill you in. and Jane please don't tell LJ. He cares for his Uncle a lot so he'll be heartbroken if he finds out."

Lincoln told Jane not to say a word to LJ. As soon as he stopped talking they heard a click. Jane got up.

"Uh-oh"

She said. Lincoln got a bit worried.

"Uh-oh? What d'you mean uh-oh?"

He asked.

"Urm, LJ…"

Jane started to say. But then another voice spoke up.

"I heard everything."

LJ interrupted. _'This is not good'_ Lincoln thought.

"I'm coming aswell."

LJ announced his decision. He took a deep breath waiting for his father's reaction.

"No way, you have a perfectly good life now. You have a good education and that means you have a good chance of getting into university. I am not going to let you give that up. No way LJ Burrows no way."

Lincoln tried to persuade LJ not to go but he knew that LJ was very stubborn. Just like Michael, whenever he made a decision he would stick to it.

"Dad I'm coming and that's that! Why do you always try to push me away?"

LJ cried into the phone. He handed the phone back to Jane and walked off.

"Lincoln?"

Jane couldn't hear a thing. Lincoln was there but he was a bit taken aback by his son's words. _'Why do you always try to push me away?'_

"Urm, yeah? I'm here. And that didn't go too well."

He managed to say. Jane smiled with pity.

"Yeah, he's gone out now. We'll have to go look for him. Although the kid has some good hiding places."

Jane tried to make Lincoln laugh. She said bye and then hung up. Lincoln sighed and walked back into Sara's flat. He sat on the sofa and laid back. His closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

'_Michael's in jail'_ LJ couldn't get that line out of his head. It can't be true, but then again his father wouldn't really lie to Jane. LJ walked through the streets of Chicago. He wanted to get out of this place; he wanted to go to wherever his father was. He just wanted to see his family again. LJ hated it here; sure at first it was great. He was the new kid at school; actually he was the new good-looking kid! All the girls loved him and the guys weren't that bad either. Then someone found out the truth about him. They blew his cover and all his chances of keeping this new life. The kids at school had started to give him a bad time. He just kept all of that bottled up inside. He didn't want to tell Jane because the only thing she could do was worry. Jane had become a substitute mum for him. He loved her as much as he had loved Veronica. But he would never love her as much as he loved his own mother. Lisa Rix was a wonderful mother; she listened to him all the time, even when he was being difficult. LJ missed her a lot. Just like he missed not having his father or uncle around. He wanted to go to wherever they were and help. After all they are his family and he feels like he has to help. He wanted to get his uncle out of prison and he decided that he would. Even if he had to go tattoo himself with the blueprints, he would still try for his uncle. That was his final decision and no one could change that. LJ's phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

LJ answered the call. Jane let out a sigh of relief.

"LJ where are you?"

Jane asked worriedly.

"Don't worry I'm fine. I'll be home in around 10 minutes."

He told her. He turned around and started to make his way home.

"I'll be waiting. You'd better not be late!"

Jane warned him. LJ started to laugh.

"Nah I won't don't worry…Jane?"

He started to say. Jane sat up wondering what he was going to ask.

"Yes?"

LJ cleared his throat.

"I am coming with you to go meet Dad…aren't I?"

He asked praying that she'd say yes.

"LJ, it's too dangerous."

Jane replied. LJ's face dropped in disappointment.

"But…"

He began to protest but Jane cut him off.

"I know that this is very important to you so…"

Jane started to say. LJ waited for what was coming next.

"…I've decided that you can come. I mean you're 19 now and not a little boy anymore. Besides you haven't seen Lincoln in ages, why should I stop you now!"

Jane finished. She heard a cheer down the other end of the phone.

"Thanks Jane. You are the best!"

LJ sounded really happy. And in fact he was. Jane laughed at his enthusiasm.

"I thought you were going to say something like that. Now come home!"

She scolded him. LJ hung up and rushed home. As soon as Jane opened the door he gave her a hug to say thank you. She just smiled and hugged him back.

* * *

Sara stepped into the shower and let the combination of hot and cold water run over her body. It had been a long day and this was exactly what she needed. It was great to see Lincoln again. He was like the big brother that she never had. Also he reminded her of Michael. Well his determination did, and the way he tried to keep her safe. She had a brother/sister connection with him and she was just glad he was here. She also felt some joy in seeing Sucre. He was one of the cons that she didn't mind freeing. He was so sweet and caring. She felt really sorry for him, that bastard Bellick had taken away the one thing he loved and lived for. She switched off the shower and stepped out. She wrapped a towel around herself to cover her body. She turned to look at herself in the mirror. She touched her face examining the huge bags that had formed underneath her eyes. Obviously they appeared because of her lack of sleep. Her face was pale and it looked like she was ill. She had also lost a lot of weight due to stress. She didn't even care about herself anymore. All she wanted was Michael. All she wanted to do was contact Michael. She just wanted to be with him. She wanted to feel his warmth around her. She wanted to look into his eyes, those beautiful eyes that were the doorway to his soul. That beautiful soul. Sara's own eyes began to fill up with tears. She thought about their last moments together. She told him that she loved him and she meant it. And in return he told her he loved her too and he meant it aswell. Sara could honestly say that she finally realised that he did love her all this time. Suddenly she felt a bolt of anger form inside of her, if he loved her why did he do what he did? Didn't he know that she wouldn't be able to survive without him?

"Why Michael? Why?"

She screamed. She grabbed a bottle off the shelf and threw it at the mirror. The mirror shattered into little pieces and fell to the ground around her. She fell to the ground and started to cry. Then Lincoln and Sucre burst into the room. They had heard all the screaming and the glass shattering and they got worried. Lincoln walked up to Sara and kneeled down beside her.

"You okay?"

He asked her even though he knew she wasn't all right.

"Why Linc why? He knew we wouldn't be able to live without him…but…why?"

She cried. Lincoln pulled her close to him and hugged her tightly. He had nothing to say; he couldn't say anything to make her feel better. She just needed to let it all out. Lincoln held her while Sucre picked up a broom and started to clean the floor. Seeing Sara like this was something new for him. Boy was Michael going to get it when he got out, Sucre thought. He cleared up the last bits and pieces and then left closing the door behind him. Leaving Sara to cry her eyes out.

* * *

"Yes, thank you, bye."

Jane hung up and turned to face LJ who was watching TV.

"Okay, so we're all set. We're leaving tonight so you might want to go pack."

She got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Already have."

LJ called out from the living room. Jane popped her head around the corner.

"Already? My, my you are eager to get there aren't you."

She smiled at his eagerness. LJ switched off the TV and turned to face Jane.

"Well course I'm eager! I haven't seen Dad in ages and well I miss him y'no. Besides I really want to meet Sucre and Sara. Dad and Uncle Mike are always on about them."

He explained to Jane. Jane laughed.

"Well that's a good enough reason. Anyway I have to go pack and make some phone calls. Out flight is in 2 hours."

Jane told LJ and then walked towards the stairs. She reached the second floor and went to her room. She closed the door and sat down on her bed. She thought for a moment. _'Why am I so excited to go see Lincoln?'_ ever since Lincoln called she had been having this weird feelings. _'Could it be Lincoln?'_ she asked herself _'or maybe it's just the adrenaline rush.'_ She just shrugged and then began to pack. Either way she was still excited.

**2 Hours Later…**

Jane and LJ walked up the stairs and entered the private plane that would get them to Panama. Alongside them were a few of the guards that worked with Jane. LJ had gotten to know the guards and they were a great laugh.

"Seatbelt LJ."

Jane told him to put his seatbelt on. LJ rolled his eyes but did as he was told.

"Yes mother."

He joked. Jane smiled. LJ thought about what he had said for a moment. Jane was like a mother for him. Someone put a hand on his shoulder causing him to snap out of his thoughts.

"You okay? You look a bit, well, worried."

Jane asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Well…I've never been fond of planes."

LJ confessed, he was scared stiff of them. Jane put her hand over his.

"Don't worry, I'm here, nothing is going to happen to you."

She said to him. LJ eased up a bit Jane always kept her word. He put his headphones on and fell asleep. Jane watched as his eyes closed. He was a good kid, caused some trouble at times but he always came through. She looked out of the window and braced herself for the 2-hour flight to Panama.

**Another 2 Hours Later…**

Lincoln, Sara and Sucre stood in the Panama airport awaiting Jane and LJ's arrival. Lincoln looked up and spotted an attractive blonde woman walk out, a huge mob of men in black suits were following her.

"Jane."

He said and smiled. _'Whoa'_ he thought _'weird feeling'_. He looked at Jane again and saw that there was a young teenage boy following her, it was LJ looking better than ever. He had really grown in the past year.

"DAD!"

LJ shouted and ran towards his father. Lincoln grabbed his son and embraced him in a hug. He held him for a long time not wanting to let go.

"Hi, I'm Jane."

Jane went and introduced herself to Sara and Sucre. Sara shook her hand.

"Nice to finally meet you Jane. Lincoln told us all about you."

Sara smiled at Jane. Jane blushed a bit and then turned away. Sara looked at Sucre and giggled. Both of them caught on to what was going on.

"LJ, this is Sara the doctor that stole your uncle's heart. And this is Sucre a true amigo!"

Lincoln introduced his son to Sara and Sucre.

"Hi LJ, I've heard a lot about you."

She greeted him. LJ smiled at her.

"I've heard a lot about you too, most of it came out of Uncle Mike's mouth."

He teased Sara blushed. LJ turned to face Sucre.

"You're Sucre then. Uncle Mike talked about you, too but not in the same way as Sara."

He joked. Lincoln smacked him across the head.

"Less joking, more walking."

He scolded. LJ rubbed the back of his head.

"Gee thanks Dad, I missed you too."

LJ said sarcastically and went in front to walk with Jane. Sara laughed again. LJ reminded her of Michael. She went quiet for a moment.

"Sara!"

Lincoln's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Get in."

He told her. She blushed with embarrassment and got into the car. 5 minutes later all five reached Sara's flat.

"Okay I guess we should all get some rest."

Lincoln said. The problem was that there were only two beds.

"I'll sleep on the couch."

Sucre announced, taking himself out of the equation. He went and sat on the couch.

"I want to sleep with Sara. Want to get to know my future aunt better."

LJ said quite blatantly. This made Sara blush again. Lincoln sighed at LJ's sarcasm.

"Is that okay with you Sara?"

Lincoln asked her. Sara nodded her head not disagreeing. Jane sighed.

"Guess, urm, its me and you on the other bed."

She managed to say without blushing. Lincoln on the other hand went bright red.

"Yeah, guess so."

He walked out of the room and Jane trailed behind him.

"I'm sure they'll have fun."

Sucre commented making Sara laugh.

"Yeah they've been giving each other weird looks. It'll do them good. And it was all thanks to mini Einstein here."

Sara poked LJ. He pretended to be hurt.

"Ow, I'm telling Uncle Mike when he comes back."

LJ teased. Sara rolled her eyes and got into bed. LJ smiled, he liked her already, he wouldn't mind if she was his new aunt.

* * *

Jane let her hair fall to her shoulders as she took off her hair band. She walked towards the bed and got in. _Calm down Jane, it's only Lincoln'_ she told herself. When Lincoln came into the room he was glowing. Jane never noticed that before, maybe it was because they were the only two people in the room. Lincoln could feel Jane's eyes boring into him. He turned around to face her.

"What?"

He blurted out. He didn't mean for it to sound rude, but it did.

"Nothing."

Jane said quietly. Lincoln stopped and took a good look at her. She looked so beautiful.

"Excuse me?"

Jane said interrupting his thoughts.

"What?"

He said again. Jane rolled her eyes. Was _what_ the only word in his vocabulary at the moment?

"You said _so beautiful_."

Jane told him giving him a weird look. Lincoln blushed.

"Urm no I never."

He turned away from Jane. Jane smiled at the sight of him being embarrassed.

"So, what's the plan?"

She asked. Lincoln walked over to the bed and got in causing Jane's heart to beat faster.

"Tomorrow…I'll tell you tomorrow."

He mumbled. He got under the blanket and closed his eyes. Jane looked at him for a moment. For the first time she saw him at peace. She made an image of this in her head. She turned around to place her band on the table, when she turned back Lincoln's face was 2 inches away form hers. _'Here goes nothing.' _He thought.

"You know, urm, you look really beautiful."

He said hoping that she wouldn't slap him. Jane just smiled that perfect smile.

"Lincoln Burrows are you hitting on me?"

She joked. Lincoln just shrugged and smiled. He cupped Jane's face in his hands and brought it closer to his. Jane took a deep breath.

"I meant what I said."

He told her before locking his lips with hers.

* * *

"I wonder what Jane and Dad are doing. Talking?"

LJ whispered to Sara.

"Don't wanna know."

Sucre spoke up from the couch. His comment made Sara laugh. Sara turned to face LJ. He had the same eyes as Michael. She smiled at him.

"You know, you remind me of your uncle."

She told him. LJ smiled.

"Uncle Mike is cool."

LJ had tried to think of a word that would best describe his uncle, but cool was the only word he could think of.

"Yeah he is, the coolest guy I've ever known."

She stared up at the ceiling smiling. LJ took a deep breath.

"Do you love him?"

He asked out of the blue. Sara blushed.

"Yes…yes I do."

She replied. LJ smiled, that's exactly what he thought she would say.

"That's so cool, you two suit each other. And you'll make a great aunt!"

LJ commented making Sara blush even more.

"Aunt? Hmm I wonder. Sara Scofield."

She whispered into the darkness.

"It does sound nice right?"

She looked over at LJ who was half asleep. She smiled to herself and repeated, _'Sara Scofield'_ over and over until she fell asleep. She dreamt about lazing on a hammock looking out at the sunset with her one true love. No worries, no fear, just the two of them.

**

* * *

**

LJ opened his eyes; the first thing he saw was Sara sitting beside him.

"Morning sunshine."

Sara greeted him with breakfast in bed. LJ grinned and sat up.

"Thanks Sara Scofield."

He teased; Sara smiled and smacked him on his arm. LJ pretended to be hurt.

"Ow! Dad!"

He called out to his father who was standing on the other side of the room.

"You asked for it son. Never joke about Sara or Scofeild around her."

Lincoln laughed until someone hit him on his arm.

"Sara!"

He cried. Sara smiled looking very pleased with herself. She went and sat down.

"Okay people, enough happy slapping, time to get down to work."

Jane said as she entered the room. Lincoln smiled as she pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm going to meet Michael today."

She announced. She turned to see everyone's reaction.

"I thought you weren't allowed to go visit prisoners in Sona?"

Sara asked if anyone should go meet Michael it should be her.

"Well I pulled a few strings and got myself one hour."

Jane smiled looking pleased with herself. Sara opened her mouth to say something.

"No you can't go."

Lincoln said putting his hand over her mouth.

"Why?"

Sara asked and bit Lincoln's hand. Lincoln took his hand off her mouth.

"Ow, because Mike wouldn't want us to see him in there. We've got to respect the guys' wishes. We'll let Jane go, she'll give him the letters we wrote for him."

He explained. Sara pretended to sulk. Sucre thought of something.

"What do we do?"

He asked. He didn't want to sit around all day.

"Well me and you are going to look for Maricruz."

Lincoln told him, a huge grin appeared on Sucre's face.

"What about us?"

LJ asked pointing to himself and Sara.

"Well you're going to hold down the fort, like back up."

Lincoln said. LJ shook his head.

"No way, I'm coming too!"

He cried and got up. Lincoln shoved him back down.

"No, you stay here with Sara."

He told him. LJ backed down and nodded sulkily.

"Okay then I'm off!"

Jane said as she got up. She went over to LJ and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Keep your head up kiddo."

She said, then she went up to Lincoln and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then she walked out. Sucre, LJ and Sara looked at each other and then at Lincoln.

"Shut up."

Was all he said and the three burst out laughing.

"C'mon Sucre let's go."

He said in a moody voice. Sucre got up and followed him out waving goodbye to the two that were left behind.

"Looks like it's just us two left."

Sara said. LJ went and switched on the TV.

"Don't forget the TV."

LJ laughed and sat down on the couch. Sara laughed and sat down next to him as he surfed the channels in search of a good show. Sara tried to focus on the program but all she could think of was Jane's meeting with Michael. She hoped it would go smoothly.


	5. Communication

** Authors Note: hellooo D sorry it this update was a bit late but since i still have school that means i still have work! but only one more week left and then i'll probably update it weekly**

**anyway enjoy this chapter it took me ages to write it and please please review. even if itz criticism! D**

**enjoy!**

**disclaimer: still don't own prison break! sadly (**

* * *

Michael sat on the wet grass in the yard of the prison. His blue/green eyes were locked onto the gates. He had been sitting there ever since the last guard walked by. That was two hours ago. _'This is way too easy'_ he thought. He took his eyes off the gate for a couple of seconds and scanned the yard. He took in all the images of every single group of cons. On one side of the yard you had Minty and his crew. Minty was the big retard that Michael battered the day before. Minty was known to be something big in the prison a bit like Abruzzi in Fox River. Obviously Minty was popular because of his connections on the outside. Those damn connections. Michael looked away from Minty's crew. He saw Mahone standing at the far end of the yard. The guy looked awfully disturbed and depressed. Michael had been feeling quite sorry for Mahone, because of his family situation. Otherwise Michael couldn't care less. Mahone was a killer, but Michael needed him as much as Mahone needed Michael. Michael turned to face the other side of the yard. That was where the white gang stood. It was like a keep-with-your-own-race thing. The yard was parted and either you belonged to one side or the other. The white gang was quite small compared to Minty's gang. But that was only because it was quite rare to get a white con in these areas. Then you had the in betweens. The ones that didn't really belong to either side. The ones that kept to themselves and tried to stay quiet until they completed their time. But most of them didn't make it out. Finally you had the transsexuals in the corner. The 'fun' corner as they would call it. They were the ones that were always up for a good time. Always wanting to get some. Michael shook his head and then turned to face the gate again. Still no guard! Michael sighed. He started to think about life. About his life. About life over that wall. He longed to feel free again. Although he would never be free. No matter where he went they would always get there. THEY would ruin it all. _'Not this time'_ Michael thought. They ruined life for him, his brother; Sara…Michael converted his anger into thoughts about his family. Where were they? Were they alright? Michael had so many questions that he couldn't answer himself. He just longed for his family's company. He thought about Sara and what he would say to her after he got out. The first thing that came to his mind was marriage. The perfect solution to keep people together. Michael smiled at the thought of Sara in a wedding dress. He was crazy about her. Michael just wanted to be with her. He knew that is he didn't get out of here he would eventually go mad. Yesterday he nearly killed a man. As annoying as Minty is, he is still a human being. If Mahone hadn't pulled him off then he would have finished Minty off for good.

"Thinking of me tat man?"

A loud voice called from behind him. Tat man? What a nickname?!?! Michael preferred 'Fish' or even 'Snowflake' but not 'tat man' it made him sound like a corny superhero. Michael sighed and got up. He stood with his back facing Minty.

"Look I don't want any trouble."

Michael lied, he wanted to hit Minty again, he felt like hitting him again. But it wasn't the right thing to do. He felt a large hand rest on his shoulder. He turned to face Minty. Michael smiled at the sight of Minty's scarred face.

"Well Scofield you should have thought of that before you slammed your inky fists onto my face!"

Minty shouted. He sounded really angry but Michael just stood there grinning.

"Well I would've kept my 'inky fists' off our retarded face but you forced me to fight. Remember? 'Take it like a man' I think that's what you said before you pinned me to the wall. Anyway I needed to let my anger out on someone and you were standing right in front of me. All those innocent deaths, someone had to pay the price."

Minty just stared at Michael.

"Look Scofield all you gotta do is take me with you when you escape."

Minty said, as if it were the easiest thing in the world Michael just laughed in his face.

"If you think that I'm going to obey you then you need to think again. I am not going to be responsible for putting a man like you back out on the streets. You can rot in here for all I care."

Michael spat at him and then turned away. Minty was about to reply when someone called for him.

"Yo Minty!"

Minty turned around to look at the man who was calling him.

"You got a visitor."

Minty nodded at the man and then turned to face Michael.

"I've got to go, y'no business calls. You think about my…suggestion."

Minty grinned as he walked out of the yard. Michael rolled his eyes. There was no way he was going to let Minty escape with him. He wasn't going to make that mistake again.

"SCOFIELD"

Someone shouted Michaels name.

"YOU GOT A VISITOR"

Michael looked surprised. He thought that there was no visitation in Sona. He also thought about who would come to visit him. Lincoln? Sara?

"Now Scofield."

The guard called him. Michael ran over to the guard and followed him out.

* * *

Mahone stood on the other side of the yard and watched Michael as he walked out. The guard had said something about a visitor. There has to be a mistake, people are not allowed to visit the prisoners here. Mahone decided that whoever it was must have had high connections to get the time to visit in Sona. Mahone walked into the prison block. It wasn't like any other prison. No way this prison was out of control. Neither rules nor regulations. Mahone scrunched up his nose in disgust. No hygiene either. It was a downright dirty place. Mahone just wanted to get out and stay out. He wanted to go reunite with his family. With Pam and Cameron and go somewhere secret. Where they won't be able to find him and his family so that they could live in peace. Mahone sat on the floor and thought about his family. First of all there was Pam she was beautiful. She was the most wonderful woman in the world. He never wanted to hurt he and he didn't want to leave her either. But he had to considering the circumstances. The other reason was her life and their son's life. His son, Cameron, his wonderful nine-year-old. Mahone loved Cameron to bits. He was always proud of whatever Cameron did. He just wanted to hold Cameron and never let go. _'Tonight'_ Michael's words kept on repeating themselves in his head. _'Yes tonight'_ Mahone thought. Tonight was the night that he would be free and away from this place. But inside he knew Michael was right. He knew this was all just too easy.

"Time to do some research."

Mahone said to himself. He got up and went looking for Minty. Minty had all the answers.

* * *

The guard led Michael into a small room. In that small room was a table and two chairs. One of those chairs was taken by a petite blonde woman.

"You have one hour ma'am."

The guard told the blonde woman. She nodded and the guard left.

"Take a seat Michael."

She pointed to the empty chair. Michael sat went and sat down.

"My name is Jane, Jane Phillips. I'm here to help."

Jane introduced herself. Michael scoffed.

"Yeah right. Sorry to sound so judgmental but for all I know you could be working for the Company."

Michael told her. He couldn't rust a woman who had just turned up in prison and wanted to meet him out of nowhere. Jane smiled.

"I thought you would jump to that conclusion. And you're right you can't trust me. Let me tell you something. I did work of the company just like your father. And when he left so did I. I have been working with Aldo for over 10 years now. As soon as he died I vowed to keep you bothers safe. I've been in Arizona looking after LJ for over a year now. Then I got a phone call from your brother. Lincoln told me all about your situation and asked me to come over and help. So I brought LJ along with me. He is sitting in a flat probably playing cards with Sara at this moment. Your friend Sucre and Lincoln are out looking for Sucre's family. Do you believe me now?"

Jane explained. Michael thought for a second.

"LJ is in Panama? Sucre is all right? Lincoln and Sara too?"

He babbled on not really making any sense at all.

"They wrote a letter each, one from Lincoln, Sara, Sucre and LJ. They want you out."

Jane passed the letters to Michael. Michael clicked his fingers.

"Jane! Oh I remember you now. Lincoln told me all about you."

Michael said. Jane blushed when he mentioned Lincoln talking about her. Michael raised one of his eyebrows. Something was going on between them two.

"So I assume you've already made planes to break out?"

Jane asked. Michael smiled.

"You know me too well."

Jane laughed and Michael joined in.

"Well, would you care to share those plans? I need to try and help you in any way I can."

Jane said and took out a pen and some paper.

"Well for starters I'm not alone. Agent Mahone is planning to come with me. Urm the plan was supposed to take place tonight but this visit changes everything."

Michael told Jane.

"Well Mr Scofield I suggest that we get started on a new plan. Hopefully you'll be out of here by next week."

Jane predicted. Michael's face fell; next week was a long time.

"Okay next week it is."

He had to listen to her if he wanted to do this properly.

"I'll be coming back to check on you two days later. Same time, same place. Here take this cell phone. The guards don't check you properly so you'll be able to hide it. If you get stuck then just give me a call. There are many numbers stored on the phone including Lincoln's and also Sara's. Okay so we have over half an hour left. Let's get down to business."

Jane looked at the time and then looked at Michael. For the first time she noticed all the bruises on his face.

"What happened to your face?"

She asked with concern. Michael looked away from her and stared into space.

"Michael…?"

Jane asked again. He turned back to face her.

"Well I got into some trouble. Some guy called Minty had a one on one with me. But I have to say his bruises are much worse than mine."

Michael said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Michael. Beating someone up isn't something to be proud of. But considering your situation then I guess you had to do what you had to do. Who is Minty anyway?"

Jane lectured him. Michael completely forgot to tell her the most important thing.

"Minty works for the Company. According to my informant, he used to work for them and then got caught. Trafficking people. Experimenting on them. And apparently they need me to break him out."

Michael explained. When he looked at Jane's face it looked like she was somewhere else, subconsciously of course.

"Minty…oh my God!"

Jane jumped out of her seat. _'Of course, no wonder they dumped him in Sona!'_ She thought. Michael got up from his seat.

"What's wrong?"

He asked getting worried. Obviously this thing was bigger than he expected.

"Oh urm, Minty used to work for the Company and still does. When I used to work there, there always used to be meetings and phone calls about and from this Minty guy. I looked him up and I found out about all the trafficking stuff. That is when I told Aldo and then we started to investigate. So they want you to break him out. Is that it? No way. That must be their first step I guess."

Jane rambled on and on. Michael sat back down and tried to take all of it in.

"Michael whatever you do, don't get involved in anything with Minty again. Never. Understand? This man is dangerous."

Jane told him. Michael nodded.

"What about Mahone?"

He asked. Jane sat down and drummed her fingers on the table.

"Urm stay away from him. Act as if he's still in on it but don't tell him the real plan. Keep him in the dark. He'll turn on you that's for sure."

Jane advised. Michael nodded his head again. Jane picked up a pen and stated to write everything down. Michael sat there and contributed as much information as he could.

* * *

**ONE AND A HALF HOURS LATER**

Michael and Jane exited the small room. Two guards appeared. One to take Jane out and one to take Michael back in. Jane turned towards Michael and gave him a small hug. In those two hours Jane and Michael had gotten to know and trust each other. Michael felt like there was some hope left. A guard took him by the arm and dragged him away. Before going back into the prison Michael looked back at Jane. She shot him a stay strong smile.

"Just have a little faith."

She mouthed. The guard standing with her led her out. Michael watched his only hope walk away. He then turned to follow the guard with him back into the prison. The guard opened the doors and motioned for Michael to enter. Michael hesitated for a moment and then walked inside. The hall was still as disgusting as it was when he first walked through those abhorrent doors. The stench of blood, pain and havoc filled the hall. Many men and teenage boys were on the floor. Some dying, some drunk and some were badly beaten or raped. Michael looked around for an empty space. He held onto his jacket as he walked down the hall. The guards hadn't found the cell phone or the letters. He opened each door and then finally found an empty room. It was the last one down the hall. Michael shut the door behind him. He looked around the room. It was quite dark except for the ray of light coming in from the small sealed window. It was really quiet. Michael's ears picked up the sound of small feet scuttling. He could see the big fat spiders crawling up the walls towards the safety of their silver webs. He shook his head and got rid of all these thoughts. He took off his jumper and laid it on the ground in front of the door. He sat down with his back leaning against the door. He pulled out the bundle of letters that Jane had handed him. He carefully placed them on the ground before him. There was one from Sucre, LJ, Lincoln and Sara. He shifted about trying to make himself more comfortable but he knew no matter how much he moved he would still feel the same. He picked up Sucre's letter and opened the envelope. He wanted to see how is buddy was doing.

'Papi, are you okay? Damn man you got all of us worried. I heard about what happened with you, Linc, the Doc and that crazy guy. What you did was very noble. But I can't believe you are back in jail. So when you planning to break out? Well if you do break out then you don't have to worry about T-Bag, he's in jail. They got him so it was worth the pain. Too bad about the money though. I still haven't found Maricruz but Jane and Linc have some leads so we're going to find her. Well Papi back in prison without me there to comfort you and no lady doctor to charm! All you got to do is have a little faith Papi. And you'll be out soon enough. Keep your head up. Sucre.'

Michael finished reading the letter and smiled. At least Sucre was alright. Michael also felt relieved that T-Bag was back behind bars. Soon Sucre will reunite with Maricruz and Michael felt happiness for his friend. He picked up LJ's letter next. He wanted to know what his favourite, only nephew was up to.

'Hey Uncle Mike. I don't really know what to write because I don't know what really happened. I am definitely going to try and get you out. Because I miss you…a lot. Jane is great. Dad is…cool too. They have a little fling, Dad's on the pull! Oh yeah I met Sucre and Sara. Sucre is cool and Sara is awesome. She misses you and so do the rest of us. You're my only family besides Dad and I really want you to be here with us. I can't wait until I see you again so just have a little faith. Love you loads and miss you even more. LJ'

Michael's eyes filled with tears that he forcefully held back. He didn't want to cry, he had to be strong. LJ believed in him and that was enough. Michael eyed the last two letters. These last two were the ones that Michael didn't want to open. He knew they would get to him. He sighed and picked up Lincoln's letter.

'Hey little brother. Y'no I ain't good at the whole writing shit. But since I'm writing to you I thought I'd give it a go. Don't hold it against me if the letter is crap! Moving on…urm I miss you bro…you had to go and play the part of the hero…again! I mean it was a good thing to do…I get why you did it but still. I am going to get you out if it kills me. Being a free man is nothing without my little bro there to be free with me. Don't let the prison life get to you. Just have a little faith and you'll get through it all. Love you bro. Linc.'

Michael's tears started to flow. He missed Lincoln a lot. He missed having him there. They had gotten closer in the past year and now they were back to where they started. Michael's hands shook as he reached out to pick up the last letter. He hesitated for a moment. He didn't want to read it but he had to. He opened the letter from Sara.

'Michael…what can I say? I don't even know where to begin. I'm still confused, upset and somewhat angry with what you did. Why Michael? You knew I wouldn't be able to live without you but you still went through with it. I miss you so much. I miss having you here with me; I miss holding your hand. I miss your hugs, your kisses. Most of all I miss you. I am going to get you out of there I promise. Because I ain't gonna live the rest of my life without you. It would be hell for me. In the end we'll get that hammock and our future life. Plus we still have a date, save up cause you're paying bad boy! I don't know what else to say except for I love you and I always will no matter what, you need to just have a little faith. Yours forever. Sara'

Michael broke down in tears. He couldn't stand it anymore. It was all too much. In here he was all alone but out there he had a family. He had people who loved him no matter what. He buried his head in his hands. He needed to find a way to contact them. _'Here take this cell phone'_ Jane's words echoed in his head. _'If you get stuck then give me a call' _Michael sat up and searched for the phone.

"Call…call."

He mumbled until he found the phone. He tried to unlock it but it had a password.

"Think Michael think."

He told himself. Could the password be in the letters? He re-read the letters but there was no sign of a password. Then it came to him. What did all the letters have in common? He drummed his fingers on the floor. He re-read the letters again. The only thing the letters had in common were five word. 'Just have a little faith'. That was the same exact thing that Jane had mouthed outside the visitation room. He typed in the whole phrase but it didn't work. He tried one word at a time. Just…nope…Have…nope…A…nope…Little…nope…Faith…wait…yes! Michael smiled looking very pleased with himself. He went to the address book and searched for Lincoln's number. He dialled in the number and waited for his brother to pick up.

"Hey, urm kind of busy at the moment."

Lincoln whispered. Michael smiled happy to hear his brother's voice.

"Hello to you too."

Michael said sarcastically. Lincoln perked up.

"Mike?"

He asked. Michael smiled.

"Yeah it's me. How you been Linc?"

He asked. He could almost hear Lincoln smiling.

"Oh man! Wow I'm so glad to hear you. Jesus Mike, you scared me dude. But I'm fine now!"

Lincoln felt so relieved. It was good to know that his little brother was alive and hopefully in one piece. Lincoln did not want any more incidents involving the removal of his baby brother's body parts.

"How is everyone? Jane told me everything."

Michael asked Lincoln.

"Well I'm fine and Sucre…well he's on a rampage. He's inside the building where we think Maricruz is being held captive. LJ is back home…with Sara."

Lincoln said after taking a short pause. Michael's eyes filled up again.

"How is she?"

He managed to ask without giving away the fact that he was crying.

"She's not doing so well. Last night she had an episode…"

Lincoln started to say. Michael cut him off.

"WHAT? What happened is she okay?"

He asked with a lot of concern in his voice.

"Yeah she's fine. She just needed to let it all out and she did. So she's fine now."

Lincoln explained. Michael ran a hand through his hair. She's hurt and upset because of him…again. Lincoln waited for Michael's response. But there was no sound coming from his brother.

"Michael? Mike?"

He asked starting to get worried. Then he heard his brother sigh and then sighed with relief himself. Michael was just thinking.

"Michael? I know what you're thinking and it's not your fault. Sara just has a lot of pain that she needs t let out. And she did let it out. She's fine. So chill out."

Lincoln didn't want Michael to go on a guilt trip. He would lose his focus.

"Yeah I guess, but Linc I just feel…I just feel like it is my fault."

Michael confessed. He thought back to all the times that he hurt her. He swore he wouldn't hurt her again but he did.

"Listen Michael…"

Lincoln started to say bringing his brother back to reality.

"Sara left the door open because she believed that I was innocent. She also cared about you Mike. She still does…so you need to stop feeling guilty."

Lincoln tried to convince his brother that it wasn't his fault.

"Yeah I know Linc…but I betrayed her. I let out guys that were murderers and rapists! Worst of all she had to share that guilt with me."

Michael exclaimed. Lincoln sighed this wasn't going to work.

"Listen Mike…urm I have to go Sucre just came back out. But as soon as I get you out of there I'm going to sit down with you and talk about all this guilt you got stored in your system…kay?"

Lincoln told him.

"Kay"

Michael replied weakly.

"See you soon little bro."

Lincoln said his goodbyes and hung up.

"Soon."

Michael repeated as he hung up. He sat in silence for a few minutes and then decided to give someone else a call. He searched through the address book until he found the number he was looking for.

* * *

Jane walked into Sara's flat, she found LJ and Sara playing card in the living room. LJ looked up and smiled.

"Hey Jane. How is he then?"

LJ asked. Jane sighed. She walked over to the couch and sat down.

"He's fine, he looks a bit rough but then again who wouldn't."

Jane replied. Sara dropped her cards and went to sit next to Jane.

"Is he hurt?"

She asked with concern. Jane turned to look at Sara.

"Well he did have a few bruises on his jaw. But it wasn't that serious. So I just patched him up."

Jane told Sara as she got up and took a beer out of the fridge. Sara felt a tang of jealousy in her stomach. She should've been the one that 'patched him up'. Sara shoved her jealous thoughts to the back of her mind.

"What else did he say?"

She asked wanting to know more. Jane took a sip of her beer.

"Oh not much. I handed him the letters, the phone, we talked about the plan and then I left. That's all nothing to worry about."

"Jane said simply. Sara got up and started to pace back and forth.

"That's it? THAT'S IT? That…is not enough."

Sara cried. LJ got up and put his hand on her shoulder and tried to calm her down.

"Sara…relax. I'm sure Uncle Mike is fine. He has out letters, our faith, the phone…"

LJ started to say. Sara perked up as if an idea came to mind.

"Yes…"

She whispered. LJ looked confused.

"The phone…"

A smile appeared on her face. LJ looked at Jane who looked equally confused. A smile appeared on Sara's face and then she belted out of the room leaving LJ and Jane in confusion.

* * *

"C'mon Michael ring me."

Sara was sitting on her bed staring at the phone. Two seconds later the phone began to ring. The name 'Just have a little faith' flashed on her mobile screen. Sara yelped with joy and picked up the phone. She took a deep breath.

"Michael?"

She spoke. There was silence on the other end.

"…Sara"

His soft, deep voice answered her call. She felt shivers down her spine.

"Oh Michael…"

She repeated his name again this time with more emphasis.

"I'm sorry."

Michael apologised. Sara was confused.

"Sorry? For what?"

Sara asked. Michael took a deep breath. Where should he begin?

"I hurt you again, I'm sorry. Ever since I met you all I've been doing is hurting you."

Michael apologised again. Sara could tell how sorry he was.

"Michael, you have nothing to be sorry about. You had to do the things you did for your family. I just got in the way. You made your choice and…I've made mine."

Sara announced. Michael gulped; he didn't like the sound of that.

"I love you…and I'm going to be with you 100 no matter what."

She reassured him. Michael let out a sigh of relief.

"I love you too."

He said. Both Michael and Sara sat in silence. Just enjoying the sound of each other. Sara smiled as she heard him breathe. Inhale exhale. She could feel his loneliness and pain as if it were her own. Michael was so glad that she was on the phone. He loved hearing her voice. He could almost hear her smiling. He sensed that she felt scared.

"I'll always be here for you."

They said at the same time. Sara smiled and Michael just imagined the way her lips formed into that beautiful smile, the smile that had seized his heart. Sara could also imagine his smile the smile that set Sara's heart ablaze every time.

"I can't wait to be with you again. The days I've spent without you have been the worst days ever. With you I felt alive and now I feel…"

Michael began to say. Sara cut him off.

"No Michael, no matter where we are I'll always be with you. Whether that's sitting beside you, a memory in your mind or in your heart. But I will always be there for you no matter what."

Sara comforted him. She could already feel him relaxing. Michael was about to reply when he heard a loud banging coming from above him.

"Listen Sara I have to go. I'll try and call you later. I love you."

He said. Sara smiled.

"I love you too."

She hung up and just sat on her bed smiling. Michael hung up and stood up. He knew that the sound was coming from up above so he walked out of the room. He went up the stairs and listened for the shouting again. He heard it and then followed the banging and incessant swearing until he came to a door. He tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. He looked around the hall for something to help him get the door open. He found a piece of metal lying on the ground. He picked it up and hit the door several times. After a few attempts the door moved. Michael chucked the metal to a side and pushed the door.

"Thank God."

The man inside thanked him. The mysterious man stepped out of the darkness.

"Scofield."

He gasped. Michael noticed a hint of bitterness in the man's voice. The man walked further and into the light. Michael gasped when he came face to face with an old foe and part time accomplice.

* * *

"Sucre! Dude you got her yet?"

Lincoln whispered as he watched Sucre come out of the building.

"She's not there."

Sucre said with a straight face. Lincoln patted him on the back.

"Sorry man, c'mon let's move."

He said. He didn't want anyone to find them snooping around. They began to walk towards the car when they heard a quiet scream. Sucre's head automatically turned around and he ran back towards the building. Lincoln ran after him. When they got there they found out that the noise wasn't coming from that specific building. But it was coming from a place nearby.

"I think it's coming from over there."

Lincoln pointed towards another area. Sucre sprinted off towards the building that Lincoln was pointing to. He didn't care about anything else. He just wanted her. He needed her, so badly. They walked around the building with their ears pressed against the walls. Lincoln gave up but Sucre carried on, not giving up hope.

"C'mon…c'mon…shit!"

Sucre cried. He hit the walls with his fist. Lincoln concentrated on the screaming.

"Shh."

Lincoln shushed him. Sucre turned to face him.

"No man I don't want to fucking shh my girl, aunt and unborn baby are in fucking…"

Sucre went on a rant. Lincoln sighed and pinned him up against the wall.

"Calm down, you're losing it. We need to focus."

He told Sucre. Sucre nodded and Lincoln let go of him. They stood in one place and quietly listened for any more noises. After a few minutes they heard a quiet scream. Lincoln ran towards another building and Sucre followed him, not making a sound. Lincoln walked around the building and listened for the sound. He heard it and followed it until he came to a mat. He bent down and picked up the mat. Underneath the map there was a trap door. He looked up and Sucre and grinned. He opened the door slowly not wanting to make a sound. He could hear movement inside.

"After you."

Sucre said. Lincoln rolled his eyes and entered the dark underground room.

"Come on."

He called Sucre. Sucre followed him down and they walked through the darkness. They followed the voices until they came towards a door. It was locked. Lincoln sighed a picked up a wooden block. He started to hit the door. Eventually it came undone. The two men entered the room…

* * *

Sara sat on the edge of her bed and thought about her phone call with Michael. She remembered the way he had said her name. Many people have said her name but when he says it, it feels like she something special. She felt a pang of guilt in her stomach. Michael thought everything was his fault and he was storing so much guilt in his system. Sara used to think that it was his fault but now she realised that he only did the things he had done for his loved ones. Including her. She closed her eyes and rested her head on her pillow. She remembered those few moments of just listening to him. Inhale exhale. Those few moments were brilliant. She just needed to hear him and she did. She also remembered how she had felt his loneliness and pain; she could tell that he was afraid. She would do anything to deprive him of that feeling. Then the image of his smile came to mind. Those lips. That smile. That face. Those eyes. She longed to kiss him, she hadn't kissed him much but when she did it felt like she was floating on air. She missed his smile. The smile that greeted her every morning. And those eyes. Those lovely blue eyes, he would look at her with those eyes and she would just feel weak at his glance. She remembered when she first met him. He had made her laugh, that was step one on demolishing that wall that she had up. Then as the days went by she always looked forward to seeing him. Then he had kissed her, and oh what a kiss. She had loved it even thought she hated to admit it. And now she would give anything just to get that back. That special feeling. The feeling she could only get from being with Michael Scofield. Her friend, soul mate and lover.

* * *

"Urm Minty?"

Mahone called for Minty. He was out in the yard standing in front of a big gang of men. These men were Minty's men.

"Yo boss, some white dude is here for you."

One of the men turned to call Minty. Mahone winced; he didn't like being referred to as a 'white dude'. Even though he was white it didn't mean that he would tolerate the racism that was aimed at him. He poked the man in the back.

"Oi punk, I've got a name. It's Alexander Mahone. You got that badass?"

Mahone said with some attitude. The man looked taken aback. The rest of the guys jeered. Mahone found this quite funny.

"Boys, calm down."

A loud voice shushed all the 'boys'. Mahone looked up to see a muscular man walk out of the crowd. He was walking towards Mahone and stopped at his feet.

"Minty."

Mahone greeted him with a nod. Minty stared at him for a moment and then smiled.

"I knew you would come to me sooner nor later. What do you need? Those damn pills? Or something else?"

Minty asked with a knowing glance. Mahone rolled his eyes.

"You know what I want."

He gave a short reply hoping that Minty would get the hint. Minty grinned.

"Pills?"

He asked sarcastically. Mahone put his hands up in frustration and gave Minty a look.

"Listen smartass, I want answers. Is that so damn hard to understand?"

Mahone spat at Minty who had put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Chillax dude, just follow me and my dawgs and all questions will be answered."

Minty started to walk towards the building. He looked back and gave Mahone a follow-me look. Mahone looked around the yard for Michael. There was still no sign of him. He'd disappeared after his visit from God knows whom. Mahone looked forward at Minty who was still standing there waiting for him. Mahone sighed and walked behind him. They walked inside the building and walked up to a locked door. Minty took out a chain that had a key on it. He unlocked the door and they walked inside. This certain room wasn't like all the other rooms in the prison. It was more comfy? Minty went and sat down on one of the soft chairs.

£Nice room."

Mahone commented. Minty pulled out a chair for Mahone.

"Yeah man the Company hooked me up tight!"

Minty laughed and slapped Mahone on the back as he sat down. Mahone scoffed.

"So who exactly are the Company? If it's a they or just one person."

Mahone asked getting straight to the point. Minty cleared his throat and all the men in the room cleared out. Minty shifted in his seat until he was comfortable.

"Well the Company is a secret research facility."

Minty told him. Mahone's eyes widened.

"A what? You men they're the…?"

Mahone was surprised. He had heard many things about the Company. He had also heard stories about secret facilities. He remembered back to the moment when he came face to face with Oscar Shales.

FLASHBACK…

"Oscar"

"Alexander"

The two men nodded at each other. Mahone was face to face with one of the masterminds that had him on the edge for ages. Mahone smiled as he looked at how vulnerable Oscar was right now. He held up his gun and Oscar stepped back.

"Look man, I need to get out of here pronto. They're coming for me!"

Oscar exclaimed. He was looking rather worried. As if Mahone cared.

"They? Who are they?"

Mahone questioned. Oscar looked back again.

"The Company."

Oscar cried. Mahone thought for a moment. He had heard of that name before.

"Why would a Company, the Company, want a rat like you?"

He mocked. Oscar laughed sarcastically. Well he tired to at least.

"Look Mahone, they're a secret research facility, they do stuff to people. People with some abilities, special you could say."

Oscar explained hoping that Mahone would come to his senses. But instead of coming to his senses he delivered another witty line.

"Why would they want you then?"

He asked walking towards Oscar who was now backed up against the wall.

"I have what they want. They'll go through extreme extents just to get me."

Oscar cried. He was scared shit. He just wanted to run away from all this crap.

"You expect me to believe that?"

Mahone held his head back with laughter. He pointed the gun at Oscar.

"You have to believe me, you just have to."

Oscar pleaded. Mahone could only think of one thing to say right now.

"Bullshit."

He said and pulled the trigger.

…END FLASHBACK

"Yo, yo dude?"

Minty snapped his fingers in front of Mahone's face.

"Urm…yeah?"

He said not knowing what to really say.

"I'll start by saying…we need Scofield."

Mahone smiled. He knew Michael was a part of their plan.

"I figured that out by now. Kim always said that he wasn't out in the field unless it was really urgent."

Mahone remembered the time when Michael had locked him up and Kim had to get him out.

"Yeah man. Well Kim paid his dues."

Minty just dismissed the topic of Kim.

"Now little man, listen up. Whatever I say stays between us two. You don't go and tell Scofeild anything. Or else…now hear this…"

Minty threatened before he started his story on the Company and their plans. Mahone just sat back and listened to it all.

* * *

"Bellick."

Michael looked at the man who had tried to make his time in Fox River a nightmare.

"Scofield."

Bellick said his name again. Michael looked at him up and down. He'd been beaten badly. There were scars all over his face and body.

"What are yo doing here?"

Michael asked. Bellick scoffed.

"After you and Mr Macho left I got taken by the police. Then I got put into this shit hole. Then some thugs beat me up. Then they locked me up in this excuse of a cell for a couple of days and a bit."

Bellick told Michael his story. Michael listened and nodded all the way through.

"So what's the plan?"

Bellick asked him. Michael gave him a confused look.

"What plan?"

He asked. Bellick gave him a look.

"Scofield I know you've already concocted a plan to E-S-C-A-P-E."

Bellick spelled it out for Michael. Michael sighed.

"Maybe I do…maybe I don't"

Michael said. Bellick stood up.

"Look college boy neither of us belong here…actually wait…why are you here?"

Bellick asked. Michael patted on the ground and Bellick sat down beside him. Michael began to explain everything that had happened from the moment they left Bellick with the cops.

**

* * *

**

Sara felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She snapped out of her thoughts and jumped up in surprise.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Just wanted to see if you were alright."

LJ was sitting on the other side of the bed. Sara sighed and sat back down.

"I'm fine…why wouldn't I be?"

She told him. LJ could tell that she had been thinking of his uncle.

"So what did he say?"

LJ asked. Sara looked at him.

"What did who say?"

Sara replied looking quite confused. LJ laughed.

"Don't tell me you forgot Uncle Mike already?"

LJ teased. Sara laughed sarcastically and hit LJ with a pillow.

"Oi!"

He shouted. Sara laughed and gave him a triumphant look.

"You should know better than to ask me questions about him. You know he's always on my mind. I wouldn't be able to forget him if I wanted to."

Sara blushed. She felt a bit uneasy in confiding in LJ with this kind of information.

"So Sara, what really happened? Dad didn't tell me the whole story. I mean why did Uncle Mike go to jail? Tell me everything!"

LJ asked her. Sara moved closer to LJ and told her story.

* * *

Jane was sitting down on the couch enjoying a nice cup of coffee. It was exactly what she needed after a hectic day. But what a brilliant day it had been. Actually this week had been brilliant. First there was making progress with LJ. Then Lincoln called up and wanted her to come to Panama. Then there was that moment they had, that wonderful moment. Then there was the fact that she woke up next to him in the morning. They had also made some progress with the Michael situation. Jane smiled as the image of Lincoln's peaceful face from the night before flashed in her mind. She remembered how she felt when she walked into the airport and saw Lincoln's face again. She'd had the urge to run up to him and hug him but at that time she didn't because she thought that their relationship was just professional. She ran her hands over her lips; they were still tingling from the passionate kiss that she had shared with Lincoln. She was sure it was one to remember. She got up and walked over to the window. It was getting dark now. She was getting worried. Lincoln should have been back by now. She took out her cell phone and dialled in Lincoln's number. She waited for him to pick up but he wasn't answering. Jane was getting more and more tense by the minute. She gave up and decided to call someone who would be able to help.

"Hello."

A gruff male voice answered her call.

"Agent Tai. It's Jane, I'd like you to leave your post and go find Lincoln and Sucre. I assume you know where they are. Take Agent Brent with you just in case. Okay bye."

Jane gave Agent Tai his orders and hung up. She sighed.

"I cannot believe this!"

Jane turned around to see a fuming LJ run into the room. A weary Sara followed him.

"LJ calm down."

Sara tried to calm him down. She touched his shoulder he moved away from her.

"Don't touch me! Don't tell me what to do! Don't even talk to me!"

LJ shouted at her. He glared at her. Sara looked into his eyes they were full of hatred…hatred for her. Jane stood in between the two holding LJ back with her arm.

"LJ, Sara what in God's name is going on?"

Jane demanded to know. LJ pointed angrily at Sara.

"Ask her! She's the fucking con! The fucking retard! The slut…the one that made everything go wrong. It's her damn fault so fucking ask her!"

LJ started to throw swearwords at Sara. Each one hit her like a bullet to the head. A few minutes ago she was good friends with LJ. But now he hated her. _'How can this be happening'_ Sara thought. Jane put her hand up.

"LJ that it enough!"

Jane shouted. LJ stopped swearing. Jane never raised her voice unless she was angry.

"You will apologise to Sara now!"

She told LJ. He shook his head in disagreement.

"No way, no fucking way!"

He refused. Sara's face was covered with tears and streaks of mascara.

"He's right, it's all my fault…all my bloody fault!"

Sara screamed and ran back the other way. Jane ran after her but she was too late. Sara had already run into the room and locked the door. Jane could hear her loud sobs from outside. She could also hear Sara smashing things. She turned back to face LJ.

"Why?"

She asked. LJ looked down. He was still angry. Jane walked up to him.

"Tell me why? Give me one reason why you had to bring back all the guilt that she had finally gotten rid of? Does it give you some kind of pleasure?"

Jane asked LJ. He turned around not wanting to face her.

"She deserved it."

He put simply. Jane looked confused.

"What?"

She asked him. He took a deep breath and turned to face her.

"Because she deserved it. She's responsible for what happened to Uncle Mike. Why shouldn't she feel guilty? She deserves it."

LJ explained. Jane looked shocked. She had never seen this side of LJ before. He seemed so…so…selfish.

"How can you say that LJ?"

Jane asked him. LJ shrugged and walked over to the couch. He sat down.

"How can you just blame everything on her without knowing the full story?"

Jane carried on. He switched the TV on and tried to ignore her. Jane rolled her eyes. This kid was tough she grabbed the remote control off him and turned the TV off.

"Listen to me! How can you say that about someone who cares so much about you?"

Jane asked him again. LJ rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"If she cared so much about me then she wouldn't have done what she did."

LJ replied. Jane threw her hands up in surrender.

"She's lost so many people in trying to protect you and your family. And this is how you repay her? By giving her more guilt?"

Jane gave up. She wasn't getting through to LJ. She just sat down and waited for Lincoln to come home.

* * *

"Mami is that you?"

Sucre asked the darkness. He could hear lights sobs coming from a person who was huddled up in the corner. Lincoln had gone to find his aunt who was being kept separate. Sucre walked closer towards the person.

"S-S-S-Sucre?"

The woman stuttered. Sucre sighed with relief.

"Baby it's me."

He held out his arms and a minute later he could feel Maricruz settling down in his arms. He kissed the top of her head and held her tightly.

"I've…I've missed you baby."

Maricruz managed to say between tears. Sucre held her by the shoulders and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"I've missed you too. But now I've found you and everything is going to be okay."

He reassured her and then pulled her back into the safety of his arms. He kissed her lightly on her forehead. Then her cheeks, then the tip of the nose and finally he let his lips settle down on hers. They kissed like they never kissed before.

"Ahem…urm I found your aunt."

Lincoln interrupted and stepped back to show an old lady. She ran up to Sucre.

"This is amazing."

Sucre said as his aunt pulled him into an embrace. His eyes were full of tears. Lincoln smiled, he was glad that Sucre had found his family.

"Who's there?"

A loud voice came from up top. Lincoln walked towards the door and closed it.

"Oh shit."

He cussed. He had forgotten that the place was being kept under supervision.

"Shh."

He held a finger to his lips. He walked over to the door and motioned for them to follow him. They stood behind the door and waited. Lincoln saw a piece of metal on the floor and he picked it up. The door opened and he held the piece of metal tightly.

"When I give the signal, you two run."

He whispered to Maricruz and Sucre's aunt. They nodded in response. Two men entered the room and looked around.

"Run now!"

Lincoln shouted as he jumped on the men. Sucre followed his motion as Maricruz and his aunt ran out. Sucre let go of the man and stood face to face with him.

"You messed with my girl and my aunt. Now it's time to get what you deserve."

Sucre shouted and leapt on the man. Lincoln ran out of the room followed by one of the men. He hid behind a corner and waited for the man to come around. He held a piece of metal in his hand and when he saw the man he whacked him around the head. He left the man lying on the floor unconscious and then went to help Sucre. When he got into the room he saw a smiling Sucre and a badly beaten baddie on the floor.

"C'mon…"

Lincoln said to Sucre as they exited the room. They found Maricruz and Sucre's aunt. They walked towards the ladder and Lincoln went up first just to check if there was no one out there waiting for them. He lifted the trap door and just as he was about to get out he saw two men walking towards them.

"Lincoln? Sucre?"

One of the men called out. Lincoln got out and stood facing the two men.

"Yeah?"

He said not moving from his position.

"It's Agent Tai and Agent Brent. Jane sent us."

Agent Tai told him. Lincoln walked up to them. He recognised them and nodded. He walked up to the trap door and opened it letting Sucre and his family out.

"Urm, Agent Tai can you take Sucre and his family some place safe. Thanks."

Lincoln asked Agent Tai. Sucre looked at Lincoln.

"What's going on?"

He asked, confused. Lincoln rubbed his hand on the back of his neck

"Well let's just put it this way. I'll call you when I need you."

Lincoln told him. He watched Maricruz helping Sucre's aunt.

"Right now you need to be with them."

He pointed at Sucre's family. Sucre grinned and embraced Lincoln in a quick hug before going on to joining his family. Lincoln smiled and walked towards his car.

* * *

Jane sat on the couch next to LJ her head was buried in her hands. She heard the door close and looked up to see Lincoln walk in. He smiled at her she tried to return it.

"What's wrong with you?"

He asked, frowning. Jane sighed. Lincoln walked over to her and sat down.

"Your son…"

She began to say. LJ threw the magazine in his hands on the floor and got up.

"Oi, you pick that up!"

Lincoln scolded his son. He looked back at Jane inviting her to carry on.

"As I was saying your son…"

She started to say but LJ interrupted again.

"Why didn't you tell me Dad? Why didn't you tell me what happened?"

LJ shouted. Lincoln looked at his son with worry and confusion.

"Tell you what?"

He asked. LJ scoffed. He looked towards Sara's door.

"What did you do?"

Lincoln asked LJ. LJ threw his hands up in surrender.

"What did I do? WHAT DID I DO?"

He screamed. Lincoln had never seen his son this mad.

"It's not about what I did Dad! It's about what you did. What SHE did."

LJ carried on. Lincoln assumed he was talking about Sara.

"And what exactly did she do?"

Lincoln asked wanting to know what Sara had done that had gotten LJ this mad.

"Oh don't act as if you don't know. You didn't even bother telling me. You just let me get close to her without knowing that SHE was the reason that Uncle Mike went to jail. He went trying to save that…that…that bitch!"

LJ cried. Lincoln stood up.

"SHUT UP!"

Lincoln silenced his son. Jane got up and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You will not talk about Sara like that. At least you didn't say it to her face."

Lincoln said calming down. LJ looked at the floor and Lincoln's face fell.

"You said that to her? You had the bloody nerve to say that to her!"

Lincoln pointed his finger at his son. Jane tried to get him to calm down.

"Lincoln shouting isn't going to help. Trust me I've already tried."

Jane advised. Lincoln ran his hands over his head like he usually does when in stress.

"So you said these words to her because you thought it was her fault. How much of the story do you know anyway? Or did you just flip after the first line?"

Lincoln asked his son. LJ again looked at the floor. His father was right. He had flipped after Sara had said the first line. He hadn't let her continue. She'd started with "he went to jail protecting me…I shot a man because…" but LJ hadn't let her carry on. Jane looked at LJ and waited for his response.

"LJ?"

She called his name but he looked away. She turned to look at Lincoln.

"She gave up everything she had for us. What your uncle did was purely his choice!"

Lincoln told his son. LJ rolled his eyes like he hadn't heard that one before.

"How long has she been in there?"

Lincoln looked at Jane and pointed to Sara's room.

"Well she ran in her room and hasn't come out ever since."

Jane told him. Lincoln groaned.

"Great now look what you've done LJ. She's probably soaking in guilt. Just go…"

Lincoln cried in frustration. LJ turned around and began to walk towards the door.

"No! You aren't going anywhere until you apologise to her."

Lincoln called out. LJ walked back in with a grunt.

"Listen Dad we wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for her!"

LJ tried to reason with his father. Lincoln scoffed.

"I would be dead if it wasn't for her."

Lincoln said blatantly. LJ's eyes widened.

"What?"

He looked baffled. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yeah that's right. If she hadn't shot that man then I wouldn't be standing before you. Your uncle knew the jails in Panama were harsh so he took the blame. Sara tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen. He did a noble thing even is t had consequences. But we're going to get him out. But he didn't ever want Sara to get hurt like this."

Lincoln explained. LJ sat down. He couldn't believe it. He looked at his Dad and Jane.

"I didn't know. If I did then…"

LJ started to say. Jane shut him up.

"Then what LJ? You wouldn't have said all these words to her? That doesn't help."

Jane asked him. Lincoln put his hand on LJ's shoulder.

"You made a mistake buddy. A stupid one at that, but now you know that you did wrong and you have to make it right."

He advised. He gave a reassuring smile and then walked over to Sara's room.

* * *

"So the Doc shot the guy? Wow didn't know she had it in her being a doctor and all. Especially to protect that big brute you call your bro…"

Bellick began to say but Michael whacked him across the head.

"Don't say a word about Lincoln or Sara. Got that?"

Michael said. Bellick nodded.

"So you got an escape plan?"

Bellick asked. Michael closed his eyes. Somehow Bellick seemed trustworthier than Mahone.

"It's well on its way. But I got a few people on my back."

Michael told Bellick. Bellick smiled as if he knew.

"Hitchhikers? Like that Minty guy?"

Bellick said. Michael gave him a how-did-you-know look.

"Well I said that some idiot locked me in here. That idiot was Minty. He thought I was out cold. But it takes a lot to get me out cold. Besides you hear some interesting things when you pretend to be out cold."

He told Michael. Michael turned to face him.

"Care to elaborate?"

Michael asked. Bellick laughed.

"I thought you would be interested college boy. Well it was about a company?"

Bellick started. This caught Michael's attention. Bellick went on and told Michael everything that he had heard Minty saying.

**

* * *

**

"Sara?"

Lincoln was standing outside Sara's room. He didn't hear a sound.

"Sara open up. I need to know if you're okay. Sara? Sara?"

Lincoln shouted but there was still no response. He waited a couple of minutes.

"I'm fine."

He heard a small voice reply. Lincoln smiled. Sara sounded like a little girl.

"Do you want to talk?"

He asked.

"Nope."

She gave a short reply.

"Well if you need me I'll be in the other room kay?"

Lincoln told her. He didn't get a reply but he got the message. She wanted to be alone. Taking one more look at the locked door he turned away and walked back into the living room. He sat down and waited with LJ and Jane.

**

* * *

**

Sara sat on her bed yet again. Seemed like she was doing a lot of sitting nowadays. This time her eyes were red from crying. She had thought that she had gotten rid of all that guilt but after this afternoon's incident it had come back. LJ was right. She was a bitch. Sara hated herself. If she hadn't come back to Michael then none of this would've happened. Sure they would've been apart but he would've been safe. But then again the agent would have come after him. Sara's head started to hurt. Only one thing would make this better. One person actually. Michael. She longed to hear his voice again. To just hear him again. Even though he had called her a few hours back. It seemed like years to her. Sara stood up and wiped her tears. _'Time to face the music'_ she thought. As soon as she got up and began walking her cell phone started to ring. She ran back over to the bed and picked up the phone.

"Sara."

Michael's deep voice entered her ears. Giving her the strength that she needed.

"Michael I need you."

Sara cried and broke down in tears.

"I really need you Michael."

She said again. Michael wondered what had happened.

"Hey, hey relax. I'm here, even if I'm not next to you, I'm still here."

Michael tried to calm her down.

"So tell me what happened?"

He asked. Sara wiped her tears and sat up.

"Well…"

Sara told him what had happened. Michael just sat back and listened.

"…And I've just spent an hour crying my ass off."

She finished with a little laugh.

"Don't worry he'll coming around."

Michael said. Sara nodded even though she didn't half agree.

"So why did you call me?"

Sara asked. Michael smiled.

"Well I needed to…I needed to hear your voice."

He said shyly. Sara smiled at his embarrassment.

"Mr Scofield you are absolutely divine."

She complimented. Michael smiled with pride.

"Why thank you Mrs Scofield…"

Michael suddenly stopped after realising what he had said.

"Michael it's fine. I like it. Mrs Sara Scofield. Goes nicely right?"

She said. Michael's smile returned to his face.

"Yeah it sounds great…urm…"

Michael began to say something. Sara sensed that there was something wrong.

"What? What's wrong Michael?"

She asked worriedly.

"No nothing. Just that when I get out of here…will you…will you consider y'no well…getting…ahem…married to…to me?"

Michael managed to finish his sentence. Sara's eyes filled up with tears of joy.

"I would…well I would love to be your wife."

Sara answered. Michael smiled a smile that only Sara was able to put on his face.

"Good. Urm the ring. Well when I get out I suppose."

Michael had the ring. It was his mothers but he wanted to give it to Sara at the right time.

"It doesn't matter. I mean it does but y'no…"

She said. Michael smiled.

"Yeah I know."

Michael agreed. Sara got up and walked towards the door.

"Michael I have tog o now. I love you Mr Scofield."

She told him.

"I love you too Mrs Scofield."

Michael said before hanging up. Sara giggled and shut the phone. She got up and walked out of her room. She walked into the living room where LJ, Lincoln and Jane were waiting for her. She had a huge smile on her face.

"You okay?"

Lincoln asked her. All three were a bit confused. She looked happy?

"Yup, totally."

Sara said, he smile still in place. LJ walked up to her.

"Sara…I know I can't do anything to make up for what I said. But I'm sorry if that helps. Also I didn't mean it, I was just angry and…"

LJ was in the middle of apologising. Sara held up her hand and motioned for him to stop. She went up to him and hugged him. He was still confused.

"As long as you don't ever do anything like that again. Apology accepted."

Sara smiled and received a smile from LJ in return.

"So Sara what's with the happy face?"

Jane asked. Sara took a deep breath.

"Well urm…I spoke to Michael…yeah and urm…he asked me a question. Well he proposed to me…and I said…well I said yes!"

She was glowing as she recalled the memories of the conversation she had with Michael. Jane jumped up and hugged Sara. Lincoln and LJ joined in. This day went from the best to worst and back to best. Sara was glad that the end result was the best.

**

* * *

**

Mahone stood by the gate in the yard waiting for Michael.

"C'mon Scofield."

He mumbled. He wanted to get out of here and fast. He didn't care about the whole government conspiracy or the secret testing. He just wanted his life back.

"You ready?"

Michael's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yep let's go."

Mahone said. He felt so excited, so…enthusiastic and hyper.

"Well we can't go."

Michael said. Mahone's face dropped and he stood still.

"We can't go."

He repeated what Michael had said.

"There's been a change of plan. The escape has been put on hold."

Michael informed him. Mahone looked at Michael as if he were crazy.

"No, no, no we go now."

Mahone said. Michael shook his head.

"You can go but I ain't gonna risk it."

Michael said as he walked back into the prison block. Mahone kicked the fence he knew he needed Michael. Otherwise he wouldn't get out.

"Damn you."

He cursed Michael. He kicked the fence again until his anger was partially gone. He took a deep breath and walked back inside. If not now then some other day but he will get out. Mahone sat down and dozed off into a deep sleep.

**

* * *

**


	6. Blast From The Past

**xHelloo...another looong chapter...not as long as the last one though. **

**It took quite a while to write this one because it was a bit tricky...but anyway i hope you like what i've written**

**Please read and review! Thank youx**

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Lincoln awoke to the sound of Jane breathing lightly. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around the room taking in his surroundings. His eyes finally settled on Jane. He smiled as he watched her sleeping. Her chest moved up and down and she had a small smile on her face. Her blonde hair was spread over her pillow and she was curled up in a deep sleep. Lincoln stole one more glance at her peaceful face before getting out carefully. He tiptoed over to the bathroom, collecting a towel as he went. He closed the door quietly and went to turn the shower on. He got rid of his clothes and stepped into the shower. He let the cold, refreshing water run over his hot, frustrated body. Panama was extremely hot, it seemed like the temperature was increasing by day. The weather and the entire running around made Lincoln feel really stressed out. He really needed this shower. Lincoln remembered the good things that had come out of the entire running around. Lincoln smiled as he recalled Sucre's glowing smile after he was reunited with his family. Sucre was so thankful that he called Lincoln at 2 in the morning. Lincoln laughed as he recalled the conversation.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hello?"

Lincoln spoke grumpily. It was two in the morning and Lincoln was tired.

"Hey Linc."

Lincoln sat up as he recognised the speaker.

"Sucre?"

He asked. He thought that Sucre would be busy right now.

"Yeah man. I just called to thank you."

Sucre smiled. Lincoln groaned.

"Not again!"

He pretended to complain. Sucre laughed.

"Man don't act as if you're fed up. I know you love the praise!"

Sucre said knowingly. Lincoln laughed quietly.

"So Sucre, how are your family? All good?"

Lincoln asked wanting to know how things were going.

"Family is good. Maricruz is making tea for my Aunt. She's got a bit of a fever."

Sucre replied. Lincoln felt sorry for Sucre's aunt. She was lovely.

"Oh right. Well I hope that she gets better soon."

Lincoln said.

"Well she would be in a worse state if she was still stuck in that underground shit hole. Thanks to you she isn't stuck there."

Sucre praised him again. Lincoln sighed.

"You don't have to thank me. I did as much as you did. The real person to thank is Jane and her agents. But she's asleep."

Lincoln looked over to Jane who was fast asleep.

"Ay, say thanks to her when she wakes up?"

Sucre asked Lincoln. Lincoln nodded his head.

"Yep sure I will. Now go spend some time with your family and let me sleep!"

Lincoln chuckled. Sucre thanked him again and hung up. Lincoln smiled and fell asleep.

**END FLASHBACK**

Lincoln felt good. He was doing something helpful for once. Sucre needed to be with his family. He needed to be with Maricruz when his child was born. He didn't need to be far away trying to break a guy out of jail. Even if that guy was Michael. Lincoln's thoughts automatically switched towards his baby brother. How long was Michael going to have to stay in that excuse of a jail? Jane had said that a plan was in action. But she didn't tell him what that was. Lincoln knew that Michael knew but neither of them was telling him. What could it be? There was a small knock on the door that made Lincoln snap out of his thoughts.

"Linc? You done yet?"

Jane yawned as she called for him. Lincoln switched the shower off and stepped out. He pulled on a clean pair of boxers and hung the towel on his shoulders. He shaved quickly and then walked out of the bathroom clean and fresh. Jane was sitting on the bed reading a magazine when he walked in the room. She looked up and smirked.

"Linc…just because we're together doesn't mean you can walk up in here with nothing on but your boxers."

She commented. Lincoln chuckled as he walked over to the wardrobe.

"About that I've been thinking…"

Lincoln began to say but Jane cut him off.

"You've been thinking? This should be interesting."

Jane raised an eyebrow and folded her arms. Lincoln snorted and pulled on some pants.

"Well I've been thinking that we should get a bigger place. That way we don't have to share a room. So you won't have to see me in my boxers."

Lincoln grinned as he told Jane his idea.

"You know what that's a good idea…"

Jane said as she walked over to Lincoln and helped him button his shirt.

"…But who said I was complaining?"

She finished. Lincoln smiled and placed his hands on her waist. She smiled as he brought his lips to hers. She welcomed him with an open mouth. All of Lincoln's worries and concerns dissolved as he kissed Jane.

* * *

LJ was sitting on the bed that he shared with Sara. He had been feeling so bad for saying all those horrible things to Sara. He hadn't meant any of them. He was just angry. But it was all a misunderstanding. The worst thing of all was that she had forgiven him so easily. Sure it was nice at the time but then the guilt seeped in. then he wanted her to punish him. But she would always smile and forgive him no matter how hurt she was. How? Why? 

"Why? Why?"

LJ repeatedly hit his pillow. He let all his anger out on the stuffed pillow.

"Ahem…"

LJ turned around to see who was there. He saw Sara standing in the doorway and shook his head before turning around and punching his pillow again. Sara began to worry. What had LJ so worked up? She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Her gesture stopped him punching his pillow.

"LJ, what's wrong?"

Sara asked with concern. LJ looked at her, her eyes were full of worry.

"Why Sara? Why?"

He asked her. Sara looked confused now.

"Why what LJ?"

She asked as she sat beside him. LJ turned away from her.

"LJ?"

She called him but she got no response. She put her hand on his shoulder again.

"It's nothing."

He said and he shrugged her hand off. He was still facing the other way.

"C'mon LJ you can tell me."

Sara wanted him to open up to her. After last night he hadn't talked much. LJ shook his head stubbornly and refused to look at her. Sara's face fell. _'Fine'_ she thought,_' I can be as stubborn as you'. _She got up and walked out without looking back at LJ. As soon as she got up LJ turned to look at her go. He smiled in secret victory. He was glad that she was mad at him. Now all he had to do was keep this up for a few days and then beg her for forgiveness. Then he would feel better. LJ grinned as he gave himself a punishment.

"Hey buddy."

LJ looked up to find his father walking into the room. LJ smiled.

"Hey Dad."

LJ greeted him. Lincoln walked up to the bed and sat down beside his son. He never got to talk to LJ properly. They just never had the time. Lincoln looked up at LJ and automatically noticed that there was something wrong.

"What's wrong?"

He asked frowning. LJ looked away.

"Nothing Dad."

He said. Lincoln made a face and LJ saw it.

"Well you know…"

LJ said not really giving anything away. Lincoln looked confused.

"No I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"

Lincoln asked. LJ sat in silence for a moment. LJ never opened up to anyone nowadays. Well the only person he ever opened up to was Vee. Lincoln frowned as he remembered his high school sweetheart Veronica Donovan. After her death he had vowed that he wouldn't ever look at another woman. So much for that promise, but Lincoln knew that Veronica would've wanted him to move on and be happy. She died trying to make him free and happy. That was a guilt that Lincoln would have to live with for the rest of his life. Lincoln pushed away the thoughts of Veronica and focused on his son.

"C'mon man, you gotta let me in."

Lincoln pleaded. LJ hesitated before speaking.

"Well…why does she always forgive us? Even when we've done the worst thing ever! I mean she should punish us right?"

LJ asked. Lincoln looked confused for a moment but then he caught on.

"By her you mean Sara right?"

Lincoln asked wanting to make sure before he proceeded with his answer. He received a small nod from LJ.

"Well yeah she does that a lot. I don't really know the actual reason but I think it's because we're the only family she has left. We aren't going to leave her but she thinks that if she gives us a reason then we will leave. By forgiving us and making sure we accept the apology she feels better. So LJ don't throw it back in her face, she doesn't like that. Just accept it and move on. Okay?"

Lincoln looked at his son who had both guilt and shock plastered over his face.

"Thanks for the words of advice Dad, I didn't know you had it in you."

LJ smiled and playfully hit Lincoln. Lincoln chuckled as he embraced his son in a hug. At that moment Sara walked in. she noticed the father and so having their moment so she just stood in the doorway smiling.

"Nice isn't it?"

Jane said from behind her. Sara looked over her shoulder.

"Yeah it is."

She said in a dreamy voice. Sara looked back at the pair. She remembered having moments like these with her mother after her father had left.

**FLASHBACK**

"Sara?"

She could hear her mother's worried voice call her from the hallway. She wanted to get out of bed and run to her mother but she stayed in the same position. Her bedroom door opened and the light was switched on.

"Oh Sara…"

Her mother's relived voice replaced the worried one. Louise Tancredi looked around her daughter's bedroom in search of her daughter. She found her Sara sitting on her bed. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Baby…what's wrong?"

Louise asked as she walked towards her daughter's bed.

"Nothing."

She got a short, forced reply. Louise climbed onto the bed and put her arms around Sara.

"Sara baby, you can tell me."

She kissed the top of Sara's head. Sara lifted her head to look at her mother.

"Mommy, Daddy left because of me didn't he?"

Sara confessed. Louise's eyes widened. She held her daughter at arms length and looked at her face. The nine-year-olds eyes were full of sorrow and hurt.

"No. Who told you that?"

Louise asked. Who could have put such a thought into her daughter's fragile mind?

"Well…Daddy said…that…that…"

Sara began to cry.

"He said that it was all…my…my fault. That it didn't w-work out."

Sara's tears flowed like a river. Louise was outraged. How dare he put that thought in Sara's mind.

"No baby. It's not your fault. Mommy and Daddy had some…problems and we just…we just fell out of love. It had nothing to do with you baby."

Louise told Sara who was still crying her eyes out.

"You…you fell out of love? So when you two stopped loving each other does that mean you stopped loving me too? Is that why Daddy doesn't come home?"

Sara asked. Louise smiled as se held her daughter.

"No matter what anyone tells you I will always love you. You are the most important person in my life. Don't forget that. Your father left because he cared more about his career and having a perfect life. But who needs him. You've got me."

Louise reassured her daughter. Sara smiled as she hugged her mother.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Sara?"

Jane snapped her fingers in front of Sara's face.

"Hmm?"

Sara sounded distracted.

"Nothing you just seemed far away for a moment."

Jane told her. Sara leaned against the door still consumed in her own thoughts. After her mother had died she had to go live with her father. Everyday he told her it was her fault.

**FLASHBACK**

Sara opened the front door and stepped into the house she shared with her oh-so caring father. Well since he was away all the time the house was all hers. She dropped her bag on the floor and went into the kitchen. She took out a can of coke and walked into the living room. She found her father standing in the middle of the room.

"Hey Dad."

Sara greeted him. She was half surprised and half happy. He was never around so when he did come home Sara tried to be happy and create a good atmosphere.

"Sara."

Frank Tancredi took his 'daughter's' name. He looked at her up and down and shook his head disapprovingly. This was HIS daughter. What a disappointment.

"What?"

Sara blurted out when she noticed her father's judging looks. Frank felt a volcano erupt in his head. Sara looked at her father and he seemed to turn red.

"Sara Marie Tancredi…"

He began. Sara rolled her eyes. Here we go again.

"…Why is it that every time I do something good. Something worth wile that helps my social status and career. You have to do something equally bad that brings it all down and I'm back to square one!"

Frank bellowed. Sara's eyes widened.

"When you do something good? Dad with all due respect everything you do is for your career. That's not good in my view. You put all your energy and time into your precious career and you forget that you even have a living breathing daughter!"

She yelled at him. Frank put his hand up and she stopped talking. He had that kind of power over her.

"Well thanks to my living breathing daughter my career is going down the drain."

He said receiving a quizzical look from his daughter.

"I received a letter from your school."

He announced. He held up a brown envelope. Sara looked at him.

"So?"

She asked not really getting what he was on about. He always receives letters from her school. Since he is her father. Frank glared at his daughter.

"So, that letter told me something about your grades!"

He said. Sara almost smiled. Almost. If it weren't for the fact that her father was extremely angry, she would've jumped with joy.

"My grades are great Dad! Did you know about that A I got in Biology I mean…"

She rambled on about her biology grade.

"Ahem."

Her father interrupted.

"I know about the A yes very well done. But you received a D in technology!"

Frank scrunched up the envelope that was in his hands. Sara gave him a weird look.

"So what Dad it's only a D and it's only technology."

She stated the obvious. Frank stepped closer towards his daughter.

"Only a D? Only technology? Oh dear God. Sara the media looks at every single thing I do. Every single thing I accomplice and since you're connected to me they look at your accomplishments too. Work with me child! This D has to go."

He explained. Sara stared at her 'father'. He always did this.

"It's a fucking D Dad get over it!"

She swore. Frank looked taken aback since when was his daughter so rebellious.

"I won't get over it Sara. I can't! Just like I couldn't get over the fact that YOU were the reason my career and social status began to drop. Or the fact that YOU were the real reason that Louise and me split up. And YOU and only you were responsible for her death!"

He screamed. Sara put her hands over her ears causing her coke to drop and spill all over the floor.

"STOP IT! That's not true! It's not true!"

She cried. Frank eyed his troublesome teenager.

"Yes it's true and you know it. Child you caused the death of your mother and you'll be the death of me too."

He shouted before walking out leaving Sara alone to cry once again.

**END FLASHBACK**

Tears began to form in Sara's eyes. Seems like her father was right after all. She was the one responsible for his death. Sara remembered the vacant look her father had on his face when she found him…dead.

"You okay?"

Jane's voice interrupted.

"Yeah."

Sara lied. She turned away from the memories ad walked into the living room. Jane followed her and sat down on the couch. Sara took a seat beside her.

"So what exactly did he say?"

Jane asked out of the blue. Sara looked at her confused.

"What exactly did who say?"

She asked. Jane laughed.

"Michael…you know when he proposed…"

She reminded Sara. How could she possibly forget? A smile made it's way up Sara's face.

"Well we were talking and he urm said Mrs Sara Scofeild by accident and being the gentleman he is he apologised. But I told him that I liked it. Yeah I liked it and then he well he proposed! And obviously I said yes. There that's it."

Sara said giving Jane a short summary of the proposal.

"Wow sounds very…romantic?"

Jane couldn't find the right word. But it made Sara laugh.

"Yeah I always imagined getting proposed to on the phone by a con who escaped out of a high-security prison only to land himself back in prison a year later. Yup my dream proposal."

Sara added with sarcasm. Jane laughed.

"Must be nice though. Having someone special."

Jane confessed. Sara gave her a look.

"You're one to talk. I can barely get a good night's sleep with you and Linc in the other room doing God knows what."

Sara teased. Jane fake slapped her.

"We haven't got to that…yet."

Jane blushed. Sara laughed at her embarrassment only to receive another whack from Jane. At that moment Lincoln walked into the room and pulled up a chair.

"Ladies."

He nodded at the women as he turned his attention to the TV. Sara nodded back trying to maintain her laughter whilst Jane just looked away. Lincoln smiled and winked at Jane when he thought Sara wasn't looking. Jane blushed and Sara snorted.

"What?"

Lincoln asked Sara. She looked at him innocently.

"What?"

She repeated what he said. Lincoln looked at her.

"You know what."

Lincoln told her. A smiled played on Sara's lips.

"No what?"

She asked trying to wind him up. It was working because Sara could see hints of red emerging on his face.

"Stop saying that!"

He tried to stay calm. Sara held in her laughter. Lincoln gave her a stare.

"What?"

She said innocently. Lincoln's face turned red in a second.

"All right Miss Polly Parrot. Out you go."

He stood up and walked over to Sara. Jane laughed at his joke. Sara stood up.

"Lame."

Sara commented as she walked out of the room. Lincoln waved her goodbye as she walked out of the room. She stuck her tongue out before closing the door. Lincoln threw a pillow at the door. But the door was already closed leaving the two in privacy. Lincoln looked at Jane and smirked. Jane giggled.

"Honestly…"

She said between laughs. Lincoln sat back down.

"What?"

He put his hands up in fake surrender.

"You know what."

Jane eyed him. He smiled.

"No what?"

Lincoln tried to look clueless.

"Don't start that with me."

She said as she got up.

"Start what?"

Lincoln said as he got up and grabbed Jane by the waist.

"Lincoln."

Jane called his name.

"What?"

He repeated clearly enjoying her annoyance.

"Stop it."

She scolded. He looked into her eyes.

"Stop what?"

He asked the same question again.

"Stop…"

Jane started to say but Lincoln who had placed his lips on hers cut her off.

"…it."

She finished her sentence after they broke apart. Lincoln smiled and walked out of the room leaving Jane to stare after him.

* * *

**In Sona**

Michael awoke to the buzzing of his cell phone. He got u and rubbed his eyes. He must've fallen asleep in Bellick's 'cell'.

"Bellick."

Michael said his name. He sat up and searched the room for the ex-officer. He didn't want Bellick to find out that he had a phone.

"Phone."

Michael got up and searched for the buzzing item. He found the phone in the pocket of his tatty jacket. He took it out and answered the call.

"Hello."

He said.

"Hello sleepy head."

Sara's bright voice greeted him. Michael smiled and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hey, how are you today?"

Michael asked. Sara rolled her eyes, always a gentleman.

"Fine…and you?"

She replied. She wanted to hear a real answer this time. Not a fake one saying he's all right and she shouldn't worry about him.

"Urm as good as I can get…considering."

Michael stopped. Sara felt a wave of guiltiness come over her.

"Michael, I'm so sorry. You know that right?"

Sara apologised. Michael smiled. She was always apologising.

"Sara…you have nothing to apologise for. It was my choice."

He told her. Those few words made some of Sara's guilt fade away.

"Oh right…sorry."

Sara apologised for apologising. Michael laughed and Sara joined in.

"So Mr Scofeild what are you planning today?"

She asked him. Michael looked around the room and smiled.

"Well right now I'm sitting in a dark, dingy room talking to the love of my life. It's dark but when I hear your voice it lights up my world baby."

Michael said. Sara laughed at his corny but sweet line.

"Aww…"

She said. Michael smiled.

"Heh, so what are you doing?"

Michael asked Sara. Sara looked at the three people staring at her from the table.

"Well I'm sitting down with Linc, LJ and Jane at the table. LJ is beating Linc at a game of chess. And now Linc is sulking."

Sara laughed as she watched the father and son. Michael felt sad for a moment. He wished that he were there to witness that game with her. He just wished that he were anywhere but here. As long as he was close to his family. Sara noticed that Michael was quiet.

"Michael…?"

She called his name bringing him back to reality.

"Yes Sara?"

He answered. Sara shivered; she loved it when he said her name in that soft, deep voice of his.

"Nothing I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to talk to LJ."

Sara asked. LJ sat up at the mention of his name. Michael frowned.

"What? You don't want to talk to me?"

He pretended to sulk. Sara laughed.

"I want to talk to you all the time but LJ hasn't spoken to you and he would like to speak to you. He told Linc to tell me that he wanted to speak to you."

Sara explained. Michael frowned again.

"Are you still upset with him?"

Michael asked with concern. Sara sighed.

"Well technically no. We sort of did this morning but then we just stopped."

Sara told him.

"Oh right, well give it to him then."

Michael told her. Sara handed the phone to LJ who was waiting impatiently.

"Uncle Mike?"

LJ spoke into the phone. Michael smiled.

"LJ buddy."

He answered. LJ smiled.

"What's up?"

He asked casually. Michael chuckled.

"Oh nothing. Just sitting in a prison cell talking to you on a forbidden phone. Nothing out of the ordinary. You?"

Michael joked. LJ laughed. It was great to see that his Uncle hadn't lost his sense of humour.

"Urm just beating Dad at chess."

LJ smiled with pride.

"Oi!"

Lincoln shouted. Michael laughed and LJ joined in.

"Well your Dad hasn't beaten anyone in chess."

Michael added. LJ nodded in agreement.

"So…"

LJ began. Michael stayed silent not knowing what to say.

"I miss you."

LJ said.

"Yeah man, I miss you too. I didn't want you to be here and see me like this LJ. The first time was bad enough. After all of this. I didn't want you to feel more alone!"

Michael explained. LJ held back his tears. He wasn't going to cry in front of everyone. Jane put her arm around him.

"Nah Uncle Mike, it's okay I want to be here. It's where I belong. With you and Dad."

LJ wiped the tears away. Michael smiled.

"It's great to have you here. Okay anyone else want to chat?"

Michael asked. LJ looked around the room.

"Well Jane is on the laptop and Dad's in his room sulking. Sara just went out. Something about meeting someone."

LJ told him. Sara meeting someone? Michael frowned. He didn't like the sound of that. But he didn't want to be the paranoid fiancée.

"Okay…I'll call some other time. Bye."

Michael hung up and then stood up. He needed to get out. He walked outside into the yard and found Bellick there.

"Morning Scofeild."

Bellick greeted him. Michael walked with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Bellick."

He nodded at the former C.O.

"So what's the plan?"

Bellick said eagerly. Michael rolled his eyes.

"I figure out the plan…you just wait for your orders. Got that? And when we get out I don't want you tagging along with me. When we get over those walls you're on your own."

Michael sent Bellick one last glare and walked away.

* * *

Mahone walked around the yard. Prison life was tough. You had racist bastards and desperate perverts. No wonder people rarely make it out alive. The thought that disturbed Mahone the most was that how could they let these criminals roam around freely in the prison? It didn't deserve to be called a prison. It was more like a holiday camp for the cons. Luckily none of them were smart enough to break out. Mahone knew each and every one of them thought about it but they would never do such a thing. So that leaves himself and Michael to be the first. After they've gone the security will be increased and none of these suckers will get out. But escaping wasn't all that easy. There was the whole planning thing to do. Plus Mahone had to decide if he should be loyal to Michael or betray him and bring Minty on board. Either way he needed Michael. He was the only one who could get out unharmed. Mahone groaned, life was so much easier before. He had Pam and decisions were easier to make. 

**FLASHBACK**

"Do you have to go to work?"

Pam asked sulkily. She had just gotten married to Alex. It's had been two days and then he got called to go to work. Alex looked at his wife. Her honey coloured eyes looked into his.

"You know I would love to stay but I have to go."

Alex told her. He didn't want to go. He wanted to stay with her. But there was this meeting and he was told to be there.

"Honey…just call up and say you're sick."

Pam had a devious look in her eyes.

"You no I can't…"

Alex stopped in his tracks. Pam was right. It's not like they really needed him. He was just there to take notes. He was feeling a bit down. A smile crept up Alex's face as he reached for the phone. Decision-making wasn't that hard.

**END FLASHBACK**

Yeah decision-making was easier back then. Mahone sat on the ground and looked around the yard. A waste of space is what he thought of the prisoners. They didn't deserve to live. That's why Mahone took the whole FBI/police job in the first place. To take down the bad guys. He had witnessed a man killing someone else for no reason. On that day he had decided that he would protect people and save them from criminals. Mahone looked at his own hands. He had become the exact thing that he had set out to stop. He had killed so many people and what's worse he thought that he was doing the right thing. But he was right? He was protecting his family, so it must be the right thing then. But it still didn't count as an excuse. He shot Oscar, he could've helped him but he didn't. He shot David 'Tweener' Apolskis. He was only a kid. Well barely and adult. But Mahone didn't show any mercy. Then there was Haywire. Whom Mahone had pressured into jumping off the tall tower thing. Finally C-Note. He blackmailed him and then tried to get him to commit suicide! He was a monster. Bent on keeping his family safe and that stupid Bill Kim happy. At least he was gone now. Mahone buried his head in his hands. He didn't want to end up like this. But if he went down then so would Minty. Mahone didn't want to be responsible for making Michael put such a man back on the streets. Michael needed to get out. He was young and had a whole life ahead of him. But before Mahone went ahead with any sort of plan he had to contact Pam and Cam. He needed to tell them he loved them. He missed them a lot. Tears came into Mahone's eyes but he wiped them away the minute they began to surface. He looked up and saw Minty heading his way.

"Mr Mahone done my job yet?"

Minty asked as he approached the ex-agent.

"Nope."

Minty replied taking his head out of his hands.

"Listen yo, I need to get out of here. You got that?"

Minty pointed an angry finger at Mahone. Mahone stood up.

"I got that…yo."

Mahone said as he lowered Minty's finger.

"Good cause if you didn't then we'd have a problem."

Minty told him while cracking his knuckles.

"We don't have a problem."

Mahone stared at the empty sky.

"Good man."

Minty slapped him on the back and began to walk away.

"But…"

Mahone started to say. Minty turned around.

"But…you have to find a way for me to communicate with my family."

Mahone told Minty. Minty just grinned.

"It's called a cell phone my brother! You know you speak from one end and someone else replies from the other end! Technology is awesome enit!"

Minty tried to be sarcastic. Mahone just laughed sarcastically.

"Don't worry yo, it's done."

Minty gave him one more slap on the back before walking away and entering the building. Mahone sighed. Time to get down to business. He looked around the yard and spotted Michael. He was sitting on a bench staring at the sky. Mahone walked over to him.

"Scofield!"

Mahone waved at him. Michael rolled his eyes and put on a fake smile.

"Mahone."

He said in a less enthusiastic voice. Mahone came and parked his ass next to Michael.

"So how is everything?"

Mahone asked cheerily. Michael stared ahead not making any eye contact.

"It's good."

He replied. Mahone nodded as they sat in silence. Michael silently prayed for him to leave. Mahone tried giving his fake friends act another go.

"So partner. How's the plan coming along?"

He asked breaking the silence that Michael wanted to maintain.

"Okay."

Michael just gave him a one-word answer. Mahone groaned silently. Michael wasn't cooperating. Ever since he came back from that visit from God knows whom he was acting a bit strange. Somewhat secretive and Mahone hated it. He didn't like it one bit. He got up and walked off. If not now then later, but Michael will have to tell him.

* * *

Sara walked out of the apartment smiling. It was the first time she'd felt hope. Everything was going great. Lincoln and Jane seemed to be hitting it off, literally. Also Sucre had reunited with his family. On the other hand LJ was being quite difficult but he is after all a teenager. She hummed as she made her way to the 'Los Mariscos Café' where she was meant to meet an old friend. Well actually it was Bruce but he was still a friend. After all the excitement last night Sara thought that she'd go to bed earlier. She walked into the room and her phone started to ring. She picked it up and found out that it was Bruce. He called to tell her that he found someone who would be able to help with this whole Sona situation. Then they arranged to meet up at this café at one. Sara opened the doors and entered the beautifully decorated café. She went up to the front desk and they told her to sit at one of the reserved tables. She sat down and waited for Bruce. A waitress brought her a glass of water while she waited. A few minutes later she saw a familiar face. 

"Bruce."

She greeted him with a hug.

"Sara, nice to see you again."

He said. They broke apart and sat down.

"So who's this friend?"

Sara asked getting straight to the point.

"Well he's not really a friend. More like someone who wants to make things right."

Bruce hinted. Sara raised her eyebrow.

"Bruce who is it?"

Sara wanted to know.

"No not now Sara. When we get back to the States."

Bruce told her. Sara sat back in her seat.

"Why the secrecy?"

She asked. Bruce sighed.

"Well he doesn't want to be found. But he does have something that'll help. He also says that he has a surprise that the brothers will like."

Sara's eyes widened. _'A surprise'_, the thought lingered in her mind.

"Okay so when do I meet this guy?"

Sara wanted to know.

"Well you'll have to fly back to the States with me and we'll have to arrange a meeting. Well for starters you have to tell me if you're definitely coming so I can book a flight now. You should go back and ask Lincoln. Then call me and tell me what you've decided on doing. But now let's eat!"

Bruce smiled at Sara. Sara laughed as he called the waitress and told her their order. While he was doing this Sara pondered on how she would tell everyone that she has to leave. How would they take it?

* * *

Jane was sitting on the living room couch looking at her laptop screen while drinking a cup of coffee. She was trying to find information on the Company. Then she remembered that she had called a friend and had her mail a package to her. She went into the room she shared with Lincoln and unlocked one of the drawers. Inside was a memory stick. She went back into the living room and stuck the memory stick into the laptop. The memory stick contained information on the Company. Not their plans but who worked for them. All the articles and information the Company had stored in their database. Jane took a sip of coffee and scrolled through the list of names. She came across Aldo Burrows. Tears formed in her eyes. He had been like a father and friend to her. They were quite close and very protective of each other. He had told her everything from his horrible childhood to how he ended up working at the Company. He left wanting to do good. And work to make his children live a better life but he just made it worse for them. He had to live with that guilt. Until one day he decided that he wasn't going to sit back and watch the Company ruin his children's lives. Then he went to help Lincoln. He was doing the right thing and then he got shot. Jane wiped her tears away and found Minty's name. She clicked on the file and looked through the information on Minty. Jane found an article on Minty she read through it and learned that he had been arrested in Panama for trying to kidnap some children. He was a sick man and he still is. The Company must have got rid of all the outside information on Minty. They wanted him to disappear and not be found. Until now. Jane went back to the page with the list of names. She found Lincoln's name on it. 

"Lincoln?"

She questioned herself. She clicked on the file and found his medical reports, criminal record, school reports and such. Why did the Company need all this? The people he used to hang around with and the places he used to hang at. Then it came to her. They needed all this to frame Lincoln. Jane wandered if Michael's name was on the list. She was right his name was there. She clicked on the file and all she found was medical reports and notes from his psychiatrist. Then she realised why they needed all this. They needed Michael for his LLI. They wanted to experiment on him.

"Oh my God."

Jane put her hand over her mouth. Michael was in real danger; if he escaped with Minty then he would be taken away to wherever this secret research facility is located. They needed to get him out pronto. Jane needed to find someone who would be able to help on such short notice. She found her cell phone and decided to call an old…friend back in the States.

"Hello…"

A female voice answered her call.

"Hello. Is this Agent Daniels?"

Jane asked wanting to be sure.

"Yes, is that Jane?"

Agent Daniels replied. Jane smiled.

"Yes it is. I'm calling you in need of help."

Jane said. She needed all the help she could get and Agent Daniels was the best of the best.

"Well you're in luck, I just finished my last mission so I'm free."

Agent Daniels told Jane. Jane relaxed a bit.

"That's great. You know that memory stick you sent me a couple of days back. Well I hope you looked at all of the information. Because I need you to come down to Panama. I have a…special job for you."

Jane couldn't find the right words.

"Well I'll get right on it."

Agent Daniels always shows determination. Jane began to explain what she wanted the agent to do. After explaining Jane hung up. She switched off her laptop and lay back on the couch. This whole situation was such a sudden rush. At first she thought that she was working for a normal company whose only troubles were financial. But then she found out that they were some kind of whacked out research facility. Jane and Aldo had resigned instantly. Of course the Company had targeted them and tried to take them down. But Jane and Aldo had been in the dark for a while. Until Aldo found out about his sons. Then came the entire running and the whole conspiracy. It was all a headache. Jane sighed. It would be nice to go back home right about now. Jane used to live in England with her parents. She was an only child but she never complained. Her parents were excellent but they got divorced. Jane wanted to go to the States with her father because she had the chance of getting a better education and job. She often visited her mother back in England. Obviously her mother had found another man so Jane didn't worry about her being alone. Her father died a couple of years ago so Jane had decided to go back to England. But then she got offered a job at the Company. Then obviously everything went downhill from there, but things were beginning to look up. Lincoln had entered her life. Jane used to laugh at the idea of love but now she thinks it isn't that crazy after all. She remembered some of her past boyfriends. They were just guys, none of them were special to her. Just someone for her to get attached to for a while. She didn't think much of them because she was always a strong independent woman. But after she met Lincoln Burrows the independent part flew out of the window.

"Hey."

A gruff gentle voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey Linc."

She greeted Lincoln as he walked into the room. He sat down and put his arm around her.

"What's wrong? You look…stressed."

Lincoln said as he gently rubbed her am.

"Yeah I am stressed. I need to go see Michael. Change of plan."

She said as she got up Lincoln pulled her back down.

"I want to go with you Jane. I need to see him."

He pleaded. Jane looked at him.

"You can't."

She said. Lincoln looked away.

"I'll see what I can do."

Jane announced. She didn't want Lincoln to be upset. He looked at her and smiled.

"Well I think we should go now."

Lincoln told her. She nodded in agreement. They stood up and walked out of the room. Jane went to start the car. Lincoln went to find LJ.

"LJ!"

He called for his son.

"Yeah Dad?"

LJ answered.

"ME and Jane are going out. We'll be back in a while. Wait here for Sara. Okay?"

Lincoln told him.

"Yeah okay."

LJ replied. Lincoln picked up his jacket and walked out of the front door. He sat in the car and they made their way over to Sona.

* * *

Sara said goodbye to Bruce and then made her way back towards the apartment. She was glad that Bruce had come to see her. He was like a second father to her. Always around when her real father wasn't. He usually came in handy as well. Like today! He cared about her a lot and gave her the attention she deserved. She smiled as she took out her keys and opened the door to her apartment. 

"Jane, Lincoln, LJ I'm home."

She called out. No one answered her call.

"Jane?"

She called for Jane but there was still no reply.

"Lincoln?"

She called as she went into Lincoln's room but there was no one there. She searched the rest of the apartment but she didn't find anyone. In the end she gave up and walked towards the room she shared with LJ. She went inside and she saw that the balcony door was open. She walked towards the door.

"LJ?"

She called. She walked out onto the balcony and found the nineteen-year-old smoking a cigarette. She stepped closer and touched his shoulder.

"Sara!"

He seemed startled. She looked down at the fag he was holding. He followed her gaze and sighed. He put out the fag and walked back into the apartment. Sara followed him.

"LJ what was that all about?"

She demanded to know why he was smoking. LJ continued walking away.

"Nothing."

He replied. He went into the living room and switched on the TV. Sara went and switched it off.

"Lincoln Burrows Junior you tell me why you were smoking right now!"

Sara put her foot down. LJ looked a bit taken aback.

"Just."

He shrugged. Sara cried out in frustration.

"Just? LJ no offence but people don't 'just' smoke for the sake of it. Especially people like you. Now stop being stubborn and tell me."

She shouted at him. LJ took a deep breath.

"Alright, alright I'll tell you…"

LJ gave in. Sara smiled at her victory.

"Well…?"

She motioned for him to continue.

"I'm just really stressed out okay!"

LJ cried. Sara looked confused.

"Why?"

She asked. LJ gave her a look.

"Why? WHY? You're actually asking me that? My Uncle is in a whacko jail and he might not survive…me and my family are being targeted by some lowlife scum's who don't have a life. And you're just standing there asking me why!"

LJ exclaimed. Sara felt sorry for LJ he had a lot on his plate.

"Don't stress LJ. It'll be fine, just have a little faith."

She quoted Michael and Lincoln. LJ scoffed.

"I've been told that since I was born! 'Have a little faith buddy',"

He mimicked.

"But look where it's gotten me. I'm sitting in a dingy apartment! My mother is dead my step-dad is dead even Vee is dead! I have no social life, no friends and my education has flopped. I'm what they call a social reject and a complete retard!"

LJ screamed.

"STOP!"

Sara raised her voice. How can he beat himself up like that?

"You are NOT a social reject or a retard. You're just a kid LJ. You're a normal teenager. It's not your fault that some people chose to mess with you and your family. But by sitting here and taking pity on yourself you're giving in. you should stand up for what's right LJ! I used to beat myself up over this whole situation. I used to tell myself it was my fault or that it was Michael's fault. But the truth was that it was that damn Company's fault. So I decided that I would bring them down. Tancredi style."

Sara showed some bravery. LJ was surprised.

"What DID you find out then?"

He asked curiously.

"Oh one of my contacts found a man who will be able to get Michael out of Sona with no hassle whatsoever. Then we can worry about the Company. But for now I need to get him out safely. I need to Jane and Linc before they do something big."

Sara told LJ.

"Oh they went somewhere but they didn't tell me where."

LJ said. Sara nodded her head and walked away, LJ followed her wanting to no more.

* * *

Michael was sat on the bench…alone for once. He had been in Sona for around two weeks and things didn't get any better. Bellick was now part of the escape and he wouldn't leave Michael alone. He wanted to know everything. Michael was glad that Bellick hadn't followed him outside. With Bellick hanging around Michael was unable to think and plan. Then Mahone comes along and tries to play best pals with him. Michael was so glad that he had found out about the whole Minty/Mahone situation beforehand. He had seen the way they were always so secretive, he should've known from the start that he wouldn't be able to trust Mahone. Michael was planning on getting out of prison but without the company of Bellick, Minty and Mahone. He didn't want to be responsible for putting such men back on the street. 

"SCOFIELD!"

A guard appeared at the gate. Michael jumped off the bench and walked towards him.

"You got a visitor."

The guard said. Michael was confused.

"A visitor?"

Michael questioned. Surely it couldn't be Jane. She was supposed to come tomorrow. He followed the guard out of the yard and into the same small room as before. When he walked in uncuffed he saw a worried Jane and an impatient Lincoln.

"Jane…Linc…"

He said their names. Lincoln looked up and smiled.

"Michael!"

Lincoln ran over to his baby brother and held him close.

"Linc…what are you doing here?"

Michael asked. Lincoln pulled away.

"Gee I'm fine Mike. Thanks for asking."

He said sarcastically. Michael smiled.

"Sorry…but seriously what are you doing here?"

Michael asked again. Lincoln looked over at Jane.

"A change of plan."

Was all he said. Jane turned around and walked up to Michael. Her eyes were full of worry and fear.

"Jane what happened…what's wrong?"

Michael asked her. Jane looked away.

"Urm Minty…well I-uh suppose I should start from the beginning. You'd better sit."

Jane led the two men towards the three seats that had been put there for them.

"Well I called up a…friend who had some information on the Company. Not their plans but information on the Company and it's staff in general. The data was stored on this memory stick and it was sent to me. I looked through it and found everything on Minty. He used to work for the Company in the States. He was an intelligent man and focused more on biology science and all that. He liked to experiment on things, animal's…people. Until he was jailed in Chicago for illegal operations. He escaped with the infamous Oscar Shales. Oscar had LLI as well. He was able to break out just like you. With every single component revised. Minty went with him and he knew about the LLI he was interested in how it worked. So he tried to kidnap Oscar and take him in for experimenting. Obviously he failed because Agent Mahone already shot Oscar. Minty was unable to get his hands on him. So he came to Panama. In search of new…lab rats. He was jailed for kidnapping children. But not just any children. Children with special abilities you could say. He was going to experiment on them but he failed. So he's been stuck in Sona for years."

Jane explained. Michael and Lincoln looked at each other. They couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Then after knowing all of that I decided to take a look at all the people on the list. I found your name on it Lincoln…"

She said. Lincoln's eyes widened.

"What the fuck? My name?"

He questioned.

"Yeah your name. This whole conspiracy wasn't just by accident. Or thought up at the time. It was planned from the beginning. They had everything on you. Medical reports, school reports, whom you used to hang around with…you name it they had it. They analysed every step. Then I wondered if Michael's name was on the list. So I looked and…it was there. They had all your medical reports, all your school grades and such. Plus notes from your psychiatrist. All about your…"

Jane was unable to carry on. Michael gulped.

"…LLI."

Michael finished off her sentence.

"They wanted to use-use me as a guinea pig for their experiment."

Michael couldn't believe it.

"But why me? I mean how did they know?"

He asked curiously.

"Well as you know Aldo used to work there. They knew everything about him because they keep tabs on each member of staff's family. When they found out about the death of your mother they started to keep tabs on both of you. Michael they knew what happened with your foster father and everything else. They gave you extra attention when they found out about your seizures. Then they found out about your LLI when they received a copy of your medical reports. Then the whole framing Lincoln thing came into hand. They monitored your every move. Just to see what you would do. If you escape with Minty they're going to take you away and-and experiment on you."

Jane told the horrific truth to the brothers.

"Experiment on him my ass. Just let the fuckers try."

Lincoln said angrily. No one was experimenting on his little brother. Not while he was around. He would bring them down no matter what.

"S-So what do we do now?"

Michael asked weakly. So many things were running through his mind. He didn't know what was what. For once in his life he was hopeless and didn't know what to do.

"Mike?"

Lincoln called him. Lincoln could see the colour fade away from his brother's face.

"You okay?"

Jane asked. Michael nodded slowly.

"S-So what do we do now?"

He asked again. Jane ran a hand through her hair.

"Well we need to get you out. Now I need you to listen carefully. There's been a change of plan. I had to call for some…back up."

Jane explained. The two brothers sat down and listened as Jane told them her new plan.

* * *

"Come on Jane…pick up." 

Sara cried out in frustration. She had been trying to contact Jane for over an hour now. _'Where could they have gone?'_ She thought. LJ was in the kitchen trying to make himself something to eat.

"Aah!"

He screamed. Sara forgot about Jane and the phone and ran into the kitchen.

"What happened?"

She asked. She looked on the floor. There was an unfinished omelette lying on the floor and the frying pan was next to it. She looked at LJ who was busy sucking on his index finger.

"I dwopped le pan."

He said while sucking his finger. Sara sighed and went to pick up the pan.

"It's hot!"

LJ cried before she touched it. Sara rolled her eyes. _'Thanks for the tip Captain Obvious…'_ Sara thought. She picked up the pan with a cloth and put it under the tap. She grabbed LJ and put his finger underneath the running water.

"20 minutes."

She told him. He nodded his head and she walked out. She tried to ring Jane again but there was still no response.

"Damn it!"

She kicked the couch. She needed to tell them what she had found out.

"It had to be done Linc."

Jane's voice came from outside. Sara snapped out of her thoughts and ran towards the front door.

"Where have you been?"

She asked them as they walked in.

"Urm we went to see Michael."

Jane told her as she hung her jacket.

"Why?"

Sara questioned. Jane closed the front door and walked pat Sara. Sara turned to Lincoln.

"Well…?"

She looked at him with her arms crossed.

"Sara we had to meet Mike. Change of plans and I still need to talk to Jane about that…"

He said. Sara raised her eyebrow.

"Cha-"

Sara began to say but Lincoln pushed past her.

"Lincoln!"

She shouted as she ran after him.

"Jane! About these change of plans…"

He said as he took a seat next to Jane.

"Linc like I said it had to be done…"

she told him. Sara walked in and listened to the pair arguing.

"But a girl! Jane a girl!"

Lincoln exclaimed. _'Girl?'_ Sara thought.

"What gir-"

Sara began to ask.

"She's the best though! We need the best."

Jane cut Sara off.

"Best shmest. I don't care if she was the fucking Queen of England She's still a girl!"

Lincoln explained angrily. Jane sighed.

"Bu-"

She began.

"ENOUGH!"

Sara yelled. Both Lincoln and Jane stopped talking and looked at Sara.

"Gee Sara you didn't have to yell."

Lincoln said while touching his ear.

"Thank you for the irony Linc."

She said receiving weird looks from the couple.

"It doesn't matter…what matters is that I've found someone that can get Michael out of Sona without any hassle. Isn't that good?"

She grinned as she told them. Both Jane and Lincoln looked shocked.

"Well you could've told us that before!"

Jane sighed.

"Well I tried. First you weren't at home and you weren't answering the phone. Hang on a minute. Why did you go to see Michael? And what's this about a girl?"

Sara asked. Raising an eyebrow at the guilty party.

"Well urm…"

Jane started. Sara sat back and listened to what Jane had found out and what had happened in Sona.

* * *

Michael was let back into the yard. His head was spinning with all the newfound information. He had always known that the conspiracy was big but not as big as Jane explained it to be. Emergency precautions had to be taken. Half of Michael doubted the plan but the other half depended on it. With all this new information his mind wasn't in its usual state. He felt so confused, mistreated and used. His whole world had been turned upside down. If he ever came face to face with the owner of the Company that he would beat him so hard that… 

"Tat man."

Michael winced as he heard Minty's sick voice.

"What do you want?"

He asked coldly.

"What I can't come to see you without wanting…something."

Minty tried to act innocent. Michael knew it was all a drama.

"You know the whole innocent act doesn't really work on a big bulk like you."

Michael turned to face Minty. He saw the anger in the other mans eyes. Minty glared at him and Michael returned the look.

"You think you're funny tat man?"

Minty questioned.

"Not really just a tad sarcastic."

Michael said with a slight grin.

"You're testing my patience tat man."

Minty pointed an angry finger at him.

"You know tat man sounds really…corny. You need to think of better nicknames. Of course that would help is you knew more words. No offence but your vocabulary doesn't really run that high. It just varies to slang. Try using Standard English once in a while."

Michael mocked. Minty clenched his fits.

"Well I might not know many words but I do know how to use these."

He looked down at his fists. Michael's eyes widened as Minty's fist came into contact with his jaw.

"Now, now play nice."

He scolded. He kicked Minty in the stomach and sent him flying towards the fence.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners?"

Michael's voice was dull and emotionless. It was a whole different side to him. A side that only displayed his anger.

"What did you say Scofeild."

Minty said as he pushed Michael back and regained his ability to stand.

"Oh back to second names now are we."

Michael said as they charged at each other. All the other men including Bellick and Mahone stood around them looking to see who would make it. The two men broke apart. Michael wiped his bloody nose and took a stance. Minty grinned as he wiped the bloody sweat off his forehead. Both men had done equal damage to one another.

"I have a surprise for you Scofield, one I guarantee you won't like."

Minty laughed as he pulled out a knife. Michael's stomach flipped over and he felt a hint of fear. But he didn't let it show.

"Bring. It. On."

He said. Minty shrugged and charged at him with full speed. Michael stepped away but Minty didn't change his course. Instead he ran past Michael and the next thing he heard was a scream. He turned around and saw Minty with a knife stabbed into Bellick's stomach. Minty pushed the knife in further knowing that Bellick was associated with Michael.

"Stop it!"

Michael shouted. Bellick was screaming with pain.

"Fine!"

Minty said as he took the knife out. He walked up to Michael.

"But let this be a reminder to you Scofield. If I didn't need you alive that there would've been you."

He whispered so only Michael could hear.

"You won't be getting out of here whether I'm dead or alive."

Michael told him. Minty scoffed as he walked away. The crowd backed off and went about their own business again. Michael ran over to the weeping Bellick.

"I'm sorry…I'm s-so sorry."

He cried.

"GUARDS! SOMEONE HELP!"

He yelled but no one came.

"G-G-Get out…b-b-break out…b-be-"

Bellick uttered his last words and then laid still. Michael closed Bellick's eyes and then walked away. This was the last time anyone was going to get killed over this conspiracy. Time to get things done. Michael had a determined look in his eyes as he walked away.

* * *

"So when does this plan take action?" 

Sara asked wanting to know all the details. She needed to stop it now.

"Well it's already in motion. I can't do anything to stop it. Nothing…"

Jane sighed. This was just great, she had endangered an agent for no reason.

"If this friends of yours, I mean Bruce's friend, can get Michael out then I bet he can get her out as well."

Lincoln said. Sara looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah I bet he could…"

She stood up and ran into her room. Lincoln smiled at Jane.

"Linc I endangered an agent…a friend."

She looked at him. Lincoln held her close.

* * *

Sara dialled in Bruce's number. 

"Hello."

He answered the call.

"Hey Bruce. It's Sara."

She said.

"Sara! So what did you decide on then?"

He asked so he would be able to book the tickets.

"Well I talked it over with Lincoln and Jane and they agreed. They said I should go and try to make things easier. So book me a ticket Bruce!"

She said. Bruce laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Make that two tickets…"

A voice came from behind her. Sara turned around to find LJ standing in the doorway.

"Urm Bruce I'll call you back in a minute."

She hung up and turned to face LJ.

"Listen LJ you can't come…"

She started to say. LJ came closer.

"Why not? You said I should stand up for what's right and I am. I want to come and make things right!"

He explained. Sara smiled at his bravery.

"Okay…ask Lincoln first though."

She told him. LJ smiled.

"Already have…in fact he suggested it."

He said. Sara dialled in Bruce's number…again.

"Hey Bruce. Make that two tickets…yeah…okay…see you tomorrow then."

Sara hung up. She smiled at LJ.

"Well it's done. Now that you got what you wanted does that mean that your days of stubbornness and self pity are over?"

She asked. LJ sat down.

"Yes they are…way over!"

LJ grinned at her.

* * *

Michael was sitting in the halls of the prison. He was wondering when Jane's plan would take action. Then all of a sudden a bright light hit Michael nearly blinding him. He got up to see what was going on. They front gates to Sona re-opened and a there was a new con in town. Michael shook his head and went out into the yard. The other cons stayed and stared with fascination at this new beauty. She walked down the hall and her stiletto heels clicked as she took another step. Her lips formed into a seductive smile as she walked past each con. Her silky brown hair hung lose by her shoulders. She had a tight black halter-top on covered by a leather jacket. Her trousers stuck to her legs making her curves visible. Her look finished off with some stylish shades. She walked out into the yard and let the daylight shine over her creamy complexion. 

"Damn girl."

A voice came from behind her. She turned around to find a freakishly large man staring at her profile.

"Yes?"

She asked taking off her shades. Revealing her glistening green eyes.

"You…new here baby?"

He tried to talk seductively. She sighed, it must've been a long time since this guy communicated with another woman.

"Yup."

She told him. He rubbed his hands together.

"Oh yeah baby…fresh meat."

He said. His eyes searched her body. Taking in every curve and angle. He licked his lips looking forward to…

"Forget about it boy. You ain't getting none of this."

She snapped her fingers in his face and walked off.

"I don't think so baby."

He said and made a grab for her. Normally she would've flipped him over in a second. But since he was HUGE she was defenceless.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you how to treat a lady?"

A deep masculine voice got the attention of the freaky man.

"Scofield."

He turned around and glared at the handsome, well-built man standing inches away from him.

"Minty. Let. Go."

Michael said. Minty laughed. His grip on the girl loosened and she flipped him over like a piece of meat.

"Wrong move buddy."

She said and stepped over him. Minty grunted and ran off feeling really humiliated. She walked up to Michael and stared at him. All of a sudden she smiled at him.

"Michael Scofeild…it's great to see you again."

She said. Michael looked confused. He took one more look at the girl standing before him and his eyes nearly fell out of their sockets.

"Charlie?!?!"


	7. Progress

**Omg! This took ages to write..and it was 28 pages in word!!!**

**so i hope you enjoy because i worked exra hard on it**

**aishahx**

* * *

"Charlie?!?!"

Michael asked in shock. He looked at her up and down again just to make sure that it was her and it was. She smiled at him.

"Yup you remembered me."

She said. Michael couldn't believe it. His best friend from university was standing right in front of him in the most horrific prison ever.

"You okay Michael?"

Charlie asked. She knew he was going to be shocked but she didn't expect him to not say anything. This was not the Michael she knew in university.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine…"

Michael managed to say. It had been 15 years since he had last seen Charlotte Daniels. They studied together in university. Eventually they went their separate ways. Michael always assumed that he would see her again but not like this and certainly not here. He looked at her again. She had changed a lot.

"Urm…you don't look fine. I guess I'll just give you a moment."

She said as she began to walk away. He was less talkative than before. He had changed a lot. He'd gotten taller obviously and he was more built than before. Michael snapped out of his trance and ran after Charlie. He tapped her on the shoulder.

"Wait…I was just…surprised I guess. But I'm fine now. Charlie what are you doing here?"

He asked. Charlie took a deep breath.

"I'm here to get you out…Jane sent me."

She said. Michael's eyes widened. _'Jane sent me'_ her words repeated themselves in his mind. _'Jane sent her…no way…'_ he thought.

"So you're Jane's friend. The best agent ever? Sweet, innocent Charlotte from my past. Oh God."

Michael said. This day just got worse by the minute.

"Well I'm still sweet but not as innocent as I was back then."

She gave him a sweet smile. Michael couldn't think of anything else to say so he just smiled back. But inside his world was falling apart. Not that she was here things would get even more hectic than before.

"So…are you just going to stand there like a lemon or come give me a good-to-see-you-again hug?"

She said. Michael gave a small laugh as he pulled his former best friend into a hug.

"Okay, so now I begin my mission."

Charlie said. Michael nodded and showed her the way to one of the unoccupied rooms. He looked at all the cons as they walked past. Each and every one of them was looking at Charlie. Michael glared at them as if to say 'back off'.

"You know you don't talk as much as you used to, back then I could never get you to shut up."

Charlie laughed as she remembered the times she had to smack Michael over the head to get him to close his mouth.

"Well a lot of things have changed."

Michael replied. They stopped at one of the locked doors and Michael opened it up. He motioned for Charlie to enter first.

"Always the gentleman."

Charlie muttered as she entered the room. Michael went in after her and closed the door behind him.

"So how do you know Jane? And when did you start working as an…agent."

Michael asked. He wanted to know how she came about this 'mission'.

"Well at first I had no idea what I was going to do. You knew exactly what you wanted to do. So I jumped from one job to another. But then I met Jane at this function thing. We became friends and got offered a job at the same company. That company was 'the Company'. When Jane and your Dad left I stayed because they needed an inside person. I used to steal information and everything before I got caught. I had enough time to upload my findings onto a memory stick and get out. Then obviously the Company came after me and I had to go into hiding. I contacted Jane and she made sure that I was at a safe place then I started my training. I did whatever I had to do to become the best I could be. I heard about what happened to you and Lincoln so I just had to help. I called Jane and she asked me for the memory stick. I sent it to her and then I got another call from her. Saying that she needed an agent to go undercover. Since I'm the best she said I should go and well here I am!"

Charlie laughed as she told him her story. Of course she left out the bits about her starving and always on the run but Michael had enough on his mind by the looks of it. He smiled at her but she could see through it. His body and mind was here but his heart and soul was elsewhere.

"So who's the lucky girl?"

She asked knowingly. Michael looked up and smiled she could always tell what was going on with him.

"How do you know there's a girl?"

He asked grinning.

"It's written all over your face. Besides Michael we used to be best friends nobody knows you like I do."

She told him. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Sara."

He said breaking the silence. Charlie looked at him.

"What?"

She asked confused.

"Her name. Is Sara…Sara Tancredi daughter of the late governor Frank Tancredi. Also the doctor in Fox River Penitentiary. I used to have to visit her daily in the prison. I faked being diabetic to get into the infirmary. I had to use and manipulate her to get into the room to do what I needed to. Everyday I would flirt with her and as the days went by I began to have feelings for her. That's when I realised meeting her was the only time of the day that I looked forward to. All because of her. Obviously things didn't go well after the escape. But we got through it all, then we finally got to be together and then well you know what happened. So nowadays I just sit here thinking of her. It's quite sad actually."

Michael finished. It felt nice to open up to someone. Charlie smiled.

"Well it might be sad to you but it seems like true love to me. She's a lucky girl to have someone as caring and sweet as you for a lover."

Charlie said. Michael smiled at her. She was always good at cheering him up.

"So let's get to work on getting us out of here!"

He said. Charlie took out a pen and paper from her jacket pocket.

"Yes let's"

**

* * *

**

"Okay then we're all set."

Sara walked into the living room dragging a couple of suitcases with her. She was told to pack light but she didn't know what to take and what not to take. So she just packed a whole lot of things. Lincoln's eyes widened as he saw her drag in the bags.

"Talk about packing light."

Lincoln said sarcastically. Sara looked at him. She dropped the bags onto the floor and put her hands on her hips.

"Very funny Linc. The least you could do is help me."

Sara bent down to pick up one of the bags but it was too heavy. Lincoln sighed and went to pick the suitcase up. He dragged it over to the front door placing it with all the other bags. Sara smiled at him and went towards the stairs while Lincoln dragged the rest of her bags towards the door.

"LJ hurry up!"

Sara yelled. She was really excited, this was her one chance to help Michael and she wasn't going to mess it up. She looked at her watch. Bruce was going to arrive any time now. He had got them a private plane so they don't have to wait for other passengers. He arranged the tickets and the accommodation last night so Sara didn't have to worry about a thing. Sara yelled for LJ once again and then walked back into the room where Lincoln and Jane were waiting for her.

"Okay…well call us when you get there and good luck. I hope you come back with good news."

Jane said. Sara thanked her and gave her a hug. It was nice to have another woman around. Sara had definitely gotten used to Jane. She broke apart from Jane and Lincoln came up to her.

"So sis, stay safe and stay out of trouble. Don't take on too much stress. It'll work or it won't, the best thing is that you tried. Take care of yourself and my boy."

Lincoln spoke a few words of wisdom and then gave her a massive bear hug. This was new coming from Lincoln. He didn't talk much and never really hugged anyone. So Sara welcomed him with open arms.

"I won't."

She promised. Then LJ burst into the room with a huge grin on his face.

"Come on Sara lets go! The States await our return!"

He spoke in a dramatic voice as he made his was towards the door. He tried to avoid his father as much as possible. But it didn't work.

"Slow down cowboy!"

Lincoln grabbed LJ by his bag and dragged him back. LJ sighed.

"Say your goodbyes first."

Lincoln told him. LJ looked at Jane and Lincoln and waved.

"Bye!"

He said and tried to walk off again. But Lincoln pulled him back…again.

"Haha not funny. Properly!"

Lincoln scolded him. LJ turned around.

"Okay."

He said quietly. He walked up to Lincoln and gave him a hug.

"That's better. Don't get into trouble. Stick with Sara and stay safe."

Lincoln told his son. LJ rolled his eyes.

"Yes sir!"

He said while giving Lincoln a salute. Jane was the next to come up to LJ and she gave him a small hug.

"Just come back safely."

She smiled at him.

"Will do…mom."

LJ grinned. Jane laughed. Sara was pacing backwards and forwards the living room. Looking out of the window every two seconds. She turned to look at Lincoln, Jane and LJ.

"Where the hell is Bruce?"

Sara looked at her watch. He should have been here by now. She was just about to give him a ring when the doorbell rang. Sara ran to open the door.

"Bruce!"

Sara greeted the old man with a small hug.

"Sara, so you all set to go?"

He asked looking at all the bags on the floor. Sara followed his gaze and laughed.

"Yep. Come on LJ!"

She called for LJ. LJ came running with Lincoln and Jane at his heels.

"Bruce this is Lincoln Burrows Junior. Known as LJ. He'll be coming with us."

She introduced the pair. Bruce smiled at LJ and shook his hand.

"Oh yeah, Lincoln, Jane, this is Bruce. And vice versa."

She watched as the three exchanged looks.

"Nice to meet you Bruce. Take care of them alright."

Lincoln said. Bruce looked at his watch and nodded.

"Will do. But now it's time for us to go."

He looked at Sara and LJ, who were waiting for him to lead them out. Each person picked up a bag and placed it in the black SUV parked outside. Sara and LJ said their last goodbyes to Lincoln and Jane and then sat in the car. They waved to the couple as they passed them. LJ looked at Sara.

"One step closer to freeing Uncle Mike."

He said. Sara looked up and smiled.

"One step closer."

She repeated his words. They were on their way towards the airport. Sara sat back in her seat and looked out of the window. _'One step closer…'_ the words repeated themselves in her head.

**

* * *

**

"We need to make that area…"

Charlie pointed at an area near the far end of the yard.

"…our territory. Then we'll be able to go over the fence from there. It's the perfect place to climb over. The weak spot you could call it. The guards hardly ever come around and they don't go to the far end. So that'll be the perfect place. If we can get it for ourselves."

She finished her sentence. Michael nodded.

"Hmm, but how?"

Michael asked her. at this point he'd given the lead to Charlie. She seemed to know what she was doing. A person with a plan was better than a person without one.

"Now that is a tricky question. I'll have to think about that. Come on let's sit here and brainstorm."

Charlie walked over to a unoccupied bench and sat down.

"Charlie I don't think we should sit here."

Michael said as he looked around the yard.

"Why?"

Charlie looked confused. What was so wrong about sitting on these certain benches?

"Because. This is where…"

Michael's sentence trailed off as he sensed someone watching him.

"Look boys it's tat man and his leading lady."

A familiar unwanted voice spoke from behind him.

"…Minty hangs."

Michael finished off his sentence. He closed his eyes in frustration. They didn't have time for this.

"Well, well Scofield. You just keep on giving me more and more reasons to stick a knife through your gut!"

Minty threatened. Charlie got off the bench.

"What may those reasons be? Would you care to elaborate."

She spoke up. Michael stood in front of her protectively.

"Sure thing doll face."

Minty winked at Charlie who almost gagged.

"First there's the whole not-letting-me-on-the-team issue. Then you go and steal my chick. Finally you dare to trespass on my territory and park your devious little ass on my bench. Those are reasons enough."

Minty spat at Michael.

"First off there is no team. Secondly she wasn't your chick from the beginning. And last of all I ain't even sitting on the bench."

Michael terminated all of Minty's points. Minty groaned in frustration.

"Just get the hell out of my face."

Minty looked away. Both Michael and Charlie made a quick run for it.

"Okay note to self – stay away from him."

Charlie made a mental note in her head.

"That goes without saying. I don't want you within earshot of him, understand?"

Michael said protectively.

"I can handle myself."

Charlie defended herself. Michael stopped and looked at her.

"Listen Charlie. You're like a little sister to me. Always have been. I've always been protective of you and always will be. So get used to it."

Michael added with a smile. Charlie smiled back at him. _'A little sister'_ his words repeated themselves in her mind. She had always liked Michael. Most women would describe him as the perfect guy and he was. But he was someone else's guy. He had never led her on or nothing so Charlie knew that there had never been anything there. Whoever this Sara girl was she was the luckiest girl alive. She had gotten her hands on the best man alive.

"Charlie…Charlie?"

Michael noticed she was quiet. He called her name bringing her back to reality.

"Yeah?"

She asked. Michael shook his head.

"Nothing."

He replied and smiled at her. She smiled back and they made their way over to the far end of the yard. They walked in silence until they came to face the fence. Michael took off his jacket and placed it on the floor and motioned for her to sit.

"Do you always have to be a gentleman?"

She tried to look annoyed as she sat down. Michael laughed.

"Yes, it's called manners Charlie."

He teased as he sat down next to her. She slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Scofield."

Mahone's stern voice spoke over the laughter.

"What?"

Charlie noticed that Michael's voice had turned to ice. Whoever this guy was Michael didn't like him.

"Now, now Scofield. Remember your manners. Introduce me to the nice girl you've got there. You got yourself a good one there she's a keeper. But then again that would be unfair to your doctor girlfriend. Her name's Sara right…"

Mahone was unable to finish his sentence because Michael had him pinned on the ground.

"Don't even mention her name. If I hear another word about her or Sara out of your mouth then I will finish you off for good. That's a promise."

Michael threatened him. Charlie felt afraid this was a side of Michael she had never witnessed before. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"M-Michael, get off him. Just calm down."

Charlie managed to get Michael off Mahone. Michael grunted as Mahone stood up.

"Got it Scofield. Won't make that mistake again. Now about the plan…"

Mahone began. Michael glared at him.

"There is no plan! Not for you anyhow. You're out of the equation. So go confer with your buddy Minty. Maybe he can give you some pointers on how to betray me again."

Michael spat at Mahone. Michael looked away and Mahone scoffed.

"Fine."

Mahone said blankly. He pointed a finger at Michael.

"But this ain't over yet Scofield."

Mahone turned around and walked away. Michael groaned and hit the fence. He released all his anger by kicking the fence over and over again. Charlie sat down and closed her eyes. She couldn't wait until this was over. She opened her eyes and looked at Michael. He looked so stress. It was just a matter of days now.

* * *

Mahone sat down on the other side of the yard. He looked over at Michael and the new girl. Charlotte was her name. She was jailed for murder. Although she didn't seem as ruthless as they described her to be. She had opened up to Michael quite quickly. Actually they looked like they knew each other. Mahone knew that this wasn't just a coincidence. There was something going on and Mahone intended to find out. Michael was definitely planning to get out and it looked like he was taking Charlie with him. Mahone groaned. He needed to do something, anything to get him back into the 'equation' as Michael put it. Then Mahone realised something else. If Minty found out about this then he would be as good as dead. Mahone had to do something and fast. This betrayal stuff wasn't easy at all. Mahone had no idea what he was going to do. He needed both Michael and Minty on his side. He needed Michael for his intelligence and habit of breaking out and he needed Minty for his outside contacts and material possessions. Without them he would be stuck here for…well ever without having the chance to see Pam or Cameron.

"Yo, yo Agent Druggy."

Mahone heard someone whisper. He assumed they were talking to someone else but he was wrong.

"Man, Minty wants a word."

Mahone looked up and saw Bone, one of Minty's crewmembers.

"I'm coming. Oh and by the way my name isn't Agent Druggy. Got that _Bone_."

Mahone told him. Bone looked at him with a blank face. Minty groaned and walked towards Minty's cell. Bone opened the door and went in. he motioned for Mahone t wait outside. Mahone stood outside waiting for Minty or Bone to call him in. _'This is ridiculous!' _he thought. The door opened slightly_ 'well might as well get this over with'_ he thought as he entered the room.

"Come on in."

Minty told him. He was sitting on a comfortable chair with a laptop on the table beside him. He motioned for Mahone to sit.

"Sit."

Bone pushed Minty towards the chair. Mahone gave Bone a glare and went to sat down. He took a deep breath as he felt Minty's eyes settle on him.

"Okay Mr Mahone tell me what's the dealio on the Scofield situation."

Minty asked. Mahone gulped, _'here goes nothing'_, he thought.

"Well erm, he's-urm he said he doesn't want me involved. I'm 'out of the equation' to be exact. He found out about…us."

Mahone couldn't think of a better way to explain it. Bone burst out in laughter. Both Minty and Mahone turned to look at him with straight faces.

"I-It just sounded weird."

Bone tried to make up an excuse. Minty grunted and Bone left the room straight away.

"Mr Mahone…"

Minty began. Mahone looked at him.

"…I need to get out of here, you got that? To get out I need Scofield. So that means you have to make sure that you're in the 'equation'. If you're in there then so am I. Got it?"

Minty sad. Mahone nodded his head.

"Now get the fuck out of my face."

Minty shooed him. Mahone stood up and walked out. He didn't like Minty's tone of voice. It was overpowering and reminded Mahone that he was just a pawn in this game. Mahone preferred Bill Kim to this whacko. But he had to try again. Not matter how hard it was he just had to try again.

* * *

It was quiet in the apartment now that LJ and Sara had left. Lincoln was in the kitchen trying to make something to eat. Jane was lying down in the bedroom she shared with Lincoln. Now that Sara had found another way to free Michael it meant that Jane didn't have to do anything. She felt relieved but still stressed. She pushed the thoughts of the whole situation to the back of her mind. She laid back onto the bed and closed her eyes. She imagined being somewhere without all the stress and problems. Somewhere relaxing. Like England, with her family and friends. She had thought about calling her mother but then she decided against it. The Company didn't know about her mother and she didn't want them to find out. After all this was over she had decided that she would go back home and stay there. She opened her eyes and sighed. Meanwhile Lincoln was trying to make some coffee.

"Shit!"

He cursed. He had dropped the coffee all over the counter. He got a cloth and wiped the counter. He decided on leaving the coffee and making something else. He scrounged around the kitchen and looked in the cupboards for something else. He found a packet of hot chocolate and decided that it would do. Then he looked around for some marshmallows after all what was hot chocolate without the marshmallows? Jane was still awake staring at the ceiling waiting for the right moment to get up and go see what Lincoln was up to. She had heard him swear from the kitchen and decided not to go see what mess he had created this time. She heard someone approaching the bedroom door and sat up. Lincoln knocked on the door and popped his head around the corner.

"Hey…you up? Want some hot chocolate?"

He walked in the room holding two cups of hot chocolate. Jane smiled at him.

"Yes please."

She felt like having a drink and here it was. She looked over at Lincoln who was making his way over. At least there was one good thing in her life. He walked over and handed her a cup. He sat down next to her on the bed picking up a magazine to read. Jane took a sip of her hot chocolate and sighed. Lincoln stopped reading and looked at her.

"What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

He had noticed the troubled expression on her face. She was also really quiet so that was another sign that something was wrong. Jane looked at him.

"It's nothing…"

Jane took another sip of her drink. Lincoln shrugged and turned back to reading his magazine while slowly drinking his hot chocolate. Jane hesitated for a moment and then spoke up breaking the silence.

"…Actually there is something wrong."

She confessed. Lincoln put his magazine and mug on the table beside him. He looked over at Jane he looked quite worried.

"Well what happened?"

He asked. Jane finished off her drink and put the mug on the floor.

"Nothing happened. I'm just feeling really stressed out."

She told him. Lincoln smiled and put his arm around her.

"Don't take too much stress on. What happened has happened. You can't do anything to change it. It'll turn out fine."

He tried to reassure her. But Jane still felt a bit guilty.

"Lincoln…Agent Daniels may be the best but you were right…she's still a girl. Even though it was her own choice I shouldn't have let her go through with it. If anything happens to her in there I'll never forgive myself. And I doubt Charlotte will forgive me either."

Jane buried her head in her hands in regret.

"Well you were just thinking of Mi- whoa wait did you say Charlotte? As in Charlotte Daniels?"

Lincoln asked. He only knew one Charlotte Daniels and he hoped that Jane wasn't talking about her. To his dismay Jane nodded her head.

"Yeah, why?"

She said. Lincoln shook his head _'no way…'_ he thought.

" How old is she?"

Lincoln wanted to be absolutely sure. Jane bit her lip in thought.

"Urm 29-30? Well she's two years younger than Michael."

She told him. Lincoln groaned. _'Still not sure…'_

"Where does she come from? Like what's her background. What school did she go to?"

Lincoln asked. _'Please don't say DeVry…please…'_ he begged silently. Jane thought for a moment. Charlie had mentioned her school life before. _'Demont? Derver? Something like that…oh got it!'_ she thought.

"DeVry…"

She told him. The colour on Lincoln's face faded away. Jane wondered why this was all so important to him. Lincoln sat there silently consumed in his thoughts. He didn't even hear Jane calling his name until she put her hand on his shoulder. He shook his head and turned to face her.

"What's wrong Lincoln?"

Jane asked. Lincoln didn't reply. He just stared at her face. He was here physically but not spiritually. She touched his arm causing him to jump.

"What's wrong?"

She asked again. Lincoln took a deep breath.

"I just realised what a big mistake we made. Forget the whole girl thing but by putting Charlotte in there we made the situation worse for Michael. He's going to get into a lot of fights because of her."

He explained. Jane was confused.

"He barely knows her Linc. Besides she's been trained well. She can handle herself."

Jane said. But Lincoln didn't agree. He gave her a little forced smile.

"You're wrong there…even if she can handle herself Mike will still help her. Not because of his whole gentleman act but because he knows her better than anyone else in this world. They used to be best friends back in university. She was the only part of his school life that he shared with me. Besides the grades and school reports. He's also really protective of her. He punched someone in the nose once nearly breaking it. The guy only called her fit. So that's why this is really bad."

Lincoln explained. He looked at Jane's expression. She was dazed. Lincoln sighed and got up to put the cups away. Jane sat on the bed thinking about what he had just said.

* * *

The car stopped at the airport fifteen minutes ago and all three passengers plus the mob of agents were boarding the plane. Sara went in first and found a seat next to the window. LJ came and sat down beside her. Bruce went to sort out the luggage problems. Seemed like Sara had packed a little too much. LJ took in the last bit of fresh air and watched as the door closed. Bruce had come back and was sitting on the seat next to him. LJ had a déjà vu moment. It was just like the last time he had travelled. Only without Jane and the mass of guys in black suits. Now it was with Sara and a mass of guys in blue suits including Bruce. LJ looked over Sara and outside of the window. He gulped nervously and then quickly reached over to close the shutter. He sat back in his seat and took deep breaths. In minutes they would be up in the air.

"You okay?"

Sara had been watching him and she noticed that all the colour had faded from his face. She opened up the shutter and watched as LJ looked outside nervously.

"Mmmhmm."

LJ tried not to talk. He was afraid he would vomit. Sara watched him closely.

"You're afraid of flying aren't you?"

Sara asked knowingly. She had seen cases of flying phobia and LJ didn't have it bad. Usually the patient would run out of the plane and faint. But LJ was holding up fine.

"I. Hate. Planes."

LJ managed to say. Sara couldn't help but laugh. LJ gave her a look.

"Sorry…but it's not that bad. You're doing fine for someone who hates planes. But don't worry it'll be over sooner than you know. Just drink some water and rest. You'll do fine. I'll be right next to you if you need anything. Okay?"

She told him. LJ nodded relaxing a little.

"Kay."

He replied. The red light flashed and the pilot told everyone to fasten their seatbelts. It was time for take off. Sara smiled happily at LJ.

"This is it LJ. Another step closer!"

She clapped her hands in joy as the plane took off.

* * *

Michael and Charlie were walking around the yard. They still hadn't found a way to claim their territory.

"I've thought of every possible way but they're all undoable if you get what I mean…"

Charlie said. She ran a hand through her silky hair.

"Don't get stressed Charlie."

Michael said randomly. Charlie looked at him and gave a little smile.

"How did you know I was stressed?"

She asked. Michael smiled.

"Whenever you're stressed or something's bothering you, you always run your hand through your hair. Since you're hardly stressed it's an easy thing to figure out."

Michael explained. Charlie laughed.

"Boy you've got me all figured out haven't you!"

She joked. Michael laughed and carried on walking. This was like a daily routine for them. Plan, joke about, get into fights, have a deep conversation. It was like school again. But without the knowledge and education. Charlie looked around the yard. It was so gloomy despite the fact that the sun was out. The vibe that all the cons sent off was so dull. The stares and the glares. It was so…so…well words couldn't describe it. She looked up a Michael who was looking around just as she was.

"This place is so…so…upsetting. It totally kills the mood."

Charlie frowned as she spoke. Michael returned her frown.

"Yeah. Even when the sun is shining."

He said. Charlie nodded in agreement.

"Remember the good old days Michael?"

She stopped walking and stood by the fence. Michael joined her with a grin on his face.

"Yup, he good old days…"

He said. Charlie looked at the expression on his face.

"Messing around without the care in the world. Getting to where we wanted to be. Having a choice in what we did. No running, no conspiracies, no guilt…"

His smile turned into a frown. He remembered why he had gone through with everything in the first place. Lincoln still hadn't found out and Michael wanted it to stay like that.

"Michael…"

Charlie began to say.

"…Why do you feel so guilty? It wasn't your fault."

She finished her sentence. Michael looked away. She was always able to tell what was wrong with him but now Michael wanted her to stop. He didn't want anyone to find out. Not her, not Lincoln, not even Sara. It was something they wouldn't be able to take.

"You wouldn't understand."

He said blankly. Charlie noticed that there was no tone in his voice. It was completely blunt. This was one of Michael's weak spots she figured.

"Michael tell me…"

She pleaded. He stood facing the other way. Not wanting to turn around.

"Oh come on Michael. You have to open up to someone. It's better to talk about it then keep it bottled up inside. I think you should tell me…unless you want to go tell Lincoln."

He turned around instantly. Charlie looked at his face something was wrong. There was a piece missing in this puzzle.

"It was my fault…I could have stopped him…"

He confessed. Charlie looked confused.

" Charlie on the night of the escape I was about to do something I shouldn't have thought of doing…"

His voice trailed off as he remembered that moment he shared with Vee.

"Which was what?"

Charlie asked wanting to know more.

"I was with Vee. We had some drinks and she came home with me. We were about to do something we shouldn't have thought of doing. I realised that when I got a call on my mobile. It was from Lincoln. But I didn't answer. If I had answered then we wouldn't be in this mess. So he went and then you know what happened. The whole conspiracy was put into action. I was left with feeling guiltier than ever."

Michael confessed. Charlie wasn't shocked. _'He did say that they had some drinks…'_ she thought, _'Michael would never be that unfaithful if he was in the right state of mind'_

"Michael people make mistakes all the time. Just because you didn't pick up doesn't mean that it was entirely your fault. Last I heard was that the guys had some leverage on Lincoln. So even if you picked up he would have gone and done the crime. But the best thing is that you did whatever you could to get him out. Well Michael you succeeded! He's free to do as he pleases and it's all thanks to you."

Charlie tried to give him back his confidence but by the look on his face it seemed like she was failing.

"Charlie it's not that simple. I mat have freed him from jail and had him exonerated but I wasn't able to free him emotionally. He had to witness the murder of the love of his life! He was on the phone to Vee when they shot her! She wouldn't have been there if I hadn't told her to look into Lincoln's case. So many people died Charlie. Sara lost her father. I lost my father! Not to mention the States lost some citizens. Innocent people Charlie! The people that T-Bag killed and the people that Haywire killed. Not to mention the people that the Company killed in order to get what they wanted. I wanted Lincoln to be free of that guilt but he's carried the guilt as well as me. So basically I've done nothing for him."

Michael said. Charlie sighed Michael wasn't making this any easier for her.

"Michael relax that wasn't all your fault. Some of them were just accidents…"

Charlie said. Michael looked at her.

"Accidents? Just accidents? I think you didn't hear me Charlie _innocent_ people."

Michael said. Charlie sighed again. He needed to calm down. Of course Charlie knew they were innocent people. But that was the way it had to happen. He can't change the way things are meant to be. But the problem with Michael was that he took on the guilt no matter how big it was. He was always the one feeling guilty even if he had nothing to do with it. Charlie agreed that some things did count like T-Bag but that still wasn't his fault. He had to take T-Bag on to complete his plan.

"I heard you Michael. But I still think you shouldn't carry the guilt of others. You need to save all your time and thoughts for helping me get you out of here. I need to get you back with Lincoln and Sara."

Charlie told him. Michael smiled when she mentioned Sara's name.

"Charlie…thanks for trying to make me feel better…"

He thanked her and gave her a hug. Charlie welcomed him with open arms at least she tried.

"Aw check it out boys ain't that just the cutest. How about sharing the goodies with the rest of us?"

Michael pulled away from Charlie and looked to see who was talking to him.

"Bone."

He nodded at Minty's lackey. Michael couldn't help but smirk at the nickname. These guys needed to update their nicknames.

"Minty was a little busy…so I thought I'd come and try to pry you away from the little pretty over there. Maybe I could have a one on one with her."

Bone licked his lips. Michael winced when he used the word _pretty_ it reminded him of T-Bag and he didn't want to be reminded of that guy.

"I don't think that's doable. You see if you want to get to her you have to go through me."

Michael said protectively. Charlie stood behind Michael, she didn't like where this was headed.

"Bring it on brother."

Bone laughed. He turned around to look at the other guys.

"Y'all think this dude can beat me?"

He asked them with sarcasm. The moment he turned around to face Michael he was hit in the jaw. He fell to the ground instantly.

"Rule one…don't look away that gives me the element of surprise."

Michael smirked. _'Time to make a statement'_ he thought. Bone stood up.

"Now listen here bro-"

He began to say but Michael hit him in the jaw again. Bone staggered backwards.

"Rule number two…don't talk."

Michael looked at the blood dripping from Bone's face. Bone groaned and managed to stand still for a moment. He gave Michael a glare before running at him with full speed. Michael stepped back and Bone flew past him only stopping when he came into contact with the fence. Michael walked over to the fence and crouched down next to Bone.

"Rule number three…don't run at full speed, you won't be able to stop."

Michael gave him a pitiful smile and stood up.

"Those rules apply to all of you."

He stared at the cons surrounding him. Charlie stepped forward.

"Yeah, you dare come near us and Michael will sort you out!"

Charlie showed them some attitude. They looked at Bone lying unconscious on the floor and grinned. They walked off leaving all the cons stunned. They reached the far end of the yard and burst out in laughter.

"Now that…was funny."

Charlie managed to say between laughter. Michael nodded he hadn't laughed like this in ages, who knew beating someone up could be so…fun?

"Oh God…wait until Linc and Sara hear…crap! Sara…I was supposed to call her."

Michael hit him self. Charlie looked confused.

"Urm Michael I hate to break it to you but…there are no payphones."

She looked around the yard and then back at Michael.

"Oh that's not going to be a problem…"

He looked around them and took something out of his pocket. It was a cell phone.

"…I have what you call a self service."

He smiled at her. Charlie smiled back.

"Well then let's go."

She said. Both Michael and Charlie made their way over towards the prison block. They entered the building and looked for an empty 'cell'. They found one and Michael went in to make the call whilst Charlie stayed outside on lookout. Michael sat down on the floor and dialled in the number that was etched into his heart.

"C'mon Sara…pick up…"

He said impatiently. After a few rings Michael gave up. Something was going on. Sara never switched her phone off. Unless she was doing something important. But what? Michael sighed and decided to send her a text instead. _'Ah the many ways of communicating.'_ He thought. Michael smiled as he sent a text to Sara [[...hey you're not answering your cell I really need to talk to you so call as soon as you can love you forever your Michael…. Michael turned his phone off and went outside to join Charlie hoping that Sara would call soon.

* * *

"Are you serious Linc? I had no idea."

Jane sighed. Lincoln had just finished explaining their relationship with Charlie.

"Well you know now. So we have to do something…anything!"

Lincoln drummed his fingers on the table. Jane put her hand over his.

"Lincoln we can't do anything now. It'll be too risky and besides what are we going to do? Walk in and say that we need them out? Yeah right. We have to think this through."

Jane explained. She ran a hand through her hair again. This was just too much. She needed help. She needed more back up.

"I'm going to call for more back up."

She announced. She moved away from Lincoln and got off the bed. She looked around the room for her cell phone. Lincoln groaned.

"More back up? Jane how much more back up do you need? You've got agents stationed in every nook and cranny of the city. If you need back up all you have to do is pick up the phone and Sucre will be here in a flash. We've got Sara and LJ back in the States working on something that'll come through. We have each other as well. How much more back up do you need?"

Lincoln argued. Jane turned around to face him.

"Well excuse me Lincoln but I think I know when we need more back up or not. I've been doing this much longer than you have."

Jane shouted back. Lincoln jumped off the bed.

"I don't care whether you've done this longer than I have. Those were other people and other situations. This is about Michael my baby brother. No one knows how to handle this better than me."

He yelled. Jane scoffed obviously not liking his response.

"Oh so what are you going to do? Go get a bulldozer and break him out? It doesn't work like that buddy. It takes time and planning. You think Michael walked into Fox River with just the blueprints? Yeah right, you've just proved that you're just the brute. The one who has a lack of intelligence!

Jane regretted it as soon as she said it. It just came out she didn't mean it. Lincoln looked taken aback. He didn't expect that from Jane. Sure he used to say that about himself but it hurt more when someone you like said…well yelled it. Jane looked at Lincoln's hurt face.

"You know what I don't care if I'm the brute. At least that counts as something."

He said in a cold voice. He walked out of the room leaving Jane to her guilty thoughts. She snapped out of her thoughts and followed him out. He was sitting in the living room reading a magazine. Jane walked up to him shyly.

"Lincoln…Linc I'm really sorry I didn't mean it…"

She began to apologise. Lincoln carried on reading as if he wasn't listening to her at all. Jane took a deep breath.

"You know what Lincoln. I've had enough. You can sit here and sulk like a big baby but I'm going to do something about this."

She informed him. She turned around and walked out of the apartment. Lincoln put the magazine aside. He was listening to Jane apologising. He felt bad for sulking even though what she said was out of order. But that's what happens between couples right? You argue and then forgive and forget. Lincoln stood up, he decided to go and apologise to Jane for being a big baby. He walked outside and looked around for Jane. He saw her walking at the far end of the street. He called for her but she couldn't hear him. _'Damn she can walk fast'_ he thought. He started to walk after her. hen he noticed a sleek black car pull up at the end of that road.

"Uh-oh."

Lincoln said. Seeing black cars wasn't a good sign. Then some men in black suits emerged from the car.

"Great!"

He yelled and then made a run for it. Black cars and men in black suites. Put together are not a good thing.

"Jane…JANE!"  
He yelled as soon as he got close enough. She heard him and turned around. But Lincoln was too late as soon as she turned around the men came up to her and were forcing her to come with them. Lincoln an as fast as he could but he wasn't fast enough. All he heard was Jane calling his name. Then the black car was gone. Leaving Lincoln standing there alone.

* * *

"Bone I didn't tell you to say anything to Scofeild I told you to keep and eye on him. What the fuck were you trying to do?"

Minty looked at Bone who was covered in bruises. Seemed like Scofeild had won again. Minty was getting sick of this. Bone swallowed nervously.

"I-I was just…I wanted to…you know the girl…I just thought-"

Bone rambled on. Minty cut him off.

"You thought? See that's where you went wrong. I didn't tell you to think! I told you to keep an eye on him! How many times do I have to say that? Look at your bruises! Now those two have got a big ego, they've beaten me and now you! Fuck!"

Minty yelled. He kicked the chair next to him. Bone winced.

"Well the girl, she is SO fine and y'no…"

Bone went red as he spoke. Minty groaned and put up his hand to stop Bone from talking. He ran his hand over his baldhead. He snapped his fingers and immediately two men appeared to take Bone away. Minty turned to his right.

"Yo Dudz, where the fuck is that drugged up guy?"

Minty asked his right hand man. Dudz stepped forward.

"Don't know. Dope was keeping an eye on him yesterday. He said that he saw him somewhere in the halls yesterday. Sleeping."

Dudz told Minty. Minty sat down.

"Where's Dope?"

He asked. Dudz shrugged.

"D'no."

He said. Minty pulled a face.

"Well go find him then and get him to bring that drugged up dude to the corner. Minty wants a…word."

Minty smiled deviously as he cracked his knuckles. Dudz nodded and smiled knowingly. He exited the cell going off to find Dope. He looked around the prison block and found Dope at his usual hang out dealing with some other cons.

"Yo Dope!"

Dudz called him. Dope looked to see who was calling him. He saw Dudz and rolled his eyes. He walked over to him.

"What?"

He asked. He was in the middle of business and he didn't need to deal with Minty and Dudz right now.

"Minty wants to know where Mahone is."

Dudz told him. Dope sighed he knew this was going to be about Mahone.

"He was just with me. I think he went out in the yard."

Dope said. Dudz nodded and walked out into the yard. He stepped out and scanned the yard for Mahone. He found Mahone talking to Michael and Charlie. Dudz shook his head and walked over to the three.

"…Just let me in on it Michael!"

Mahone pleaded. Michael shook his head for the hundredth time.

"No way. You're out and you're staying out!"

Michael told him firmly. Mahone sighed and then felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He turned around to find Dudz standing behind him.

"It's Minty time…"

He informed Mahone and stood there waiting for Mahone to move.

"Go Alex…and don't come back to us."

Charlie had the last words. Mahone gave them a final glare before turning to follow Dudz to meet Minty. Instead of going inside to Minty's room they went to the far end of the yard. Mostly known as the Corner.

"Why are we here?"

Mahone questioned. He had heard about this area of the yard. It wasn't pleasant but why would Minty want to talk to him here? Dudz didn't say a word he just stood still looking out at the yard. Mahone caught on. Minty didn't want a word he wanted to have a one on one with Mahone.

"Urm-I-Well tell Minty I'll talk to him later…"

Mahone wanted to get away from there a.s.a.p. He started to walk away but he didn't get far because he was pinned to the fence by Dudz. Seemed like Minty wasn't going to take any chances. Mahone looked at Dudz. He had a killer look in his eyes. Mahone feared for his life but all Dudz did was break out in laughter. He dragged Mahone back to the Corner by his arm. He threw him on the floor and gave him a look.

"Sit. Stay."

Dudz ordered Mahone. Mahone winced he didn't like this new role he was playing. He didn't like it at all. Mahone just sat down in silence waiting for Minty.

"Yo, Mr Mahone."

Minty's voice boomed in Mahone's ears. Mahone looked up and saw Minty heading his way.

"I need a…word with you."

Minty paused for some dramatic effect.

"Something tells me you want more than a word."

Mahone got up from his place on the ground.

"My, my aren't you clever."

Minty grinned.

""So what's all this about?"

Mahone wanted to know.

"Well you see I told you to get me in on the action and you failed to deliver so now I have to deal with you."

Minty cracked his knuckles looking forward to beating Mahone up. Mahone groaned.

"I failed? Well you only gave me two hours! It takes a lot longer than that. Especially with a guy like Scofield. These thinks take time. As they say good things will come to those who WAIT."

Mahone explained.

"Well you better do what you have to do quickly. Otherwise you know what's gonna happen. This is your last chance."

Minty gave in. he needed to get out so badly that he was willing to do anything. Mahone silently thanked the lord and walked away from Minty and his crew.

"Yo Dudz, follow Mr M I need to keep an eye on the dude."

Minty ordered Dudz. Dudz nodded and began to follow Mahone. He tried to keep to the shadows but it didn't work. Being an ex-agent Mahone knew when he was being followed. He silently cursed Minty and walked away.

* * *

"LJ, LJ…wake up!"

Sara poked the sleeping LJ next to her.

"Huh? Yeah I'm up…"

LJ got up slowly and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Sara was sitting in her seat waiting for the doors to open so she could breathe in some fresh air.

"Bruce! Hurry up!"

She said impatiently. Bruce laughed at her eagerness.

"Relax Sara. Why don't you call Lincoln and Jane in the mean time?"

Bruce suggested. Sara nodded as she whipped out her cell phone and turned it on. She had gotten a couple of texts. All of them were from Lincoln oh and one from Michael.

"Whoa Dad certainly missed us."

LJ exclaimed. Sara laughed and opened Lincoln's text to see what he had written. [[…Urgent call quickly! Jane's gone… was all the message said. Sara looked at LJ who had read the message too. He looked really worried. Sara quickly dialled in Lincoln's number.

"Sara?"

Lincoln answered the phone.

"Yeah Linc it's me. What happened?"

She asked.

"Well after you left me and Jane got talking. I found out some things so talking led to arguing. Arguing led to certain things being said. She said things; I said things and that led to Jane walking out. I went after her and saw some guys taking her away. I was too late and couldn't stop them. I've been trying to track her down ever since."

Lincoln explained. Sara gasped. LJ looked at her wondering what had happened.

"Well-urm…do you want us o come back?"

She asked. Lincoln sighed.

"No you keep on doing what you're doing. But do it quickly."

He told her. Sara nodded.

"Yeah okay. Don't worry Linc it'll be fine."

She tried to reassure him.

"I hope so."

He replied. Sara said her goodbyes and hung up. She turned to face LJ and Bruce who were waiting for her to speak.

"Jane got kidnapped."

She announced. LJ's eyes widened.

"WHAT!"

He yelled in disbelief.

"You heard me right."

She told him. Bruce took out his cell phone.

"I'm going to call my guy and tell him to arrange a meeting now. Then we can get you lot back to Panama to help Lincoln."

Bruce told them. Sara nodded as they exited the plane. Bruce led them over to an empty bench and they sat down as Bruce went to make the phone call.

"Is she really gone?"

LJ asked quietly. Sara nodded. Just when something good happened, something bad had to overrule it. Sara felt so sorry for Lincoln. God knows what he was going through. Jane being kidnapped and Michael still in jail. Wait…Sara remembered that Michael had sent her a text. She took out her cell phone again and opened up his text. She read it and smiled. She dialled in his number waiting impatiently to hear his voice again.

"Hello…Sara?"

Michael answered the phone on the first bell. It was as if he was waiting for her. Sara smiled as he took her name.

"Hey Michael. You wanted me to call you. Is something wrong?"

She asked. She wanted him to say no. She couldn't handle another blow.

"Can't we call each other without there being something wrong? After all you are my fiancée."

Michael asked making Sara laugh.

"Yes you can dear fiancé of mine but we're all on edge out here."

Sara told him. Michael frowned.

"What happened?"

Sara could sense the concern in his voice. She took a deep breath before answering.

"Linc and Jane had an argument. Jane walked out. She was then kidnapped by some weird men. Lincoln just called me and-"

Sara explained. Michael cut her off.

"Wait a minute you weren't there?"

He asked. Sara sighed.

"No you see I'm in the States with LJ and Bruce we-"

She replied. Michael's eyes widened and he cut her off…again.

"The States? Why?"

Sara was about to answer his question when Bruce came back.

"I'll have to call you later. I love you."

She said. Michael was about to reply but all he could hear was the dial tone. What had happened? Meanwhile Sara was talking to Bruce.

"…So we're meeting them in fifteen minutes? Let's go!"

She said. Both Sara and LJ stood up and followed Bruce towards the car that was waiting for them.

"I've also arranged for a flight back to Panama tonight."

Bruce told them. Sara nodded her head but didn't say a word. She sat quietly as they made their way over to a safe, secret location.

* * *

Lincoln walked back into the apartment after a hard day out. He crashed on the couch. He had been out looking for Jane again. He had found her cell phone and had called up every agent who was stationed in Panama. Right now each and every one of them were out looking for Jane. Lincoln was exhausted but he wasn't able to rest knowing that Jane was out there somewhere alone. He really needed to talk to someone. He didn't want to bother Sara again because she was working on the Michael situation.

"Michael."

Lincoln grabbed his phone and dialled in Michael's number.

"Michael?"

He asked as soon as someone picked up the phone.

"Linc…I heard about Jane."

Michael said.

"Did Sara tell you?"

Lincoln asked.

"Yeah don't worry Linc, you'll find her."

Michael tried to reassure him.

"It was my fault she ran out anyway."

Lincoln said as he made his way over to the kitchen.

"What were you arguing about anyway?"

Michael asked curiously. Lincoln took out a bottle of beer.

"Urm tactics. What to do about your situation and urm Charlotte."

Lincoln took a swig of his beer.

"Charlotte? Why?"

Michael whispered. Lincoln assumed that Charlie must have been close by.

"Mike she's a girl. The only girl in a prison full of MEN! Men who probably haven't had sex in a very long time. Men who will do anything to get a piece of her. Even if it means harming you. It's dangerous bro."

Lincoln explained. Michael sighed.

"I know but what's done is done. We can't do anything to change it. Besides they won't even think of harming her or me for that matter. I battered the toughest guy in here. So I think they'll stay away for now."

"Michael said with pride. Lincoln smiled.

"That's my bro. So what else did Sara say?"

Lincoln asked. Michael remembered something.

"Oh yeah she said she was in the States…why's that?"

Michael asked. He needed to know. Either something was terribly wrong or she had to attend some kind of thing for her father.

"Mike there may be another way."

Was all Lincoln said. Then the line got cu off. Lincoln looked at his cell phone. The battery was dead.

"Great!"

Lincoln cried as he kicked the bin sending all its contents flying all over the place. Lincoln sighed before going to clean up. Michael sat in his cell thinking about what Lincoln had said. _'There may be another way'_ Michael frowned. Seemed like every time someone tried to explain it to him the got cut off! _'but another way to what?' _was the question in his mind.

* * *

Bruce had said that they would reach the safe house in fifteen minutes. That fifteen minutes felt like fifteen hours for LJ.

"Are we there yet?"

LJ asked the same question for the hundredth time. Even Sara wanted to get out. Bruce looked annoyed and was about to answer when the car stopped. Bruce rolled down the window and all three laid there eyes on a petite house that was in the middle of nowhere. Bruce looked at LJ and grinned.

"We're there."

He announced. LJ thanked God that they had reached the house.

"Finally."

Sara muttered under her breath. An agent opened the door for them and they got out of the car. LJ inhaled deeply and took in the fresh air. Sara laughed quietly as he exhaled. Seemed like he wasn't fond of car journeys either. Bruce, Sara and LJ walked towards the house accompanied by some agents. Bruce opened the gates and led them over to the door. He rang on the doorbell. No one answered. Then he knocked on the door. After waiting for a few minutes they heard someone shuffling on the other side of the door. The door opened a little revealing a pair of light brown eyes.

"Who's there?"

The man asked. Sara and LJ exchanged glances.

"Bruce Bennett, Sara Tancredi, LJ Burrows and Agents Thomas, Craig and Edwards."

Bruce informed the man. In return the man nodded.

"Number please?"

He asked. Bruce sighed.

"22436592"

He said. Sara looked at LJ in confusion.

"Must be a code to get in or a code to tell that it's actually us."

He whispered. Sara nodded in agreement. The man had closed he door again. They heard more shifting and shuffling from the other side and this time the door was opened fully letting the five see the man fully. Sara looked at him up and down. He looked like he was in his 30s. he was wearing a suit and some designer glasses that he must've put on when he was opening the door for the second time. His light brown air was spiked up. He was nowhere as hot as Michael in Sara's opinion. He motioned for them to come in. Bruce walked in first followed by Sara, LJ, Thomas, Edwards and Craig. The man closed the front door and led them towards the living room.

"Take a seat please."

He pointed at the couches. There were two couches. One of the couches was already occupied by a woman. Sara sat down next to LJ and Bruce. She looked at the woman who was making herself look busy by smoothing out her skirt. She had brown curly hair, which rested on her shoulders. She looked up at the three with her sky blue eyes. She gave them a small smile. Sara gave her a small smile in return. The man came and sat down next to the woman.

"Well I suppose we should start with introductions. My name is Tom Henson. I used to work with Lincoln in Terrence Steadman's company. That's when I stumbled across this case. I've been following it up for some time and I've done a lot of research."

Tom said looking over at all the papers stacked up in the corner. The woman next to him coughed. Sara let out a small laugh. _'Nice technique'_ she thought.

"Oh right. This is Sophia…"

Tom paused for dramatic effect.

"…Scofield. Sophia Scofield."

He finished his sentence. Both Sara and LJ looked at the pair in shock with their mouths wide open.

"Urm-I'm sorry…did you say Scofield?"

Sara stuttered. _'Please don't let her be another wife'_ she begged silently.

"Yes Scofield. She's their cousin."

Tom told her. Sara sighed with relief. LJ was still in shock.

"C-C-Cousin?"

He stammered Sara patted him on the back.

"Urm Sophia meet Lincoln's son. Lincoln Burrows Junior. Or LJ."

Sara introduced the two. Sophia looked at LJ and smiled.

"You look like Lincoln as well."

She said in a quiet voice. LJ smiled shyly.

"Th-Thanks."

He thanked her. but he was still shocked.

"Urm Sara right? Why don't you come into my office and we'll let the two talk."

Tom led the way to his office. Bruce and Sara stood up and followed him out. The three agents decided to stand outside seeing how awkward that moment was.

"So how are you related to Dad?"

LJ asked the first sentence. Sophia shuffled in her seat.

"Well your grandmother, Aunt Christina, had a half sister. My mother, Renee Scofield. After Aunt Christina died my mother and father decided to move. Actually that was before. I remember now. Our parents had a huge fight and we moved away. We didn't hear anything from Aunt Christina after that. We had no idea what was going on."

Sophia said. Tears formed in her eyes. How could they have left Michael and Lincoln in such a state?

"Well you must have heard. I mean it was on the news all over the States."

LJ told her. It's not as if they moved completely.

"Well we moved to Japan."

Sophia said. Well maybe they did move completely. LJ motioned for her to carry on.

"Yeah urm I used to call sometimes but after university we lost touch. Recently Tom called me up and told me everything. I had to save the only family I had left so here I am. My father went A.W.O.L and my mother was in an accident last year. So you three are my only family left."

Sophia finished off. LJ was really excited wait until his father saw her. LJ used to ask about other relatives when he was younger but his parents never told him anything. He had seen a picture of Michael and Lincoln with a little girl when they were kids but whenever he asked they either changed the subject or didn't answer at all. Now he knew why, they had lost contact with her.

"Well it's always nice to find out that I have another living breathing family member, Aunt Sophia."

LJ beamed at her. Sophia smiled back.

"Please call me Aunt Sophi or just Sophi."

She told him. He smiled and nodded his head. Then they began to talk about other things and got to know each other better. Meanwhile Sara, Bruce and Tom were in the office making some plans.

"So we've got two people in jail right? Michael and a girl agent. Well I did my research and decided that we should try a transfer."

Tom told them. Sara looked at him.

"A transfer?"

She asked. Tom picked up some papers off his desk.

"Yes a transfer. You see when I was researching I came across some information on the Company. When Minty got caught the Company tried to get him back. Paying the jail warden some money wasn't enough. So they forged a transfer. Minty was a wanted man so they got the cops to transfer him back into the States. They were going to interpret the transfer and bust him out. But the governor at that time found out and he stopped it just in time. That governor was shot two days after. God bless his soul. Nobody has thought of trying a transfer again. I believe that with the right resources we can pull this off for real."

Tom explained. Sara couldn't believe it.

"Are you sure? I mean what if people find out?"

She asked. She wanted this to be perfect.

"It'll work. We have the agents to go undercover and we have the transfer papers. It looks like they're real but they're not. It's a full proof plan."

Tom reassured her. Sara shot a smile at Bruce who was already grinning.

"Well then Tom lets get back to Panama!"

She cried as she marched out.

"To Panama!"

Tom and Bruce yelled in union as they followed her out. Sophia and LJ were talking when Sara came in the room and interrupted them.

"LJ!"

She yelled causing him to jump.

"Yes Sara?"

LJ asked as calmly as he could.

"Let's go!"

She said as she marched out of the front door.

"I'm guessing she found a way to get Uncle Mike out."

LJ said and followed Sophia out. All five plus the agents walked over to the car. LJ had gone to talk to Bruce and Tim. Whilst Sara walked with Sophia.

"So Sophia you eager to meet your cousins again?"

Sara asked. Sophia looked at her.

"Call me Sophi and yes I am looking forward to it."

She smiled at Sara.

"Okay…Sophi, it's always nice to have another woman on board."

Sara grinned at her.

"Thanks, it's nice to be able to help. So you're with Michael then?"

Sophi asked causing Sara to turn bright red.

"Yeah-Yeah I am."

She stuttered. Sophi laughed.

"Yeah I can tell."

She said.

"Well it's not a bad thing. I love him a lot. Ever since he walked into my infirmary and used my senior quote."

Sara smiled as she recalled their first encounter. Sophi looked at her in confusion. Sara laughed.

"Doesn't matter. What matters is that I can get him out of Sona and back with me and his family. Just like it's meant to be."

Sara finished as they reached the car. They got in and fastened their seatbelts.

"Well good luck on that."

Sophi said as they made their way over to the airport.

* * *

Michael paced the small cell wondering what was going on outside the prison. Jane had gotten kidnapped. Sara was in the States. _'There may be another way'_ Lincoln's words repeated themselves in his head. What way? For what? Was he talking about breaking out? Or Jane? Michael had so many questions but no one to provide the answers. He looked at his cell phone and decided to call Sara again. He dialled in her number and waited for her to pick up. After a few bells he gave up. He sat down on the floor and sighed. He looked over at Charlie who was fast asleep. Since she had come they took turns in sleeping. He would rest and she would look out and vice versa. You never know what'll happen when you're asleep in a place like Sona. You could get killed or worse raped. Being killed didn't seem that bad in Sona. It was a way to get out. Being raped meant that it would happen again. Most cons committed suicide just to get away from this place. This prison was said to have the highest death rate in the history of prisons.

"No-No! Leave me alone…p-please!"

Michael snapped out of his thought as he heard Charlie crying out in her sleep.

"Charlie?"

He whispered. She kept on tossing and turning.

"No-No!"

She cried. Michael got up and walked over to the area were she was sleeping.

"Charlie…"

He called her again. He put his hand on her arm and shook her gently. She jumped up causing Michael to fall back. She had sweat all over her face and she was breathing heavily.

"Charlie, are you okay?"

Michael asked once he got up.

"Y-Yeah I am, why wouldn't I be?"

She laughed nervously. Michael looked at her in the eyes, she looked away quickly but Michael had already seen the fear in her eyes.

"It was just a nightmare."

She tried to dismiss the subject.

"Just a nightmare? Charlie from what I saw it didn't look like 'just a nightmare'. What happened?"

He asked her. Charlie turned around not wanting to face him.

"Nothing."

She replied. Michael scoffed.

"That wasn't nothing. Charlie I think it's time you told me what is going on. Every time you go to sleep you end up like…this."

He looked at her with a concerned face. Charlie sighed.

"Well I suppose I should tell someone."

She began.

"Yes, remember it's better to tell someone than keep it bottled up inside."

Michael quoted. Charlie gave him a small smile.

"Well you are my closest friend. Remember when I told you about how I got this mission? Well I didn't tell you everything. There was a whole chunk that I missed out. When I was running from the Company I didn't do a very good job. Bill Kim has ways of getting around. He caught me once. I had hidden the memory stick so he wouldn't find it. He tortured me for hours. He drowned me in the bathtub. Well he tried. He locked me up with a man who was mentally deranged. Who kept on…he kept on trying to rape me. And the other guys just sat there and laughed. Eventually he gave up and tried to kill me. But I escaped after he had shot me in the arm. I went to a hospital and got it fixed. Then I met Jane everything went fine. Until I found out about your escape. They sent me after T-Bag once. He managed to give me a few scars and that. So that's all."

Charlie smiled, well she tried to smile at Michael who was still in shock.

"W-Well you don't have to worry about any of them anymore. Bill Kim is dead and T-Bag is locked up. Besides. I would never let anyone touch you."

Michael reassured her. She flashed him a smile and closed her eyes again. Michael sat beside her and watched her trying to get to sleep again.

* * *

Lincoln stood in the airport waiting for the arrival of Sara and LJ. They had mentioned two other people but Lincoln wasn't listening. He just wanted to have his family with near him. His son and his sister. Together they would be able to find Jane and free Michael. Sara had told him that they had already found a way to free Michael, so the only thing left was to find Jane. He had all the agents tracking her down. Lincoln kept in contact with Agent Tai and Agent Brent. He trusted them more than the others. After all they had helped Sucre. Lincoln looked around the airport, searching for any sign of LK and Sara. Then he noticed four people coming out surrounded by some agents. Lincoln smiled as he saw his son.

"Hey Dad!"

LJ shouted. He walked over to Lincoln and gave him a small hug.

"Hey buddy."

Lincoln greeted his son. It was great to have him back. LJ let go and looked back in search of the remaining three. Lincoln watched as a smiling Sara walked over with two other people.

"Lincoln it's nice to see you again."

Sara greeted him. Lincoln smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"You too sis."

He replied. He looked over at the other two standing near him. There was a man and a woman. Lincoln looked at the man. Lincoln knew he had seen him before. But where? Then he remembered.

"Thomas?"

Lincoln asked. Tom smiled.

"Well I don't usually answer to Thomas anymore. I'm more of a Tom now."

Tom joked. Lincoln grinned. Same old Thomas. He walked up to Tom and shook his hand.

"Haven't seen you since I left work…I mean since I got fired."

Lincoln said. Tom laughed.

"Well you know I'm always here to help. I looked out for you at work and that's exactly what I'm doing now."

Tom said. Lincoln patted him on the back.

"I knew I always liked you."

Both men laughed. The woman standing next to Tom coughed. Lincoln's attention diverted to her. Something seemed familiar about her. As if he's met her before. Before all of this. Maybe in his childhood? He knew her but he didn't know who she was. It was kind of ironic.

"I know you right?"

He asked wanting to make sure. The woman smiled at him and nodded. Her sky blue eyes twinkled and Lincoln couldn't help but think of a little girl who he knew in the past. But it couldn't be her. Could it? Lincoln gave her another look.

"Dad it's your cousin. My Aunt Sophia."

LJ introduced them. A smile crept up Lincoln's face.

"Sophi?"

He asked. Sophi nodded her head. Lincoln thought it was here and he turned out to be right. Sophi walked up to Lincoln.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you Linc. Although I can tell that you're the same helpful older cousin whom I used to make those paper chatterboxes with."

Sophi smiled as she recalled a part of their childhood.

"It's great to see you too."

Lincoln gave her a hug. Sara watched them from behind. She wandered how Michael would react when he saw Sophi. Sophi had told her that she was closer to Michael than Lincoln. Seeing, as they were closer in ages as well. But seeing Michael's face after all this it would make all the travelling worthwhile.

"So any news on Jane?"

LJ was the first to ask. Lincoln let go of Sophi and frowned as Jane's name was mentioned.

"Nope, but I've got all the agents going around Panama looking for her. They're on lookout for any signs of a black SUV. I'm going to find her. No matter how long it takes."

Lincoln said. Sara admired his determination. It was half of what kept her going. Looking at the way he was handling things, no matter how hard they got, made Sara feel more confident in herself and what they were doing. She was feeling more determined than ever to get back the man she loved.

"So let's get back to the apartment."

LJ suggested. All five walked over to the car parked outside. They got in and Lincoln began to make his way over to the apartment. When they got there Sara took out her extra set of keys and unlocked the door.

"Urm Linc I think we're going to need a bigger place."

Sara said. There were five people and two bedrooms.

"Already thought of that. I-urm brought a new house an hour before I went to get you. I wanted to get it for Jane because she wanted a bigger place. Besides with Michael coming back and you arriving with some new additions. I figured we really needed the place. I've just got some things to set up and we'll be fine."

Lincoln explained. Sara looked at the time it was nearly 11pm.

"Urm I think we'll have to survive one night in the apartment. LJ why don't you sleep with Lincoln. Sophi can sleep with me and Tom you don't mind taking the couch do you?"

Sara asked. Tom shook his head.

"Not at all. I'm so tired I could sleep anywhere."

Tom replied as he went to lay on the couch.

"That's settled then. I think I'm going to get some sleep now. Goodnight."

Sara said as she waked towards her room.

"Yeah me too. Night."

Sophi followed Sara.

"Why don't you go get some rest LJ."

Lincoln directed his son towards the bedroom. Lincoln smiled at the thought of the apartment being alive again. Now all they needed was Michael and Jane and then everything would be picture perfect.

* * *

Michael looked out of the small sealed window in the cell he was resting in. It looked like the sun had come out, that meant it was morning already and he still hadn't got a call from Sara. He looked over at Charlie who was fast asleep. She didn't have any nightmares this time. Michael smiled. Talking about it did help. But if he ever came face to face with any of those bastards who just sat and watched her being hurt then he would definitely hurt them. All hell would break loose. He was very protective of her and all his loved ones. Charlie was the little sister he never had so he took extra care of her. Since they were in a prison full of horny men Michael was always on alert. All the men made sick faces at her and some even dared to come and talk…flirt with her. But Michael showed them where their place was. The only guy besides Michael who didn't flirt with Charlie was Dope. Dope never even dared to say anything flirtatious to her. Whether Michael was there or not. Michael did have a conversation with Dope once. He was a good guy who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He was a nice guy one that Charlie seemed to like even though she didn't admit it. She usually went red if Dope said anything to her. There was also the fact that she mumbled his name in her sleep. Michael let out a chuckle. Then he went back into a serious mood. He needed to know what was going on outside of the prison. It had been two days since he had last seen Lincoln and Jane. It had been nearly two weeks since he had seen Sara. She was one of the reasons why he was still standing up to fight.

"Michael?"

Charlie's voice brought him back to reality.

"Yeah?"

Michael flashed her a smile. Charlie got up and stretched her arms.

"Let's go for a walk…in the yard that is."

She added with a smile. Michael nodded and followed her out.

* * *

LJ sat back in his chair and patted his stomach.

"Wow that was the best breakfast ever. Nice cooking Aunt Sophi. And Sara loved your blueberry pancakes. The best pancakes I've ever tasted. No offence Dad."

LJ complimented the food. Sara and Sophi gave each other a satisfied look.

"Well, my pancakes ain't that bad."

Lincoln said defensively. LJ, Sophi and Sara just laughed. Tom was in the kitchen making himself some coffee and going over the plan for the day. Then his cell phone rang. He looked around to see if anyone was around before answering the call.

"Hello…Thomas here."

He answered the phone.

"Thomas where are you?"

Tom rolled his eyes as he recognised the caller.

"Willis, you don't need to know where I am. I no longer work for you."

Tom said. He didn't want to be found and he didn't want to deal with Willis right now.

"Well last I heard you were in Japan. I need you to get your ass back here. I wan to re-hire you."

Willis said thinking that Tom would go for it.

"No way Willis. I've got a better offer. I am no longer your lackey. So ta-ta."

Tom hung up. This was just great. Now his ex boss was calling him up. He needed a new number; thank God the phone was untraceable.

"You okay?"

A voice called out making Tom jump. He turned around to find Sara standing in the doorway with a pile of dirty dishes.

"Oh yeah, I'm good."

He replied and walked out of the kitchen with his coffee. He sat down at the table and Sara joined them a few minutes later.

"Okay so today we're going to be busy. Things are going to get done around here."

Tom began to say. Sara and Lincoln looked at each other and grinned.

"Sara and Sophi will go to Sona with Agents Tai and Brent along with some other agents. I've got the papers ready and you know what to say. Get in and get out WITH Michael and Charlotte. Then make your way over to the other house."

Tom told Sara and Sophi. He nodded at Lincoln who threw a set of keys at Sara.

"Extra car and extra key for the house. Don't wait up."

Lincoln joked.

"Me, Lincoln and LJ are going after Jane. We'll meet you back at the house hopefully with Jane."

Tom added. All four nodded and then went to get ready for the action packed day ahead of them.

* * *

Jane opened her eyes slowly.

"Linc…ouch"

She mumbled. She touched the back of her head; it had been hurting for quite a while now. She tried to open her eyes fully and scanned the room. Four walls and nothing else. Not even a window. Just the four walls surrounding her. She tried to remember what had happened the night before but it was all a blur. Probably because she had a bit of a concussion. Her eyes found a door in front of her she walked dizzily towards it.

"Let me out! Let me out!"

She yelled. She banged on the door a couple of times before giving up. Her head began to hurt again. She tried to find the source of the hurt. She touched her forehead and yelled out in pain. There was a big bruise forming on her forehead.

"Bastards!"

She yelled. She closed her eyes again. She lay back on the ground and tried to remember what had happened. She had an argument with Lincoln. She walked out. He came after her. Some guys took her away from him. Then the rest was still a blur. Jane groaned. She needed to get out.

"Let me out you shit…"

Jane swore. The door opened and three men walked in with big grins on their faces.

"Come on little miss."

One of the guys said. He picked her up and placed her on his shoulder. She kicked his chest whilst punching him on the back. The man hit her on the ass.

"Stupid bastard."

Jane yelled. She gave him one last punch before giving up.

"That's a good girl."

He said as if she was some kind of dog. He walked out of the room followed by the other men. Jane watched as he took her out of some kind of warehouse and towards a car. Jane watched as the other guy opened up the boot.

"Look at that doll face. a special seat we reserved for you. Hope it's not too crowded in there."

He said sarcastically as he shoved he in the boot. He waved goodbye as he locked her in. A few minutes she could feel the car moving.

"Great…"

She mumbled as she was taken away.

* * *

"Wow…what a place."

Sophi said as she got out of the car. Sara looked at the jail. It was fairly big and old. But it looked dark and gloomy. She shivered at the thought of entering the prison. She turned to face Agent Tai.

"So everyone know the plan?"

She asked. Agent Tai nodded.

"Yep, all of the agents will act as cops. Me, you and Agent Brent will collect the prisoners. Sophia and Agent Peters will submit the transfer papers. Then we get out. If the guards tag along we lose them at the airport."

Agent Tai repeated the plan once more. Sara nodded and prayed that the pan would go smoothly. It wasn't much but it was all they had. If this didn't work then they would have to rely on the break out plan.

"Okay then let's do this."

Sara said. Sara, Sophi, Agents Tai, Brent and Peters walked over to the prison HQ. Sara took a deep breath before walking through those doors.

* * *

Charlie and Michael were in the yard as usual.

"I guess we'll be out by tomorrow or the day after that!"

Charlie said. Michael grinned. He was glad that the plan was going great.

"Michael Scofield and Charlotte Daniels. You have visitors."

A guard called out. Charlie and Michael walked over to the gate. They were handcuffed and then taken to a room. Not the same small room as before but a different larger room. They entered the room and saw two men standing in the middle. The guards left leaving Michael and Charlie cuffed.

"Who are you?"

Michael asked. Charlie could hear the panic in his voice. These two guys had State police uniforms on. Why wouldn't he be panicked? The guys smiled and moved away revealing a woman. A woman with brown silky hair and soft hazel eyes. With a smile that could kill. Her eyes settled on Michael and his heart missed a beat. He walked over to her slowly and gazed at her. His crystal blue eyes stared deeply into her hazel ones. He closed his eyes and opened them again thinking that he was dreaming. She was still standing in front of him. Charlie observed them and didn't like he way he was looking at her. She walked over to them.

"Who is she Michael?"

Charlie asked. Michael looked past Charlie.

"Michael still in the dark here."

Charlie said. Michael ignored her and looked at the love of his life.

"Sara…"

Michael finally said her name. Sra wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. Charlie watched form the side. So this was the girl that stole his heart. But what was she doing here? With two cops from the States?

* * *

**Read and Review please!**


End file.
